


恋爱1/2

by Mxxxx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 77,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 【年下、直掰弯】16岁的索尔遇见洛基时，第一次对同性有了强烈的反应。当他好不容易和洛基重遇，对方居然说自己是个直男？索尔到现在也没想明白，到底是洛基掰弯了他，还是他掰弯了洛基。





	1. Chapter 1

当索尔终于愿意接起阿茉拉打过来的电话时，昨晚他在校友派对上随手带回来的床伴正趴在他的双腿间张大了口用力吸着每天早上例行勃起的大家伙。社会的进步就是人类对美的追求的结晶，在一部分男同性恋者看来，春天的纽约变得更迷人了的原因就是像索尔奥丁森这样“高质素”的抢手货，终于愿意与看得上眼的同性分享自己的半边床铺，哪怕只有一晚。

昨晚的幸运儿是叫杰克或者劳伦已经不重要，此刻他正卖力地用舌头舔着索尔的眼口，双手握住的粗大尺寸让他满意到后穴已经开始淌水，心里却在懊悔——如果昨晚自己没有喝得那么醉就好了，否则也不会白白浪费了一个晚上，什么“运动”也没做。倘若在今天早上离开前他不能让索尔的阴茎插进自己的屁眼里面，恐怕他就要成为第一位被索尔奥丁森带回公寓但却真的“只是睡觉”的床伴了。

这位“杰克或者劳伦”可不愿意接受这样的挫败。

索尔靠在床头，双手大开搭在两旁。他看见“杰克或者劳伦”卖力地吞吐着自己的那家伙，浅棕色的短发摩擦着自己的大腿，上上下下，来来回回。索尔对他的口交技术还算感到满意，于是也毫不客气地用力抓住他的头发，开始有节奏的带动着他的头加快吮吸的速度，惹得“杰克或者劳伦”来不及吞咽发出呜呜的呻吟声。这或许看上去有些粗暴，但你必须承认，他们就好索尔在床上的这一口。

卖力气的“杰克或者劳伦”早早就已经用自己的手为后穴做了扩张，他抬眼望着面前索尔那张英俊的脸和起伏的胸肌，身体里每一个细胞都叫嚣着：赶快让索尔奥丁森的大家伙插进来！马上！索尔扯着他的头发将他从双腿间拉起，得到指令的“杰克或者劳伦”再也忍不了了，他脱掉内裤，就在他刚骑上索尔，掰开自己的臀肉准备把奥丁森的大家伙吃进去时，那个该死的电话就来了。

“索尔！！”电话那头的阿茉拉叫了起来，“你赶快给我过来！！”  
索尔按住了“杰克或者劳伦”蠢蠢欲动的身体，朝他做了一个“sorry”的口型，下了床走到窗台边，说：“你又怎么了？”  
“那个人渣不同意和我分手，你快点过来帮我摆平他啊。”阿茉拉的声音又高了几度。  
“拜托，我不是你的保镖。”  
“就在你家楼下拐角的咖啡厅，赶快。”索尔的反对无效，阿茉拉直接挂了电话。

第六感太灵了。“杰克或者劳伦”果然成为了第一位被索尔奥丁森带回公寓但却真的“只是睡觉”的床伴。

他不情不愿的穿好衣服，临走前还奢望索尔会让自己留下联系方式，但对方压根一个字都没提。“我再打给你？”“杰克或者劳伦”仍旧不死心。大家都说索尔从来都不会给床伴留联系方式，但是万一呢？心存侥幸总好过问都没问。

但索尔不容置疑地拒绝了：“我不觉得我们还会见面，亲爱的。”他象征性的吻了吻床伴的额角，然后很绅士地为对方开了门，“我还有事，就不送你了。”

情场浪子一贯的套路，从来不在私生活和性关系上为自己带来任何麻烦。

等索尔来到咖啡厅的时候，阿茉拉明显已经和对方杠上了。咖啡厅里飘着一股培根三明治和咖啡豆的味道，黄油在平底锅上滋滋作响，这几股味道混合在一起有点让索尔想吐。他扫了一眼咖啡厅，看见坐在角落里的阿茉拉和那位“前男友soon to be”在争吵着些什么，还看到阿茉拉手里握着一个水杯。索尔大步走近，听见对方阴阴地笑道：“来，泼啊，”然后用食指戳自己的脑门，吼她：“有胆量你就砸我脑袋上啊！”

阿茉拉明显有些被吓到了，她的手跟抽了力气似的越累越虚。但突然手心一空，玻璃杯被人抽走了，阿茉拉急忙回头，一个高大的身影挨近她，声音不耐烦且十分嫌弃：“用这么小的玻璃杯怎么行？你用这个！”

索尔往她手里塞了一瓶开了盖的啤酒，满当当的酒随着动作晃荡了些出来。像是有了一个台阶能让自己安稳落地，阿茉拉抬起手，作势就要把啤酒瓶往对方身上砸过去，对方明显被索尔的气势给吓到了，连忙往后一躲，啤酒瓶被砸到了地上。  
“操你！！阿茉拉！！”对方气急败坏，但看见脸色沉沉的索尔又不敢继续骂下去。  
阿茉拉抽出纸巾擦了擦手，然后又揉成一团狠狠甩到对方的脸上，拉起索尔转身就走。

“拜托你以后谈恋爱能不能学聪明一点？”他俩又走进了一家咖啡店，两个人随意点了些吃的，但索尔估计是宿醉难受，一口都吃不下。  
“还不是因为你拒绝我了。如果你16岁的时候同意和我谈恋爱，可能现在我们都已经结婚了。”阿茉拉耸了耸肩，这已经是她好几次恋爱失败惯用的借口。但她说的的确是实话，阿茉拉追过索尔，还追了好几年。然而索尔自从16岁的那个暑假之后，就声称自己“对女生毫无兴趣”，并且勇敢的向父母出了柜。好在奥丁森一家都是开明的知识分子，因此也没有在索尔的性取向问题上过多纠缠。只是那个暑假对于阿茉拉而言，却犹如晴天霹雳一样难过——自己喜欢了好几年的邻居居然是同性恋，16岁的少女的心破碎成渣渣。

至于索尔勇于出柜的原因，阿茉拉只知道是和索尔当时遇见的的一位大学生有关。不对，或许可以这样说，7年前的大学生，现在就应该是中年人。总之，索尔很少在朋友面前提起这个人，但大家都不能否认他的存在——就好像索尔心中的“MR.RIGHT”。

“你今天不需要回学院么？”阿莫拉咬了口三明治，生菜叶子在嘴巴里嚼得咔哧咔哧响。  
“Shit！”索尔这才想起来他今天早上的确需要回一趟学校。“还好你提醒我了，我得赶回去。”索尔抓起自己的外套，摸了摸阿茉拉的头就连忙坐上自己的摩托车，轰鸣了几声之后就朝学校的方向开去。

索尔在上周就答应了弗瑞教授今天要和他一起开一个关于文化交流项目的会议。学校和欧洲那边关系良好的学校会在未来共同举办一系列展会和交流项目。等到索尔终于赶到会议室的时候，他看见屋子里坐着弗瑞、一些项目组员和其他助理学生，索尔顿时觉得糟糕透了——并不是因为自己迟到，而是他觉得自己的胃里剩余的酒精和早上喝的咖啡一直在翻搅，要吐了，马上就要吐了。

索尔的身体开始发虚，他咬着牙和教授打了声招呼之后连忙冲进卫生间，对着马桶一顿狂呕，连胃酸都要吐出来了，但仍然觉得难受极了。将近2米的大个子闭着眼睛无力的瘫坐在卫生间的地板上，头靠着墙试图平复肚子里的翻云覆雨，早知道昨晚就不喝那么多了。

“索尔？”同样也是项目组员的彼得推开门走进来，说：“弗瑞教授说合作方的人还没来，所以不用着急，如果你不舒服……”但是当彼得看见摊在地上的索尔时，被吓得大叫了一声SHIT，直接冲进会议室找人帮忙。

接下来发生了什么索尔并不太记得。他晕晕乎乎的被人从地上扶起来，被两个人架着走，接着又塞进了一辆车里。“没关系，我送他去医院吧。”索尔听见一个陌生人在说话，又不知道是谁一直在耳边叫着他的名字。他瘫在后座上，想要努力睁开眼睛，但朦朦胧胧间只看见开车的人穿着一套黑色的西服，怎么连头发也是黑色的？索尔不满意地摇摇头，不好看，他心想，全世界最好看的黑头发只能是那个人，一定是这样。

等到索尔重新恢复意识睁开眼，他看见自己躺在医院的急诊病床上打着点滴，旁边坐着彼得在专心致志地玩手机。看见索尔醒了，彼得总算是松了一口气：“索尔，你感觉怎么样？”他问，“医生说你是食物中毒，不知道你这两天都吃了什么。不过现在你没事，我先给弗瑞教授打个电话，你需不需要喝点什么？牛奶还是果汁……”  
彼得霹雳吧啦的还打算说些什么，索尔直接摆了摆手示意他闭嘴。  
“谁送我来医院的？”索尔问。  
“你晕倒在卫生间的时候，刚好从欧洲来的合作方也到了。其中有一位先生开了车，所以只能是那位先生送你来医院。而且……”彼得清了清喉咙，突然凑近说：“你在路上又吐了一次，还把那位先生的车弄脏了。”  
尴尬了。索尔点点头，看起来这洗车费和护理钱是省不了了。  
彼得又说：“不过我看他也不是很在意的样子。他刚才去卫生间了，应该快回来了……”

话刚说完，索尔就听见一阵脚步声渐渐走进，房间门被推开，索尔刚一扭头就对上了一双绿色的眼睛。  
“好点了吗？”犹如天鹅绒一般的干净嗓音。  
如果说这7年来索尔遗忘了很多事情，但唯独不会忘记的就是属于那个人的那双绿色的眼睛。  
此刻索尔竟然觉得自己在做梦，明明是吃错了东西为什么连脑袋也坏掉了。但他更想知道的事，为什么眼前的这双眼睛和那个人的眼睛居然一模一样。  
这一定是食物中毒的后遗症。  
“劳菲森？洛基劳菲森？”索尔终于开口了，手却紧张的抓着床单不放。  
“我是洛基劳菲森。”绿色眼睛的主人勾了勾嘴角，轻轻地笑了笑，“你怎么会知道我的名字？我们之前见过吗？”  
HELL YES！当然见过！索尔在心里面咆哮。  
而更让他接受不了的是，洛基劳菲森居然把自己忘了？？

“我是索尔奥丁森，”索尔故作镇定的清了清喉咙，“7年前，我父母委托你照看过我2个礼拜，你还记得吗？”  
“索尔……奥丁森。”洛基口里念着他的名字，皱了皱眉。  
想是突然想起了什么，他突然弯了弯眉眼笑着说：“啊，我想起来了。索尔奥丁森，你16岁时我们的确见过。”  
洛基慢悠悠地走到床边，有点居高临下的态势看着坐在病床上的索尔。  
“我没记错的话，那个时候在我家对着男同性恋色情杂志打手枪的小男孩，就是你吧？”  
索尔看见那双绿眼露出了狡黠的神色。  
SHIT！  
索尔的脸“噌”地红了。


	2. Chapter 2

洛基眼角含笑望着脸红的索尔，索尔低头望着抓着床单纠结在一起的手指，唯独彼得一脸“吃了个大瓜”的表情，震惊地睁着圆咕噜的眼睛在两人身上不停地游移，他张开嘴巴打算说点什么，但却什么都说不出口。病房的空气变得尴尬，除了尴尬还有一丝沉寂——一个满脸微笑不打算说话，一个满脸通红不想说话，剩下一个是压根不敢说话。 索尔当然记得洛基说的那件“意外”。真的太糗了——7年前他这样觉得，7年后的今天他依旧是同样的想法。事发的那天临近午夜，洛基因为有活动要外出不在家，索尔原本是大剌剌地躺在黑色沙发上看恐怖片，后来不知怎么就从面前茶几放着的一堆杂志里翻到了一本男同性恋写真杂志。

那时候索尔对自己的性取向已经开始懵懵懂懂又自我怀疑，当他随性翻了几页杂志之后，右手居然鬼使神差地伸向了自己的下体——第一次，索尔对着一张肤色白皙、头发棕黑的裸体男模照撸了起来。

接下来就是最尴尬的一幕，提前回家的洛基打开公寓的门，第一眼看见的居然是双腿大开的索尔正对着自己遛鸟！虽然对于一个16岁的小屁孩来说那鸟的尺寸的确算惊人——洛基心想，不过这也不是重点，重点是那时候索尔明显射完，白色的精液溅在黑色沙发皮革上，这一白一黑的对比，让洛基顿时不知道是该心疼自己的眼睛还是该心疼自己那张珍贵的皮革沙发。

还沉浸在高潮的余韵中的索尔睁开眼时，就看见西装革履的洛基站在一旁居高临下的看着他。  
“爽吗？”洛基开口问，眼睛故意在索尔的身上逡巡了好几圈，连刚射完的小鸟鸟都不放过。  
“Shiiit!洛基…………不是，你听我解释！”索尔连忙提起内裤，害羞到全身发红，“噌”地一下从沙发上跳起来。  
洛基摆摆手让他闭嘴，又看见一旁摊开的裸体杂志，颇有兴趣一般拿过来翻了几页，戏谑地说：“原来你喜欢这种。”  
“那个……我……”索尔连忙抢过洛基手里的杂志扔到一旁，头摇地飞快：“不是的，我可以解释。”  
“我理解，这也没什么，即使是在我家你也拥有打手枪的自由。不过呢，索尔……”洛基低下头望着索尔，故意停顿了一下，那双绿眼睛在灯光的照映下闪闪发光，“沙发的清洗和护理费的账单，我会寄到你父母那里。”  
……

回忆结束。索尔抬起头看着洛基，咽了咽唾沫说：“洛基……那件事情就让它过去吧。”  
“当然。”洛基应允了，自己也并非故意让索尔出糗。他的脸上依旧保持着礼貌性地微笑，低头看了看手表，说：“抱歉，我要先回学校了，弗瑞教授还在等我开会。索尔就先交给你照顾了。”洛基拍了拍彼得的肩膀，转身就要离开病房。  
“等一下！”索尔叫住洛基，“我可以要一个你的手机号码吗？”  
“干什么用？”洛基回头问。  
“额……洗车，你洗完车之后，我可以找你付洗车费用的账单。”多好的一个理由！索尔简直忍不住在心里夸奖自己。  
“不需要。”洛基轻轻一笑，“你昏迷的时候彼得已经给了我你的邮箱，到时候我会把账单发给你。Ciao!”  
Shit!!索尔刚得意忘形了一秒就被残酷地打回现实。他开始有点理解之前被自己拒绝过的那些要电话的床伴——除了失望，还是失望。

洛基走后的病房又恢复了平静。  
“我是不是不应该把你的邮箱给他？”一旁站着的彼得小心谨慎地开口。  
“算了。我能找到其他方法拿到他的手机号。”索尔长叹一声，整个人又倒回床上。  
“所以，那件事情是真的？”彼得前进一步试探着问道。他已经快要控制不住自己发推特的手了，甚至连内文都已经写好放进了草稿箱：  
【Omg!! 你们绝对不会相信我刚才知道了什么！原来索尔奥丁森在16岁的时候发生过打手枪被撞破这么糗的事情！】

评论800+ 红心 300+ 转推1000+

这个月学校最大的八卦非此条莫属，DAMN！彼得本杰明帕克你他妈真是一个当狗仔追八卦的好手！

索尔闻言猛地转过头，他又从床上坐起，两只海洋般迷人的眼睛盯着彼得一字一顿地说：“你要是敢说出去一个字……”  
“OK！收到！了解！”彼得连忙咧出一个微笑，可惜，看起来这个月的大八卦没戏了。


	3. Chapter 3

索尔只在医院里呆了半天，洛基走后他被护士揪着打了针做了检查，医生确认身体无恙之后就放他离开了。或许是因为重新遇见了洛基，那晚的索尔明显变得心不在焉，连阿茉拉打过来的慰问电话都草草挂断。但第二天一早当他赶回学校的时候，彼得却告知他一个噩耗：弗瑞教授因为担心他的身体，把原本属于他的跟进合作项目的名额给了另一个学生。

简单点说，就是索尔以为自己能借着项目在洛基面前晃悠的机会，没了。

“弗瑞教授把我的名额给了谁？”索尔把自己的东西一股脑地塞进柜子里，带着怒气噼里啪啦地把柜子弄得震天响。  
“应该是和你同年级的……金头发那个，我想想，范达尔！对，就是他。”电话那头彼得说。  
索尔顿时泄了气。范达尔和他私下的关系不错，两人都是学院的棒球队主力，一同打比赛的经历还培养了他俩一定的默契。但教授已经把名额给了他，索尔怎么也不好意思再和他提把名额还回来的要求。

但如若就此死心，那绝对不是索尔的作风。他的脑海里一直想起昨天洛基脸上的笑容，浅浅的，但更多的是礼貌性的疏离和冷淡，简直和7年前一模一样。

7年前。7年前。7年前就是这样的笑容把他的心拐跑了！当年16岁的索尔面对23岁的洛基有意无意的“撩拨”无力反击，索尔生平第一次知道原来喜欢上一个人真的像电影里演的一样，如同心底被刷了一层层的蜜，又如同吃了未熟透的柠檬，囫囵地喝下了酸水，任凭两种滋味在他的胃里翻搅得翻天覆地，闹得开心一时，又失落一时。结果就是那年的暑假，索尔整个人都变得恍恍惚惚，直到他确认自己和洛基没有任何可能之后，这段只发了个嫩芽的单恋被索尔亲自埋上了土，那份对洛基劳菲森的喜欢却依旧浅浅淡淡起起伏伏地留在了心里。

但这一切在昨天之后彻底改变，连同索尔蠢蠢欲动的心思——7年前的自己没可能，7年后呢？

这说不定是上天给他的第二次机会。

索尔跑向学校的办公楼。学校给劳菲森在办公楼的西翼安排了一间办公室，从教学楼到办公楼的要绕过学校的露天球场，周围都是在训练的校队成员，球场上拉拉队的姑娘们看见飞奔而过的索尔，嬉笑着朝他吹了好几声口哨。不过短短几公里，但索尔却第一次觉得这段他走了无数次的路好似变得无尽头。

洛基的办公室在西翼的4楼，穿过好几个格子间之后，索尔终于站在办公室的门口。门没关，洛基正在里面背对着门口整理东西。听到身后的脚步声，他头也没回就开口说：  
“你回来了？我要的那份资料找到了吗？”  
他在说谁？什么资料？  
索尔调整了呼吸，轻咳了一声，抬手敲敲门说：“对不起，是我。”  
洛基转过身，有些讶异站在门口的居然不是自己的助理。他看见索尔的脸上泛着红光，胸口起伏着，两只眼睛却一直盯着自己。  
“噢，索尔，”洛基的脸上又露出那种礼貌性的微笑，“收到我的账单了吗？”  
“收到了……额，不，”索尔快速地拿起手机看了一眼屏幕又放下，“我还没仔细看邮件，我是说，可能收到了。”  
“那麻烦你在账单日之前付清所有费用。”  
“当然，我会的。”  
洛基点头。他倚着办公桌，单手撑着脑袋看着站在门口的索尔，沉默了几秒之后又问：  
“还有什么事情吗，索尔？我现在比较忙。”  
“抱歉，我想问……我们能不能一起出去吃顿饭？当然是在你忙完之后……我们已经有7年没见了，对吧？”在邀请人吃饭这个问题上索尔并不总是这样直接，但因为面对的是洛基，他觉得自己直接一点也没错。  
“我不确定我什么时候有时间。”洛基绕回办公桌后，一边仔细地理文件一边说：“不过我们的确很多年不见了，你的父母都还好吗？”  
“他们挺好的，前几年还时不时谈起你。”  
“那就好。”洛基抬起头看着索尔上下打量，像是在回忆什么，说：“我昨天没仔细看，你真的长高了好多。”他笑了起来，用手在自己的下巴处比划了一下，“我记得你那时候才到我这里。”  
“那时候我才……”  
“你才16岁，当然。”洛基接过话，“现在应该是比我高了。”

索尔舔了舔嘴唇，他还打算继续问吃饭的事情，门口突然冒出来一个小个子的长发女生。她的怀里抱着一个堆满了书籍和资料的箱子，索尔低头看了一眼，那堆东西都快到和她的脑袋一样高了。  
“对不起，对不起，让一让。”女生费劲地从索尔身边挤进办公室，把那一箱子东西重重地砸在办公桌上之后才缓过劲来，“应该都在这里了，教授。”  
洛基点点头，他随意翻了翻箱子里的东西，过了一会发现索尔仍然站在门口，像是在等自己的答复。  
“抱歉，”洛基对他说，“我现在真的比较忙。吃饭的事等我有空之后再联系你可以吗？”  
“那我能不能要你的电话号码？”索尔紧追不舍地问。  
“我有你的电话，”洛基最后说，“几天之后我会联系你的，索尔。”

但索尔忘记问他“几天之后”到底是指几天。自从那天离开办公室之后，索尔一直在等属于洛基的那个陌生的电话号码打过来的那天，那遗憾的是，那一天迟迟未到。除了上课，剩下的时间索尔要参加校队的训练，他也不能总往洛基的办公室跑，倒是有几次在学校的公共走廊看见过弗瑞和洛基一起，身后还跟着几位参与项目的老师和学生，当然也包括范达尔。

在盯着手机出神的第5天，索尔终于忍不住问了范达尔项目的进展。那天下午他俩刚训练完，一起在更衣室换衣服。索尔锁好自己的柜子，犹豫再三之后终于假装若无其事一般开口问：  
“弗瑞教授那个项目怎么样了？”  
范达尔抬头，想了一下说：“你是说和劳菲森教授合作的那个？”  
“嗯。”索尔低声答道，“就是你替代我参加的那个。”  
“马马虎虎。两位教授的意见不是很统一，但还是在慢慢推进。反正最近就一直在开会。”范达尔耸耸肩，长叹一口气，“开会就是无聊。”  
“那其实也不是很忙？”索尔又问。  
“前期工作能忙到哪里去。”范达尔回道，“听说昨天劳菲森教授还花了半天时间陪他的助理逛了纽约，达希是第一次来。”  
“达希？”  
“就是教授身边那个小个子的黑发女学生。”

索尔听完之后拎着自己的运动包一言不发地离开了更衣室，他望着球场旁的射灯，自己的影子被拉得老长老长。  
原来洛基不是很忙，他想，那为什么不能给我打电话呢？他想不明白。一如7年前他不明白洛基一样。

几天之后阿茉拉忙完手里的实验跑过来找索尔。两个人在餐厅买了雪糕，走到球场边上边吃边聊天。阿茉拉原本以为索尔是因为最近太忙才没有联系她，但当她看见对方一脸沉郁的脸色之后才明白，原来索尔是有心事。  
“所以你重新见到他了？那个改变了你的性取向的'老男人'？阿茉拉问。  
“拜托，他也就30岁而已。”索尔反驳道，“见到是见到了，但是似乎激动的只是我。”  
“为什么你这么说？”  
“我一直在等他的电话。但他一个都没有打过来。”春天的纽约阳光开始变得温暖而刺眼，索尔往后靠，躲在阿茉拉的背影里，闭起眼睛说。  
“那可能是工作比较忙……”阿茉拉说，“但说真的，索尔，你想从他身上获得什么呢？即使他给你打电话了，你也不会真的想做点什么吧？”  
阿茉拉扭过头，看见索尔一脸回避问题的表情。  
“索尔！”  
“我不知道！”索尔提高了声调，“我只是想多和他见几次面，哪怕只是暂时的。”  
阿茉拉拍了一下索尔的头，“你不会真的打算……？拜托，人家说不定不是弯的。”  
“他是弯的！”索尔忍不住拍回去，“我16岁的时候就确定了！”  
阿茉拉翻了一个白眼：“天哪你们这些同性恋……'基达'都是什么做的。”

手里的雪糕来不及吃就化了，黏黏的糖浆流了一手，弄得索尔也没心情继续聊天。在松阿茉拉回去的路上，索尔意外地看见洛基的助理，那个叫做达希的姑娘抱着半人高的文件一脸迷茫的站在路口。  
索尔快步走过去，“达希！”他叫她的名字，“你叫达希，对吧？我们在洛……额，劳菲森教授的办公室见过。”  
达希认出了索尔，朝他点点头，然后说：“抱歉我不知道你的名字……但是你能不能告诉我怎么走到教授办公室的那栋楼？我好像迷路了。”  
“往前绕过球场，一直往左走就到了。”  
达希感谢了索尔，抱着文件继续往前走。只是索尔和阿茉拉还没走多远，就听到身后传来一个惨烈的叫声，像是有什么东西摔倒在地上，散落一地。

索尔回头看，发现居然是达希不小心摔了一跤，左脚踩空卡在地砖镂空处，疼得哇哇叫。四周很快围上了热心的人，索尔和阿茉拉跑过去帮忙，阿茉拉像是突然领悟到了什么，她用力摇着索尔的手臂，说：  
“你的机会来了！”  
“什么？”索尔不解。  
“快把达希救回去，你就可以有理由继续接近洛基了。这是天意！damn!上帝对你们这些同性恋还真好！”


	4. Chapter 4

洛基在会议上收到了达希发来的短信，她在短息里详细地描述了自己摔倒的经过配上了可怜巴巴的表情，最后还发过来一张缠着厚厚的绷带的左脚脚踝的照片。洛基拿过手机划开看了一眼，连个标点都没回复又面无表情地放了回去。

两个小时候后会议结束，洛基出现在达希的病床前，却意外地发现索尔也在。  
“是他把我送来的。”达希指了指一旁的索尔，“医生说再晚一点我就会永久地变成一个瘸子。”  
洛基抬头看了眼索尔，很快又低下头对达希说：“没这么夸张。”达希总是习惯性夸大事实的性格让洛基觉得无奈又好笑，“医生说你只是脚踝的软组织挫伤，多休息一段时间就好了。”  
达希发出一长串懊恼的叹息：“医生说我要休息3个月！那你怎么办！没人可以帮你整理资料！也没有人帮你写会议记录，还有到时候展会要用到的文案撰写和希腊语翻译……”  
“我可以让弗瑞教授给我再安排一个……”  
这句话还没说完，索尔整个人“噌”地一下跃到洛基面前。  
“我可以！……劳菲森教授，我可以。”索尔自告奋勇，他为了等洛基说这句话，可是硬生生在病房里面熬了好长一段时间。  
“索尔，谢谢你的好意。但我不确定。”洛基惯用的拒绝伎俩。他口中的“我不确定”就等于“不用了，谢谢。”  
“其实之前，”索尔顿了顿，自己又要提起自己在洛基车里吐的糗事了，“如果不是因为食物中毒，我也不会中途从这个项目中退出。欧洲那边的事情是你在负责，但纽约这边一直都是我跟着弗瑞教授经历一切，所以，我觉得我真的可以。”  
“达希刚才说的那些，你都可以做？”  
“我可以。”  
“达希会24小时手机不关机，在需要的时候也会连续好几天陪我熬夜。”  
“我都可以。”索尔握紧了拳头。  
“达希甚至会为我买咖啡、订餐，知道我喜欢吃的和不喜欢吃的。”  
“这些我都会记住。”索尔巴不得全都牢牢记住。  
“希腊语我不太会，但我可以学。我学得很快。”索尔思索着补充了一句，目前来看这个的确是他唯一的弱点。

有那么一瞬洛基觉得自己居然被索尔的言辞中的恳切打动了。索尔的言外之意洛基并非听不懂，他让索尔稍等，到走廊给弗瑞打了一个电话。洛基的声音隔着房门听起来高高低低又飘忽不清，索尔竖着耳朵使劲想分辨出任何一个包含“同意”、“可以”和“没问题”之类的单词，甚至觉得连打比赛都没有这般紧张。  
十分钟之后洛基终于推开门，他晃了晃手里的手机，对索尔说：“弗瑞同意了。从明天开始直到达希痊愈，你就是我的助理了。暂时的。”  
索尔开心地笑了起来，那笑容比他头上的金发还要灿烂。  
洛基莫名地被他脸上的笑容吸引，竟然也不自觉地勾起了嘴角。但很快他又恢复了那种有板有眼的疏离，“别开心得太早，”洛基离开前说，“如果我是你，我会先和达希取取经，我的助理可不好当。”

洛基这句轻飘飘的“我的助理可不好当”在第二天清晨的5点就让索尔领教到了。索尔没有睡觉关手机的习惯，但一大早就被短信“嗡嗡嗡”吵醒的体验换了谁都不会觉得心情愉悦。  
索尔压着起床气嘟囔着从枕头底下摸到手机，“啪嗒”一声划开屏幕一看，一条来自陌生号码的短信就弹了出来。

[早上8点半到办公室。帮我买一杯豆奶拿铁，加肉桂。]

换了平日，索尔说不定还会气势汹汹地回一句“你发错了吧”外加三个感叹号，但当理智回笼，意识到这条短信发自谁之后，他整个人顿时睡意全无从床上跳起来。  
“这也太早了。”索尔一边刷牙一边盯着手机屏幕，把那条短信来来回回看了好几遍。这并非埋怨——别误会，能帮洛基买咖啡对于现在的索尔来说可是求之不得，他只是怀疑洛基压根一晚上都没睡，从他16岁认识洛基的时候就知道这个男人有熬夜工作的坏习惯。

不过这样被吵醒也不是没有好处，索尔又乐观了起来，至少他得到了洛基的手机号码。

瞧吧，当索尔端着两杯咖啡在8点25分走进洛基的办公室时，对方正撑着脑袋在书桌前认真地看着资料。洛基穿着一件白色的衬衫，领口解开了前两个纽扣，露出了一部分胸前的皮肤。袖口挽起，叠在手肘处。他的鼻梁上架着一细框眼镜，即使镜片有些许反光，索尔还是能看到眼圈下的青色。

瞧吧瞧吧，索尔小声地嘀咕，果然是一夜没睡。

“你以前不戴眼镜。”索尔把咖啡推到洛基面前，等到洛基抬起头看向他时，索尔立刻露出一个“早上好”的笑容。  
“看资料的时候偶尔会戴。”洛基拿过咖啡，小小地啜了一口，发现不烫之后才放心地大口喝起来。  
“你昨晚熬夜了？”  
“唔。”  
“唔”是什么意思？是还是不是？索尔不解，但当他看见洛基端着咖啡闭起眼睛，似乎没有聊天的欲望，于是索性不再啰嗦。  
“达希进医院前已经把资料差不多都搬过来了，还有一部分留在我的家里，过几天你再过去拿。”洛基睁开眼睛看向索尔，喝了一大口咖啡之后站了起来，说道：“你今天接着她的进度，把5RL7和3.3、6.1的资料全部弄成电子版。”  
“5RL7和什么？”索尔只是走神了一秒，就被洛基劈头盖脸扔过来一堆代码。  
“不懂的去问达希。”洛基拎起扔在沙发上的西装外套，看了眼还处在茫然状态的索尔：“你今天上午没课，下午需要训练是吧？”  
“对。你怎么知道？”  
“那一个上午的时间应该够了。我回家睡个觉，下午再过来。希望到时候我能收到你完成工作的邮件。”  
吩咐完工作诸侯洛基迈着长腿离开了办公室，留下索尔和一串奇怪的代码。老天在上，此刻能帮助索尔的人全世界只剩下达希了。  
[嗨，达希，希望没有吵醒你。我有几个问题想问你。]  
[快讲。]  
[什么是5RL7B？]  
[教授和你说的？这是他自己的简写代码。办公室的书柜，第5排（row)左边（left）第7本。]

过了两分钟，达希还没等到索尔的回复，于是又发短信问：  
[你找到了吗？那本书上面应该有我做的标记。]  
[找到了！那我是接着你的标记往下把内容全敲成电子文档吗？]  
[对，那一章连同后面的三章一起。这些都是绝版的旧书资料，所以只能这样整理。]  
[ok，我还有一个问题，什么是3.3和6.1？]  
[教授办公桌上的6沓文件，第3沓的第3份和第6沓的第1份。]

等到索尔把洛基提到的所有资料都找到之后，不由得在心里吐槽了一句，高级知识分子的习惯还真是古怪。  
[你还好吧索尔？教授的习惯比较奇怪，你习惯就好。]达希在短信里安慰他。  
[你花了多久时间习惯？]索尔问。  
[快一年。]

那我要加快速度才行，索尔暗自下决心，毕竟洛基这次的项目只持续半年。

接下来的几天都是这样，洛基扔给索尔一堆资料，除了训练和上课的时间，索尔大部分的精力都花在这上面，连范达尔和阿茉拉约他去酒吧玩都拒绝了。虽然对着电脑打字看上去颇为无趣和枯燥，但在索尔看来这也并不是毫无收获。洛基办公室里原本属于达希的小桌子现在是索尔的了，在洛基埋头工作的时候，索尔也曾经大胆地盯着他的侧脸无数次。

无数次。

这个“奇怪”的行为在被洛基抓包之后才彻底终止。  
洛基索性扔给索尔一根备用钥匙，“如果你现在真的那么闲，去我家把书房里的一个蓝色袋子给我拿过来。”  
洛基的家！索尔的心又加速扑通扑通了好几次。自从16岁的暑假之后，索尔再也没有去过洛基的家里。  
“我家的地址，达伦街……”  
“达伦街73号A栋1803。”索尔不假思索地脱口而出。  
“我的意思是，如果你一直都没搬家的话。”索尔有点不好意思地补充了一句。  
“对，还是那里，你去过的。”洛基笑了，并没有多想，“年轻人的记忆力真好。”

时隔7年的记忆在索尔再次踏入洛基的屋子之后一切都重新变得鲜活了起来，仿佛那两周的一切都只是结束在昨日。索尔站在客厅里用力地吸了一口，连空气中都是往昔的味道，一模一样。

家具们依旧听话地待在老位置上，黑色的皮革沙发，茶色的书柜，从二手市场淘回来的黑胶唱片和唱片机，连通向卫生间的木地板有一块不显眼的凸起都还保留着，那一块顽皮的凸起在7年前曾经绊倒过索尔好几次。索尔用鞋底轻轻地蹭了蹭那块地板，像和一个老朋友打招呼一样，“你还在这里。”索尔温柔地说。太好了，他想，一切都没变。

书房在走廊的右侧，索尔进去拿到那个蓝色的袋子刚准备关门离开，眼角却扫到尽头的主卧。那个地方他之前也呆过，虽然那时候洛基给他安排了次卧，但有好几晚他和缠着洛基聊天，聊困了就直接睡在洛基的床上。

反正也没有人会知道，索尔想，鬼使神差般的，他轻手轻脚地走过去，打开卧室的门。

通向阳台的落地窗开了半扇，夕阳橙红色的光芒染红了一边的床角。床单虽然已经换了颜色，但索尔居然还能回想起躺在上面的感觉，软软的，舒服极了。  
索尔往前迈步，他走到床边，揭起床单的一个小角，俯身凑近闻了闻。一模一样的，是洛基的味道。虽然洛基刚回来住没多久，上面残留的味道很淡很轻，但索尔绝对不会弄错。

楼下的街口时不时传来车辆驶过的声音，房间里安静极了，安静到能让索尔听见自己发狂般的心跳声，剧烈地，扑通扑通，像是快要从嘴巴里跳出来。索尔放下手里的袋子，他决定做一件很疯狂的事，要是阿茉拉知道了一定会骂他是个疯子，但他却想做得不得了。

索尔掀开覆在上面的床单，整个人躺了下去，再用床单把自己的身体裹住，让整个鼻腔都充盈着洛基的味道。  
他回到了16岁，那晚索尔睡在洛基身边，自己在絮絮叨叨地说话，洛基一遍看书一边时不时回应几句。  
“洛基，你明天能陪我去大都会么？”索尔问。  
“你为什么想去大大都会？”洛基翻了一页书，“我以为你对那些艺术品没兴趣。”  
“因为你说你经常去。”索尔把半张脸掩在被子里，只露出那双年轻的眼睛，“所以我也想去。”他小声地说。  
“如果你不再吵我看书，我今晚看完这本书就陪你去。如果没看完就不去。”  
“那我不说话了。”索尔开心地遮住整张脸，“晚安，洛基。”


	5. Chapter 5

一开始，索尔并不想来纽约，更不想父母替他找一个叫劳菲森的大学生来照顾自己。如果不是奥丁和弗丽嘉因为工作原因要双双远赴其他国家，这个暑假索尔应该会在荒无人烟的1号公路和房车里度过，而不是去那个华丽又浮躁的现代化大都市，被别人当成中部来的“乡巴佬”。  
“那位洛基劳菲森是我之前的学生，”弗丽嘉一边帮索尔收拾着最后的行李一边对倚在门口心不甘情不愿的索尔说，“他很好相处，有他照顾你我比较放心。”

“你父亲可不愿意让你一个人在家，谁知道你又会闯出什么祸端来。”弗丽嘉对索尔招招手，索尔拖着步子磨蹭过去，任由自己的母亲在头顶上连亲了好几下。  
“够了，妈妈！我已经不是小孩子了。”索尔侧过头往旁边一躲，把自己的大背包往肩上一挎，嘟囔着，“那我去机场了。”  
“让你爸爸送你去。”  
但索尔背对着弗丽嘉摆摆手拒绝了，他宁愿自己坐大巴去.

只是7月初，索尔一下飞机就感受到了“大苹果”的热情。他跟着机场里的人流往外走，提了行李，过了安检口，最后站在偌大的抵达大厅里等着一个叫做洛基劳菲森的人来接他。但鬼知道会不会来人呢，索尔不由得瞎想，不来更好，那他这两周就完完全全地属于自己，想做什么就做什么。

正当索尔正咧着嘴想得美的时候，跟前突然出现了一个高大的身影。刚开始索尔愣住了，有些发呆，但他很快看到面前的人有一双盈盈的绿眼，挺立的鼻子和好看的唇共同组合成了一张英俊但又稍显冷漠的面孔。

“索尔奥丁森。”只穿着一件亚麻衬衫配浅色马甲的男人站在索尔面前，那双眼睛来回在手机屏幕和索尔之间打量几次之后，说：“我是洛基劳菲森，你母亲让我来接你，跟我走。”  
“我怎么知道你是洛基劳菲森本人？”说不定是骗子呢。  
“你母亲给我发的短信，上面说：‘索尔穿着一件浅黄色T恤，牛仔裤，灰色球鞋。背着一个迷彩花纹背包，头发是金色的，脸上有些傻气’。”洛基对着手机把短信内容念了一遍，他低头望着一脸警戒的索尔接着说，“相信了吗？”  
索尔张了张口，不敢相信自己的母亲居然吐槽自己傻气，但最后也只低头挤出一句“OK”。他跟在洛基后面往外走，他发现洛基走得飞快，并没有看他，更没有特意等他。索尔16岁的身高已经快接近1米8，但和洛基站在一起还是矮了半个头。

等到索尔终于卸掉背包坐进车里的时候，洛基却换上了一脸不耐烦的表情。  
“你走得太快了。”索尔额角的头发被汗打湿，坐在副驾驶座上对洛基抱怨。  
“在纽约大家走路都这么快。”洛基把车里的空调调低，对索尔比划了一下让他系好安全带，“虽然是弗丽嘉托我照顾你，但是我也很忙。所以，小朋友，我们需要制定一些规矩。”  
“我不是小朋友。”索尔嘟囔道。  
“OK，那就按照成年人的要求来约法三章。你在纽约的这两个礼拜我不会怎么管你，你想去哪儿就去哪儿，想玩什么就玩什么。但是酒精和毒品不能碰，夜店和红灯区不能去，每天晚上11点前都要回家。可以么？”洛基看了一眼索尔，然后顺利地开出了停车场，往市里驶去。  
“我以为成年人的要求就是没有门禁？”索尔反问。  
“门禁是弗丽嘉特意要求的。”  
“我可以答应你的要求，如果你能告诉我实话。”  
“什么实话？”洛基又用眼角看了一眼索尔。  
“短信里面‘脸上有些傻气’这句话，并不是我妈妈的原话，对吗？”索尔侧过身看着洛基，他看见洛基一脸淡然目视前方，但嘴角却弯弯地勾了一下，索尔顿时吼了起来：“我就知道！！去你的！！”  
“嘿！小朋友不许说脏话。”  
“我不是小朋友！”

车停在了楼下，索尔跟在洛基后面上楼，进屋。站在一个陌生人的家里一时间有些手足无措。他打量着客厅的装饰，蓝眼睛咕噜咕噜地转了好几圈，直到洛基皱着眉叫他：“来啊，跟我过来。”  
洛基站在走廊的一间房门前面，旋开门把手，说：“你睡这里。”  
索尔站在门口看一眼，房间不大，但是也足够。  
“你呢？”他问。  
洛基指了指走廊尽头，然后带着索尔参观房子，“客厅和书房在那边，书房的东西不能乱动，”索尔亦步亦趋地跟在后面，“前面是厨房，平时我只煮咖啡，冰箱里有其他喝的，不合心意的话也可以自己买。”  
索尔在洛基身后点点头，刚准备开口脚下不知道绊到了什么东西，脚步一顿，整个人差点摔在地板上。  
“我忘了和你说，”洛基垂下眼眸望着他，难得地露出了一个微笑，“这里的木地板有块小凸起，一定要注意。”

索尔的腿反射性的“蹭”的一下，整个人差点从床上跳起来，原来是不知不觉在洛基的床上睡着了，梦到了过去。索尔松了一口气，但扭头一看窗外天已经黑了，拿过手机一看，居然已经快10点了。  
“妈的！”洛基的好几条消息躺在手机里。

[你找到袋子了么？]——发送时间17:03  
[回来的路上给我买一个三明治。]——发送时间18:15  
[再加一杯咖啡。]——发送时间18:17  
[你在哪儿？]——发送时间20:10  
[迷路了，小朋友？]——发送时间21:04

最后一条是10分钟之前发来的。

[不用了。今天的工作就到这里。]

原本只是打算躺10分钟，但没想到自己居然睡着了，还睡了这么久！索尔拎起蓝色袋子，锁好门就往学校赶，他的大脑还没想好要怎么和洛基解释这几个小时自己都干嘛去了，但手指已经不由自主的按了拨号键。  
“快接，快接。”索尔急得直跺脚。  
但他一连打了好几个电话，一个都没有接通。

索尔先跑回了学校，办公室一片漆黑，洛基果然离开了。然后他又不知怎么鬼使神差般地跑回了洛基家的楼下，这一来一回又过去两三个小时。索尔拿着备用钥匙坐着电梯直上18层，然后站在洛基的家门口按了好几声门铃之后，门终于开了，洛基果然回到了家。  
换上了睡衣，湿着头发的洛基皱着眉看着门外的索尔，问：“你在这儿干吗？”  
“我……”索尔很努力地控制着自己话语中的急切，“我给你打了电话，但你没接。”  
“没注意。”洛基倚着门，歪着脑袋看着索尔，“还有事吗？今天的工作已经结束了。”  
“我不是故意不回你短信的，”索尔着急的解释，“只是我那时候……有点不方便。”  
有点不方便？索尔奥丁森你的脑袋一定是坏掉了才能想出这样的烂借口。  
洛基没接话，似乎在等索尔继续往下说。  
“所以，你吃晚饭了吗？”索尔问。  
洛基摇摇头。  
“上次你答应我要一起吃晚饭，不如我们现在一起吃？”索尔大胆地提议道。  
“已经很晚了。”洛基用手摸了摸自己的鼻尖，“现在只能吃外卖。”  
“那就吃外卖！”索尔的眼睛亮了起来。

大晚上还送外卖的只有附近不地道的中餐，炒面、烧麦和陈皮鸡很快就送来了，两个人坐在餐桌上沉默着吃着外卖，洛基似乎并没有聊天的欲望，连咀嚼都是慢条斯理的，或许是太累了，索尔心想，一时间又觉得自己大晚上还这样死皮赖脸地留下来是一个错误的决定。

洛基吃了几口就放下了筷子。  
“要不要喝咖啡？”索尔提议。  
洛基摇摇头，“我还打算睡觉呢。”  
“那你去睡吧。”索尔朝他笑了笑，“这些东西我来收拾。”  
洛基于是从站了起来，他走回卧室前又回头看了一眼索尔，眼眸掩盖在廊灯下，用略微疲惫的声音说：“离开时记得锁门。”  
索尔点了点头。  
洛基扭过去刚准备走，又突然扭回来：“如果收拾完太晚了，你在这里睡也可以。那间卧室还是你的。”  
索尔听后咽了咽口水，一时间不知道要怎么回复。他看见洛基旋开房门，人影消失在门口，只留下门缝透出的浅浅黄光在告诉索尔这并不是他的臆想。

房间里，洛基脱掉睡衣，关灯，掀开被子躺了下去。当整个人被被单笼罩之后，一股有些熟悉的味道随着翻身的动作荡进了洛基的鼻腔。

洛基将被单放在鼻子下使劲闻了闻，不是自己的味道。  
奇怪。他心想，难道这里还有别人睡过？


	6. Chapter 6

等到属于洛基房间的那浅浅的光线消失之后，索尔觉得自己才终于找回了自己的呼吸。理智在告诉他“嘿，别做傻事，快回家里去”，但双脚却怎么都挪不动道儿。他站了起来，轻手轻脚地将剩下的外卖盒子全扔进垃圾袋里，擦桌子，熄灯，把房间里一切都收拾回原样之后，才打定主意打开那间次卧的门。

索尔也不知道自己心里的一丝丝胆怯来自哪里，但在那样的小心翼翼之下又是说不清、道不明的窃喜。如同索尔意料中的一样，房间里的一切保持着几年前的模样，索尔在那张单人床上坐了下来，甚至故意地像个小孩子一样开心地在床单上弹了几下之后，整个人才躺了上去。

灯光透过水晶灯罩像潮水一样倾泻，将索尔包裹住。他用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，笑意却从嘴角流露出来。手机“叮——”地响了一声，他从牛仔裤袋里掏出一看，是阿茉拉。  
[酒吧，来？]  
[不去，我今晚有事。]  
[你在哪儿呢？]  
索尔犹豫了一下，但还是在短信里打上了“洛基的家”。  
[DAMN!你上本垒的速度也太快了吧？]后接无数个震惊脸的emoji。  
[我们没有一起睡！！]索尔的手指快速地打着字，感觉自己现在和高中时的那群澄清八卦绯闻的小女生也没什么区别。  
[洛基早就睡了，我一个人睡次卧。]他解释说。  
[劳伦知道了一定会哭的。]后接哭哭脸的emoji。  
[谁他妈是劳伦？]  
[今晚一直缠着我要你电话的基佬，他想约你。]  
[不约。]索尔想都没想就直接拒绝了。  
[love drives people CRAAAZY!!]  
[闭嘴！]

索尔躺在床上，脑袋里却睡意全无。这让他想起到达纽约的第一晚也是这样，一切都是那样陌生而狼狈，而他唯一能说得上话的人在帮他叫了一份披萨外卖之后就躲进书房再也没出现。已经过了午夜，耳朵里还能听见楼下时不时传来的嘈杂声，而比这更糟糕的是洛基在书房里不停地敲击键盘的声音。

噼里啪啦，噼里啪啦。  
噼里啪啦，噼里啪啦。

声音穿过层层墙壁溜进索尔的耳朵，一阵阵地回响，不停地扩大。在忍无可忍之后，索尔压着怒火跳下床，光着脚快步走到书房门口，书房没有开灯，笔记本电脑屏幕的蓝光照在洛基的脸上，被拉长的背影在墙壁上仿佛变成了一个怪兽，连同着洛基的脸色，冷漠又惨白，像个生人勿进的吸血鬼。  
“你吵到我了。”索尔毫不客气的开口，他肚子里面别扭的脾气、对奥丁安排的失望、对纽约发自内心的不喜欢，这些负面的情绪想要一股脑全都发泄出来。  
但洛基只是微微抬头看了他一眼，不咸不淡地说：“抱歉，”态度礼貌而有距离感，“我在赶论文的死线。你可以用耳塞把耳朵塞住，这样就不会吵了。”  
“我试过了。”  
“那你离开的时候把书房的门关上。”洛基提到了“离开”，他在赶他走。  
“也没用。”索尔瞪着眼咬着牙，僵持在门口。  
洛基瞟了一眼又转回来，这次他没接话，脸上的表情也轻飘飘的，仿佛索尔整个人不存在一样。书房里的气氛有些尴尬，静默了几分钟之后，索尔才确认洛基这是真的不打算搭理他。

索尔觉得自己像个小丑，他低头看了眼自己的脚趾，“拜托，”他在心里叹气，“别像个受了委屈的小姑娘”，他想着，如果不是妈妈的吩咐，洛基也一定不愿意家里多了一个陌生人。既然如此，就不要给彼此添堵了。  
就在索尔自我开解的时候，洛基突然把电脑合上，从椅子上站起，“我知道你不喜欢我，可能也不喜欢来纽约。但是我并不是你的情绪安抚师，索尔，你的脾气不要发在我身上。”  
洛基走到索尔身边，低头看了眼那颗乱糟糟、金灿灿的脑袋，用力拍了一下他的脑门，说：“跟我来，小朋友。”

索尔坐在沙发上，他看见洛基在厨房里一阵捣鼓，之后端着两个马克杯走了过来。洛基将其中一杯递给索尔，“来，热可可，你喝了之后可以睡得好一点。”  
索尔听话地将把杯子接过来，他小小地喝了一口，还不赖。  
“很抱歉，洛基。”索尔有些拘谨地端着杯子，“我不经常这样发脾气。”  
“没什么，我在你这个年纪的时候也经常和自己过不去。”洛基在长沙发的另一端坐下，一条腿搭在另一条之上，慢悠悠地晃着说，“我不怎么会照顾人，所以凡事别太指望我，索尔。更何况只是半个月，我相信你可以在纽约玩得很开心的。”  
“如果你不愿意，其实我住酒店更方便。”索尔提议道。  
“没必要。”洛基喝了口咖啡，笑道：“你在这里弗丽嘉会比较放心。说到这里，你给她打电话了吗？”  
“还没有。”索尔摇了摇脑袋嘟囔着说，“他们现在应该在去国外的飞机上。”他停顿了一下，又问：“你的论文写完了？”  
“还没有。”  
“很抱歉，我不应该……”  
“这样吧，”洛基放下手里的马克杯，突然想到一个注意，“这两天你先自己玩，等我两天后写完论文，我就开车带你逛纽约，去你想去的任何地方，怎么样？”  
“真的？”索尔咽下嘴巴里的可可，眼睛在夜色中亮了起来。  
“前提是这两天你不能打扰我。”  
“一言为定。”

第二天，心情大好的索尔一早就起来了。但当他收拾完之后，发现主卧室里面还是没动静。奇怪，明明马上就要到去学校的时间了。  
“洛基？”索尔敲敲门，听见里面传来一声沉闷的“嗯”之后，才推开门走进去。  
洛基脸朝着枕头趴在床上，他还没来得及穿睡衣，腰部以下的部分被床单遮住了，但整个后背却一览无余——索尔这对于索尔来说太刺激了，他可完全没做好准备。  
但那光滑的皮肤和好看的脊柱曲线……趁着洛基没注意索尔又偷瞄了好几眼，不由自主地咽了口唾沫。  
“你不舒服？”索尔注意到洛基脸上的表情恹恹的。  
“嗯。”洛基伸手从床头拿过手机，给弗瑞发了条短信，然后扭过头对索尔说：“我今天没办法去办公室了，下午你陪弗瑞教授过一下之前的几个展示方案。”作为这次合作的项目之一，一批从欧洲几个博物馆运过来的珍贵展品接下来会在在纽约联合展出，此前洛基和弗瑞就一直在忙这件事情。  
洛基说完之后又缩回了床单里。他看见索尔一直还在房间里没走，于是问：“怎么了？”  
“你哪里不舒服？”索尔清了清喉咙问道。  
“加班多了之后的后遗症，肩膀和脊椎很疼。”洛基侧躺在床上，露出一双灰绿的眼睛望着索尔。他的嗓音带着一些不耐烦和沙哑，索尔却觉得性感极了。  
“我可以帮你。”这句话说出口之后，索尔居然有些不好意思，他小声地补充了一句：“我是说，训练的时候我学过一些放松肌肉的技巧，我可以帮你按摩，这样会没这么疼。”

洛基在床上的姿势原本是侧卧着，听见索尔这样一说，他就从从床上坐了起来。高大的索尔站在床角的位置，从斜上方可以轻而易举地看到床单下露出的洛基那光滑的胸膛，当然还有隐隐约约的……

“你在看什么？”洛基突然开口问。索尔的视线几乎是想把自己生吞活剥一样。  
“没什么。”索尔尴尬地将视线移向窗外，又心虚的飘回来，“只是一个建议，如果没有别的事那我……”  
“算了，”洛基叹了口气，“我的肩膀真的好疼。”他又躺回床上，吩咐道：“你看看卫生间有什么可以用的，来帮我按摩吧。”

洛基闭着眼睛趴在床上，他的睡衣扔到一边，全身上下只穿了条内裤，床单盖住了腰部以下的长腿。他听见索尔匆匆忙忙离去的脚步声，很快那阵脚步声又回来。  
“抱歉洛基，”索尔说，“我需要坐在你的腿上。”  
然后洛基感觉到掌心加热后的精油滴到他的背上，然后一双手按了上来。那双手落在他的肩胛骨上，先是掌心用力，然后转到手指，划着圆散开力道，揉按得他又酸又麻，却还很舒服。  
“你用的是什么？”洛基闻到了香香甜甜的味道。  
“薰衣草精油混着乳香膏，”索尔一边说着，手上却没停，“其实如果是棒球队的按摩油更好。”

索尔的手在洛基的背上游走，温柔又充满了力量。洛基白皙的皮肤敷上了一层亮亮的水光，背上的肌肉不时随着索尔的动作绷紧，可等到索尔的手把他弄舒服了，他又很快放松下去，毫无负担地塌下肩膀，歪着头趴在那里缓缓地呼吸。  
“放松。”索尔放轻声音，“你这里很紧。”他用力按了按洛基的肩膀两侧，洛基的身形和棒球队里面的大块头们都不一样，相比来说更为纤细，但却仍有好看的肌肉线条。  
洛基突然发出一声短促的闷哼，“疼。”他憋着声音说。  
“这里？”索尔的手握住他脖子后面的区域。  
“嗯。”  
“忍着点，要多按两下。”  
等那阵疼痛的感觉过了，洛基开始变得懒洋洋的，他伸展着脖子，又扭了扭头，“好舒服。”洛基的尾音拖得长长的，有点像被撸舒服了的猫科动物。

索尔心里有些得意。他顺着洛基的脊柱往下按着，洛基似乎很享受这样的过程，鼻腔里哼出满足的调调。索尔的两根手指刮着最中间向下，然后在洛基的后腰停下来，两只手掌展开，热乎乎的手心贴上洛基窄瘦而有力的腰，用力按下去。  
“啊……”  
洛基便发出一声呻吟来。  
大概他自己不知道，这听起来有多么色情。

索尔深吸一口气，刚才洛基的那一声叫居然勾起了他的反应，浑身的毛孔都像炸开来了似的，一股刺激的感觉嗖得顺着他脊梁骨窜到大脑，蛰得他浑身一颤。他原本骑坐在洛基的腿上，此刻却觉得尴尬——内裤开始变得紧绷绷的，某一个小家伙已经不听话地蠢蠢欲动，仿佛一不小心就会顶到什么。  
SHIT！按着按着居然硬了！ “洛基，今天就先这样！”他仓皇地从洛基身上下来，从床铺的另一端火速逃离了洛基的房间。原本还舒服得云里雾里的洛基这才回过神来，他回头冲着索尔狼狈的背影喊着：“你怎么了？索尔？！”  
但索尔哪里顾得上回答。他直接冲进了卫生间，打开龙头用冷水拍打自己的脸让体内的冲动冷静下来，他祈祷洛基没有被自己的小家伙顶到哪儿，否则的话他这助理的身份也别想要了。  
就在这时放在屁股后袋的手机突然来了一条短信：  
[Hi, 索尔，我是劳伦。我们在校友聚会上认识的，上次我在你家留宿过（但是我们没有做），你还记得吗？]  
这下索尔想起来这个劳伦是谁了。  
此刻索尔下体的小弟弟硬得发疼，洛基裸着半身躺在床上，阿茉拉又自作主张地把自己的电话给了之前的一夜情对象，索尔忍不住咆哮：怎么他妈的全都赶在一起了！！


	7. Chapter 7

索尔靠着卫生间的盥洗台，他压抑着心里腾起的焰火，划开短信界面以最快速度给劳伦回复了一条短信。  
[抱歉，我对你不感兴趣]  
自从洛基出现之后，索尔对一切床伴都丧失了激情。  
[因为上次对我的口交技术不满意？]劳伦似乎并不打算死心。  
这倒让索尔不知道要如何回答。亲爱的，他想说，不是因为你的口交技术，更不是因为你的长相或是身材，仅仅是因为你不是洛基劳菲森而已。  
就在索尔捧着手机，正打算措辞严谨地再回复一条拒绝短信之时，丝毫没有留意洛基已经穿好睡衣下床推门而入，而不死心的劳伦又传来了一条更劲爆的消息——他的裸照。

一具白条条、赤裸裸、摆着诱人姿势的身体毫无保留的、高清的展现在手机屏幕上，索尔看见了，洛基也看见了。

核弹在尔的脑袋中爆炸，他惊讶地望着同样惊讶的洛基，紧张得咽了一大声口水。

洛基倚着门框，看见一脸囧态的索尔还有绝不会错过手机屏幕上的成人内容，他朝索尔露出一个“怪不得刚才结束得这么着急原来是因为色情短信”的那种了然于胸的表情。洛基甚至还嫌看得不够清楚，特意把脑袋往前伸，然后故作一本正经地评价道：“男朋友身材不错，眼光挺好的。”  
这恐怕是索尔这辈子最不想听到的一句夸赞。  
“不是不是！”索尔在心里已经把劳伦和阿茉拉处以了一万次绞刑，“这是个误会！你听我解释………”  
洛基的眼睛往下瞄了一眼索尔下体鼓起的小山包，指了指说：“但是你的身体好像不太同意你的说法。”  
妈的！索尔在心里暗骂一句，这让他怎么解释，总不能对洛基说“是因为你才变硬的”吧？

“我明白。”洛基耸耸肩，他把索尔挤到一旁，洗了个手，然后端详着镜子里面的人，说道：“你可以先走了，去和你的小男友约会吧。但别忘了下午去找一下弗瑞。”  
小男友、约会，听听洛基的用词！一瞬间，索尔身体里面的燥热消失得无影无踪，整个人瘪得仿佛被抽了气的气球。他没办法开口解释劳伦只是自己的炮友，没法解释为什么下体会搭起帐篷，他担心这些解释会给洛基留下不好的印象，哪怕他的私生活之前的确有那么一些混乱。索尔望着一脸事不关己的洛基，张开口却连一个词都说不出口。他为自己的有苦难言而气馁，心里却像浇了油、着了火一般煎熬。  
“他不是我的男朋友。”在心里自我缠斗了半天之后，索尔只得闷闷地说出这句唯一的解释。

索尔离开洛基的家回到了学校。他如约和弗瑞教授见了面，提交了方案，又把弗瑞的反馈通过邮件发给洛基。处理好洛基交代好的一切，索尔换上了自己的训练服，把心里的不痛快全部在训练场发泄出来，等到他跑完10公里，做完200个硬拉和100个引体向上之后，索尔给阿茉拉发了一条信息：  
[今晚9点，酒吧。]  
虽然心里的烦闷暂时消退了，但账还是要和阿茉拉算的。

索尔和阿茉拉常聚的酒吧离索尔的公寓不远，只是距离几个路口。酒吧不大，一直以来也没有特别多客人，久而久之就成了他和阿茉拉的碰面的老地方。晚上九点刚过，阿茉拉一推开酒吧的木门，昏暗的灯光里，她一眼就看见坐在吧台角落的索尔。  
“你不该把我的电话告诉劳伦。”索尔一看见她，就急冲冲地埋怨。  
“抱歉，昨晚我喝多了。”阿茉拉坐在索尔身旁，她自知理亏地吐了吐舌头，和索尔道歉，“他没给你惹麻烦吧？”  
“惹了。”  
“骗人吧？”阿茉拉瞪大了眼睛。  
“他给我发了一张裸照，不凑巧的是洛基也看见了，误会他是我的男朋友。”索尔将酒杯里剩下的New York Sour一饮而尽，满不在乎地打了一个酒嗝，“现在全完了。”  
阿茉拉不敢相信自己的耳朵，她没料到那个叫劳伦的家伙为了和索尔打上一炮居然可以做到这个地步。  
“阿茉拉耸耸肩，“那位劳菲森教授还不知道你喜欢他吧？”  
“我从没说过。”  
“那还有什么值得烦恼的？”阿茉拉让酒保给索尔倒了一杯金汤力，“听我的，索尔，你从现在开始追他，就算他认为那个劳伦是你的男朋友，你也可以和他解释已经是过去式。现在你告诉我，劳菲森教授现在有伴侣吗？”  
索尔努力地回忆了一下这大半个月来两人的相处，摇摇头说应该没有。  
“瞧瞧，这不就万事大吉！”阿茉拉吹起了口哨。  
“我不确定他会喜欢我这种类型，我是说……算了，”索尔苦笑了一声，“我连他喜欢什么类型的都不知道。”  
“那不重要，索尔。虽然劳菲森教授有拒绝你的权利，但你至少要让他知道你喜欢他，这是第一步，也是最重要的一步。你追过什么人么？”阿茉拉问道，但还没等到索尔答复，她又摇头晃脑地接着说：“不过对于你这样的家伙，恐怕从来都不需要费力气去追任何人。”

索尔不敢确定。在感情问题上，一直以来他都不是胆怯或者缺乏信心的人，但若说实话，或许是因为像他这种类型的人从来不会缺少示好的对象，因此在追求喜欢的人这个问题上倒也从来没怎么认真对待过。

那种面对喜欢的人手足无措的惶惶之心，那种混杂着惊喜、迷茫、渴求、焦虑和怕把一切搞砸的复杂情绪，16岁的时候他体验了一次，没想到现在他再体验一次。

阿茉拉还在耳边滔滔不绝地说着恋爱的经验，但连着几杯酒下肚的索尔再也听不进什么。临近午夜的时候，他俩结束了这一次酒局。索尔送相隔不远的阿茉拉回家，然后又踩着自己的倒影走回公寓。

已经快到夏季，从大西洋吹来的风让路旁的绿草和花朵变得鲜活而生动，它们绽放着精致的花瓣，连空气中都弥漫着淡淡的香气。或许是心理作用在捣鬼，索尔看见街上三三两两的人群，总觉得他们中是一对对的恋人。

啊，为情所困，真是烦人。

回到公寓，索尔闭着眼睛躺在床上，脑袋里却不断回想起今天帮洛基按摩的情景，手掌触摸着肌肤的质感，还有那好看的背部曲线………阿茉拉怂恿他开始追求洛基，但是扪心自问，他对于洛基又了解多少呢？满打满算也就只有7年前的那两个星期而已。

14天，336个小时。他连洛基当初为什么要离开纽约去了欧洲、这7年里都发生了什么、做了什么都不知道。人们都说人最大的缺点就是会爱上自我的幻想，索尔觉得自己现在就是这样，他心里面还喜欢着的究竟是7年前的洛基，还是现在的洛基？

索尔觉得懊恼，因为他自己也弄不清楚了。  
他心不在焉地洗了个澡，擦干身体之后只穿着条内裤就滚进了被子里。快睡着的时候，洛基突然发来了一条短信：  
[明天下午1点和我去一下大都会。]  
索尔立刻从床上弹起来。  
[我先去你家接你？]  
[太麻烦了，直接博物馆门口见。]  
索尔发过去一个ok的表情，望着手机屏幕上的对话，手指划来划去好几遍之后又发了一条过去：  
[你的肩膀好点了吗？]  
没有回复。没有回复。  
过了半个小时了还是没有回复。  
眼睁睁看着屏幕上显示时间的数字跳到了1：00。索尔想，可能洛基已经睡了。没有等到回复，更没有机会和洛基说“晚安”，让索尔的心里有那么一点点淡淡的失望。

第二天下午，索尔在约定时间前就抵达了大都会的门口。快2点的时候，洛基也到了。索尔不动神色的打量了着洛基的装束：米白色的裤子配上白衬衫和同色系马甲，鼻子上还架着一副墨镜，是纽约初夏的经典打扮。索尔控制不住脸上的笑意，他们第一次见面的时候也是夏天，洛基同样穿着马甲，他有些喜欢这样的洛基，似乎一切都没变。

索尔跟着洛基走进博物馆里，两人的身旁是拥挤的游客和嗡嗡的说话声，索尔不由得凑近洛基的耳旁，稍微抬高了些音量，问：“我们要在这里办展览？但是我记得当初并没有把大都会放进计划里。”  
“当然不是。”洛基朝索尔摇摇头，用眼神示意他走快些。他们穿过好几个热门的展厅，终于来到稍微安静一点的地方。洛基随手将墨镜搭在脑袋上，半长的黑色头发随意地被撩起，落在耳旁打着小小的卷儿。  
索尔望着那黑色的漩涡出神，有想摸一摸的冲动。  
“那我们来这儿干嘛？”他将眼神收回，站在洛基身旁继续问。  
“做一下资料收集，这里的有些文物和我们要展览的风格差不多。另外再学习一下博物馆的展示方法，可以给搭建方一定的建议。”  
索尔顺从地接过洛基从手提包里拿出来的相机，按照洛基的要求把需要的一切资料都拍了下来。洛基说话的速度很快，看展览的速度也很快，要求也很琐碎，会因为一件雕塑的手臂线条或衣服的褶皱就会要求索尔从不同角度拍上十几张。逆着人流，他们一起看完一个又一个展厅，耳旁充斥着不同国家的语言，但索尔却并不觉得嘈杂，心里甚至还有些得意。

他有些窃喜地问自己，从某种意义上来说，这算是他俩的约会么？  
一定是。索尔自作主张地给了自己一个满意的答案。

洛基有时候会停下来。索尔留意到，在长廊看到某一副喜欢的画作或雕塑的时候，洛基也会突然慢下脚步。这个时候他不会和索尔说话，只是抱着自己的双臂，全神贯注地欣赏着眼前的艺术品。索尔发誓，有好几次他在洛基那灰绿色的瞳孔里看见了光——这样的眼神充满了赞美和喜爱，仿佛让身外的一切都变成了无垠的宇宙，所有的事物都是虚幻，只有眼中的一切才是最珍贵的财产。

索尔望着洛基，发现他的整个面孔都变得生动了起来。这样的洛基让索尔觉得迷人，他不由得往后退了几步，站在离洛基稍微远一点的地方，偷偷地用自己的手机拍了几张洛基的侧脸。索尔突然想起来，那样的眼神并不是自己第一次所见。在他们第一次来大都会的时候，索尔记得洛基也曾经露出过这样的神情，只是当时的他——那双16岁的眼睛，还并不能完全看明白。  
感觉到身后的目光，洛基突然回头，“你在看什么？”他问索尔。  
“没什么。”索尔垂下目光不好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻尖，“我们继续？”

快到闭馆的时候，他俩才匆匆忙忙扫完了需要看的展厅。五月末的黄昏，日光开始变得漫长，天空变成了较为温润的粉彩色。从博物馆出来之后，洛基觉得自己的肩膀和小腿僵硬得发酸。他看了一眼索尔，虽然对方看上去身形高大，但按摩的时候手掌却很温柔，这让洛基莫名地想起昨天那次被迫中断的按摩。  
洛基往停车的方向走，他对索尔说：“今晚还需要加班，晚上要把照片整理出来。”  
“去你家？”索尔问道。  
洛基点头回答：“我家也可以。不过现在让我们先去吃晚餐。我饿得能吃下一头牛。”  
听见洛基说要去吃饭，索尔突然来了精神。  
“你还记不记得我们那时候吃过的那家披萨店？”  
“什么？”  
“那次我们也是也来了大都会，看完展览之后，你带我去吃的那家Joe's Pizza……”  
“有些印象。”洛基不太确定，等他俩坐进车里之后，洛基拿出手机搜索附近的餐厅。  
索尔积极地自告奋勇：“我认识路，我带你去。”  
快饿得发晕的洛基觉得这应该是个不错的主意。

餐厅恰好人不多，索尔很快就为两人点好了餐。他记得之前洛基喜欢吃的夏威夷热带水果口味加双份芝士，还要了两杯可乐。  
“你怎么会记得这么清楚？”洛基接过索尔递过来的一片披萨，上面的芝士正发出滋滋地声音。  
“可能是我记忆力比较好。”索尔找了一个理由随便搪塞过去，不敢贸然说出实话。  
“那你还记得什么？”洛基问。  
“我记得我在你家的第一晚就和你大吵了一架。”  
“这个我有印象。还有呢？”  
“后来你写完论文了，就带我逛了好几天的纽约。我们还去了布鲁克林，你还带我去看了《美国往事》的那个经典的取景地。”或许是说开心了，索尔笑了起来。  
“那是因为你一直吵着要去。”洛基咬了一大口披萨，用手里的餐巾纸小心翼翼地擦掉嘴角的番茄酱，“如果我不带你去，恐怕你要把我家的天花板吵翻了。”  
“那时候的你，就是个烦人的小朋友。”洛基下了个定义，但索尔却撇着嘴巴不置可否。  
“不过没赶上《猛鬼街》在影院的重映，我们都已经买好票了，可是我却要提前回家。”  
“这我可记起来了。”洛基将披萨放在餐盘上，拿过可乐吸了一口，“当时还是你吵着要去看的。”  
“那后来你自己去看了吗？”  
洛基耸耸肩，“你不在，我自己也没去。两张票都作废了。”  
索尔愣住了，在那一刻，他捕捉了到了那双灰绿色的眼睛里一闪而过的，温和与疏离并存的神情。

原来那段回忆对于洛基而言并不是无关紧要的，洛基也在意过，并没有彻底遗忘。原本他对现在的洛基并不抱有什么期待，毕竟都过去了这么多年，人随随便便就会变了。但眼前的洛基依然喜欢着过去的他喜欢的一切，依然会被博物馆里的艺术品感动，瞧，连喜欢吃的披萨口味都一模一样。

16岁的第一次心动来得猝不及防，每每回想起来索尔都觉得自己的喜欢似乎带着些一厢情愿的苦味，虽然余韵很甜。而此刻，面对着更成熟的洛基，再一次的，他好像陷入了年轻的爱情。

索尔舔着嘴唇，问：“你当初为什么会离开纽约？”  
洛基先是一愣，然后才开口道：“大学毕业之后刚好有一个去欧洲深造的机会，在欧洲一呆就是这么多年。”  
索尔点点头，他心里还有很多问题想问：你现在有没有男朋友？这个项目结束之后会去哪里？以后会一直待在纽约吗？但这些问题全都如鲠在喉，嘴巴张开了，但是一个音节都发不出来。  
“怎么了？”洛基抬头，从回复短信的间隙看着面前奇奇怪怪的索尔。  
索尔轻咳一声，“没事。”  
“在博物馆的时候你是不是也用手机拍了一些照片？”洛基问，“弗瑞教授刚才问我了，他想看看照片。”  
索尔点点头，他的确提前用无线传了一部分照片在手机里。索尔划开相册，洛基的身子微微靠过来了一些，两个脑袋几乎要靠在一起。  
“这张？”索尔的手指慢慢划过，留给洛基足够多的时间做选择。  
洛基在他的耳边压低声音说：“第五张和这张都可以。你觉得呢？”  
索尔不好意思地笑了一下，“我同意你的观点，那两张不错。”  
“我想也是。助理一般都听教授的。”洛基笑了起来，眼角挤出几条淡淡的纹路。  
索尔抬起头看着他，老天，他在心里有些受不了地想，真的好想亲他。


	8. Chapter 8

洛基低头认真地看着手机里的照片，手指在屏幕上划来划去，丝毫没有留意到索尔要将自己生吞活剥的眼神。  
“洛基，你……”索尔将手里的可乐放在桌上，手指紧张地摸着杯子上渗出的冰冰凉的水珠。  
“什么？”洛基从屏幕上抬起头，绿眼睛眨了眨，索尔觉得自己又往下陷了好几英寸。  
你现在有没有喜欢的人？  
不对不对不对！索尔脑袋里的小人在疯狂地尖叫，不该这么问！！  
你现在有没有和别人约会？  
你觉得我怎么样？  
我们要不要试一试约会？  
……  
索尔直愣愣地盯着洛基看，连呼吸声都加重了。  
“你想说什么？”洛基往后靠在椅背上，手指又继续随意划了几张照片。他低头看了一眼，一愣，但很快又划回去，将手机锁屏推回索尔面前。  
“我想问你……”索尔的上身往前凑，轻咳一声掩盖自己的紧张，“你有没有……”  
“什么？”洛基歪着脑袋看着他。  
“有没有……”  
“抱歉。”洛基这时打断了索尔的话，他从裤袋里掏出震动的手机，在索尔面前晃了晃，“弗瑞教授的电话。我出去接一下。”  
索尔的眼睛一直随着洛基移动，看着他站在店门口的人行道旁接电话，只留给自己一个侧脸。柔和的夕阳中，洛基的侧脸轮廓完美到再添一笔都是多余，整个人仿佛被染成了金色，格外好看。  
索尔觉得自己的心又快速地跳了起来，一下，又一下。

“你是个胆小鬼。”索尔笑着自嘲了一句，深叹一口气，整个人仿佛松垮了一样摊在椅子上。他从桌子上拿过手机解锁，屏幕停留在洛基刚才翻阅的照片上，无意识地往后一翻，整个人立刻炸了毛，快要从椅子上跳起来了！  
SHIT！后一张照片正正好就是自己偷拍的洛基！  
他看到了吗？  
他发现了吗？  
他会怎么想？？  
索尔心虚一般抓着手机，抬头刚好看见洛基早已转过身，面对着自己打电话。他薄薄的嘴巴一张一合在说些什么，嘴角却半勾着笑，但那个笑并不是因为电话的内容。  
糟糕。索尔心想，他全都知道了。

想象中的质问并没有到来。回家的路上，两个人都不约而同地寡言少语，从博物馆附近开车回家的路也意外的顺畅，没多久就到了。  
索尔解开安全带，看了一眼洛基，说道：  
“我和你一起……”  
“今天不需要加班了。”洛基打断了索尔的话，扭过头说，“你今天一定也很累，先回家休息吧。我明天再找你。”  
索尔一愣，但很快就说：“那我明天等你的电话……或者短信。”他和洛基一起下了车，站在马路对面看着洛基进了公寓的大门才往回走。  
没过多久，阿茉拉突然发来一条信息。  
[今天的‘约会’怎么样？]  
[不是约会。]索尔很快回过去，又补充一句：  
[我想他已经猜到我喜欢他了。]  
[WAIT!!!WHAT???HOW!!!!!]  
索尔干脆将今天在大都会发生的一切都简单地和阿茉拉说了一遍，着重描述了他“怀疑”洛基已经看到自己偷拍的照片这件事。  
[……但这只是你自己的猜测对不对？我们都还不清楚事情的真相。]  
[你不了解他，茉。他太聪明了。]  
[那你打算怎么做？]  
[没有任何头绪。]索尔实话是说。  
[去他家、告诉他你喜欢他、吻他、睡他。]后接无数个鬼脸。  
[……谢谢你宝贵的‘建议’。]

但当索尔回到家之后仔细一想，或许阿茉拉说的是对的。既然自己的心思都快被戳破了，为什么不直接一点呢？他躺在床上，把通讯录的名字翻来覆去好几遍之后，终于下定决心要找达希探探口风。

另一边，洛基到家后连衣服都来不及换就躺在沙发上。他的身体累得像生了锈的铁架，迷糊间甚至睡着了。快到半夜，手机开始不停地震动，把洛基吵醒了。他看了眼屏幕上一直亮着的“S”，从沙发上坐起身。洛基并不打算立刻接，他走到卧室换下了皱巴巴的西装，又给自己煮了杯咖啡。  
第一次来电断了，第二次很快又打了过来，手机持续不断地在桌面震动。洛基接起电话的时候，厨房里的咖啡刚刚煮好。  
“这次找我有什么事？我亲爱的西格恩。”  
“听说你在纽约约会了？”电话那头的女人直接发问。  
“和你没关系。”洛基喝了一小口咖啡。  
“听说对方是个年纪比你小的金发帅哥。”  
“他是挺帅。”洛基想起索尔的脸，轻笑了声，很快又恢复不耐烦的语气，“这些和你没关系，西格恩。”  
“看在我们好歹也约过几次会的份上，我很关心你的感情生活。”西格恩又提高了声调。  
得了吧。洛基忍不住想笑。他和西格恩在之前的确约过几次，但由于自己对她并不怎么来电，这段关系到最后也并没有下文。但好在对方也并不介意，一来二去最后反而成为了好朋友。  
“是谁告诉你的？达希？”洛基突然问道。  
电话那头仿佛心虚般沉默了一会儿。  
“我就知道！你什么时候收买了她？”  
“我们可是BFF，算了，你不懂。”西格恩大笑起来，依旧揪着洛基的小尾巴不放，“快说，这次的帅哥怎么样？我听达希说，他为了追你恨不得把你喜欢穿什么颜色的内裤都打听了……”  
“他没有在追我。我们也没有在约会。”洛基用肩膀夹着电话躺回沙发上。达希那个不靠谱的大嘴巴，八卦说的也太快了。  
“那就是他准备追了。”西格恩说，“不过我没想到，你对男人也有兴趣。”  
“我没有兴趣。”  
“换了是我，我可不敢保证，要知道人的性取向在一定程度下是可以改变的。”西格恩停住笑声，换了一种认真的语气对洛基说：“我觉得你可以试试，如果你也喜欢他。我很担心你，洛基。，”  
“担心什么？”  
“你的感情生活？你这个这个工作狂加独身主义者。”  
洛基翻了个跨洋白眼，连“再见”都没说就把电话挂了。

洛基不是笨蛋。自从达希受伤躺在医院，索尔成为了他的半吊子助理之后，恍惚间又找回当初身后跟着一个未成年的小孩屁颠屁颠的感觉。索尔那种有意无意的偷看和对着自己莫名其妙出现的结巴和脸红，甚至还有今天在大都会的偷拍……这些他可是全都看到了。

洛基并非缺乏“感受到有人喜欢自己”的灵敏直觉——他感觉到索尔可能喜欢他（甚至还故意增加两人的肢体接触来求证过），事实上很多人都喜欢他，哪怕只是被他的外表所迷惑。洛基单纯的觉得谈恋爱是一件很麻烦的事情，尤其对方还是个比自己小的，就更麻烦。

喝完一杯咖啡之后，洛基觉得索尔对他的这种苗头还是尽早扼杀比较好。

第二天一早，洛基就把还医院里“休假”的达希从病床上拎起来。她的伤过了这一个多月早好了，只是想着有索尔代替自己每天为洛基跑前跑后，因此介意再假装多一些日子。  
“你都和索尔说什么了？”洛基站在一旁，冷着一张脸质问达希。  
达希靠在病床上，脸上又露出那种可怜巴巴的表情，她的声音越说越小：  
“也没说什么。他就问了我一些你之前的事情……喜欢吃什么、不喜欢吃什么，有没有谈过恋爱，谈过几个，是男的女的……”达希瞟了一眼洛基，眼看他的表情变得越来越严肃，头摇得比谁都快，“其他的没有说什么了……真的教授，你相信我。我没有泄露你的私生活信息。”  
“以后我的事情，你一个字都不许和索尔提。否则这个学期的学分你就别想了。”  
“了解了，了解了。”达希缩回被子里。  
“现在九出院，以后助理的活儿你继续做。”洛基说。  
“索尔呢？”  
“我把他辞了。”

太惨了，索尔还不知道自己已经被洛基单方面辞退了，仍旧白白守着手机等了洛基一天，但对方却连一个句号都没有发过来。他结束了下午的训练就往洛基的办公室跑，却发现里面黑着灯，锁着门。他给范达尔发信息，以为他们和弗瑞一起开会，但范达尔却说今天没有任何会议。  
那洛基去哪儿了？  
他掏出手机刚准备给洛基打个电话，达希却发来了一条短信：  
[我已经出院了，然后吧……教授知道你找我打听消息的事情了。他有点生气。]  
[你告诉他的？！]  
[当然不是。总之，有个坏消息是……教授让我告诉你，以后你不用再当他的助理了。]  
手机屏幕都快被索尔捏碎了。  
[他在哪儿？]  
[弗瑞教授临时找他去有事，过两天回来。总之……]  
在另一个城市陪着洛基的达希抓着手机斟酌着用词，她想说“趁早放弃吧你已经被教授判了死刑了”，但又觉得这样太伤人，最后只能打上一句：  
[没事的。]

那种被恋人用一条短信分手的心酸，索尔这辈子可是第一次尝到了。

但如果连问都不问清楚原因就此放弃，这也太不索尔了。他算着时间，让范达尔一看见弗瑞回来了就给他发消息。果不其然，在等了三天之后，洛基公寓的窗户终于亮了。

本来一直憋着闷气的索尔，一看见那透出的暖暖的、浅浅的黄色，那点憋屈顿时也消了一大半。洛基要是不喜欢自己做他的助理，那就不做好了。但终归还是要继续粘着他的，什么身份都不重要。

索尔这样想着，又担心洛基忙起来没吃饭，于是先去隔壁街区的餐厅买了份沙拉和披萨，才进了公寓，敲开了洛基的家门。

洛基知道索尔一定会过来，本来也就没打算隐藏什么。他他开门、让他进来，然后坐在沙发上盯着他问想干嘛。  
索尔将手里的食物放在一旁的茶几上，坐在另一张单人沙发上，问洛基：  
“我的工作做得不好么？为什么突然让达希回来？”  
洛基在心里轻哼一声，想着你难道不知道真正原因是什么？还和我装？  
于是他也冠冕堂皇地装起来：  
“还是达希比较熟悉这份工作。”  
“那我以后还能来帮忙么？”  
“你不需要训练么？太占用你的时间了。”洛基不自觉地在沙发上盘起一条腿。这两天他陪着弗瑞拜访了好几个学校，腿都要断了。  
这次轮到索尔不说话了。他的眼睛一直跟着洛基的动作，看见他用手轻轻地在捏自己的脚跟。  
“你的腿怎么了？不舒服？”索尔问。  
洛基被这样一问，手里的动作顿时停了。  
“不舒服的话我可以帮你按摩腿部的肌肉。”索尔从沙发上站了起来，俨然化身成一个颇有经验的按摩师。  
“我不需要。”洛基轻咳一声，从沙发上盘起自己的腿，坐直身体。

“有没有身体乳？或者面霜？”洛基的抗议索尔干脆不作处理，他走到卫生间，熟门熟路地从柜子里拿出一罐可以用的乳霜。  
他又坐了回来，一把拉过洛基的脚，把他的睡裤挽到膝盖上方。乳霜在掌心揉搓加热，索尔的手开始在洛基的小腿来来来去去地揉捏，最高到膝弯，最低到脚踝，那双手像是有魔力似的，当指尖在洛基的踝骨打转，洛基忍不住猛地屈了一下腿。  
“别动。”索尔压着声音说，手上的力度也稍微松了松。  
洛基的腿很直，肌肉刚刚好，不会像常见的那些运动员粗壮到过分，也不缺少力量感。因为他状态紧张，腿上的肌肉绷起，凸显出明显的形状来。索尔托着他小腿上的肉上推，手卡在膝弯处，托着他的腿弯曲后微微向旁边打开，将他摆成一条腿屈起的姿势，然后又稍微用力整个人压了下来。那双蓝眼睛就近在眼前。

直观地说，要不是中间隔着一条腿，索尔整个人就要压在洛基身上了。这个姿势有点太亲密。洛基不由得滚动了一下喉咙，或许是因为这几天找借口躲着索尔心虚，干脆侧过脸避开索尔的眼神。  
“可以了。”洛基手撑着想要从沙发上起来，“我的腿不痛了。”  
“放松点。没事的。”索尔在他膝盖上拍了拍。  
洛基没说话，他只能躺回去，偷偷控制自己的呼吸，又慢又长地从鼻子里往外出气。  
“在球队的时候，我们都这样放松肌肉。”索尔专心致志地继续手上的动作，倒显得洛基的拘谨变得不那么光明正大了起来。  
洛基没办法忽视掉那种被身体紧紧抓住的感觉，并不是痛，只是一种被索尔有力地触碰过的、无法忽视的感觉。奇怪，上一次按背的时候怎么就不像现在这样不对劲呢。

索尔一次又一次用手掌摩擦洛基的小腿，有时候会按到膝盖之上的大腿内侧。温热的掌心将乳膏涂抹在光滑的皮肤上，手指在他的皮肤上留在红色的印记。接下来，索尔的手不再局限于洛基的小腿，他按摩到了洛基的脚踝，有时候还带着脚掌心，将手握成拳头去一次次按压轻捶洛基的脚掌根部。

这下两个人谁都没说话，只留下洛基被按疼了偶尔小声的抽气声。索尔时不时观察着洛基的反应，他知道自己可能按到了洛基某一处敏感的地方让他觉得不舒服，整个人紧绷得像随时要炸毛的猫一样。但他自己也好不到那里去，自己喜欢的人就在面前，还如此亲密，让他的下体也渐渐有点了反应，心里那点找个借口贴近洛基的“邪恶想法”就差明明白白地写在脸上了。  
“这样舒服吗？”索尔稍微用力，按着洛基小腿的跟腱。  
“唔……有点……”洛基的语音未落，索尔的拇指一使劲，洛基身体里一阵又麻又酸的感觉立刻就冒出来，刺激得他再也忍不下去了，甩着脚往回缩腿，大声喊停：  
“不行不行，啊啊痛痛痛……嗯啊……”  
洛基原本憋着气想着赶紧结束，索尔这一按倒让他憋不住声音，呻吟出口。他痛得整个人一紧张，腿不受控制地往前一踢，脚底正好蹭到了索尔的裆部。  
洛基一愣，觉得这很不妙。  
索尔一愣，觉得这不妙极了。  
两个人大眼瞪小眼。  
索尔赶紧侧过脸，盯着茶几上的还未开封的沙拉盒子，掩饰着自己，慢慢做了个吞咽。他觉得洛基好像看过来了，于是无法控制地更紧张了。  
“你……”  
“按摩时候有生理反应，这很正常。”索尔已经顾不上什么了，就想赶紧找个借口结束现在的尴尬局面。  
洛基从沙发上站起来，轻咳一声随手指了指卫生间，“你可以……去里面解决一下。”然后赶紧溜进了书房。

等一下，洛基坐在书桌后回忆起刚才的尴尬时刻，怎么还有人给别人按摩能按到自己起反应的？  
有一个想法在他的脑袋里跳出来，但很快又觉得不对。  
难道……他就这么喜欢我？


	9. Chapter 9

索尔的手心浮起了一层湿冷的汗液。他的一只手撑在卫生间洗漱台的大理石面板上，另一只手无数次张开又攥紧，攥紧又张开。洛基刚才表现出来的回避和闪躲已经明明白白地告诉他：达希已经将自己的秘密对洛基全盘托出。  
更要命的是——索尔看了一眼终于软下去的小弟弟——这生理反应也太明显了。

索尔在卫生间里冲了冲脸，擦干水珠之后朝书房走去。书房的门没关，笔记本电脑电源一闪一闪的蓝光照亮了书桌后洛基的半张脸。索尔挡住了走廊大部分的灯光，两个人几乎是同时在黑暗里一言不发。  
“我的秘密好像被你发现了。”索尔率先打破沉默，他抓了抓自己的头发，试图掩盖语气中那因为紧张而微微的颤抖。  
“什么秘密？”洛基看向他。他裹紧身上的睡袍，从书桌后站起来慢悠悠地走到索尔面前，瞟了眼索尔地裤裆，略带讥讽的语气说：“随时随地可以勃起的秘密？”  
“你知道我想说的不是这个。”索尔低下头望着洛基。  
“那还有什么？”洛基能感觉道索尔的目光一直停留在自己身上，简直可以在头顶上凿出一个洞。  
“我的确和达希问了很多关于你的事情，特别是私生活那些——如果你不喜欢，我可以向你道歉。”索尔耸耸肩，他放低音量接着说，“我这么做是因为，我想了解你更多一些。这么多年没见，我想知道你都发生了什么。”  
“我看不到你有任何需要了解的必要。”洛基把手臂包抱在胸前，心里却已经开始祈祷索尔别做傻事——他很担心索尔会口不择言说出一些不该说的话，例如——

“我喜欢你。”

THERE U GO.

洛基一听见这句话就仿佛炸了毛的猫一般往后退了两步。  
“收回你刚才说的话，奥丁森先生。”我都用了“奥丁森先生”这个称呼了，他总该知道事态的严重性了吧，洛基心想。于是他接着说道：“收回去，我就当什么都没听见。”  
“这就是你不想让我继续当助理的原因？”索尔往前一步，双手扶在门框两侧，在书房背光的效果加持下，索尔的体型优势让他看起来像一头蓄势待发的野兽。  
“你早就感觉到我喜欢你，对不对？”索尔低沉着声音问道。  
“我是你的教授，索尔。”洛基睁大了眼睛瞪着他。  
“严格来说你不是我的直系教授，严格来说你还是我母亲的学生。”索尔步步紧逼。  
“这下你倒变得严肃又伶牙俐齿了起来。”  
“感情问题我一向认真又严肃。”索尔朝他眨了眨那双蓝眼睛，“所以，你怎么想？”  
洛基几不可闻地叹口气，脑袋里飞快闪过无数个拒绝的理由。他朝索尔摆摆手，示意他让出走廊的通道，“我没什么可以说的，索尔。虽然这是你的自由，但是我必须告诉你，我不是同性恋。”  
说这句话的时候洛基已经越过索尔，他只是微微扭过头露出半张脸，语气也轻描淡写，就如同在说一个很普通的真相。  
“你什么？”索尔先是一愣，然后快步走上前，用力拉住洛基的手腕。  
“我不知道你的gaydar是不是出了什么问题，但我不是同性恋。”洛基将手从索尔的掌心抽出来转身就走，留下似乎还未能完全消化这个信息的索尔傻站在走廊里。  
过了几分钟，索尔突然摇摇头笑起来。离开前，他看着假装若无其事的坐在沙发上的洛基，认真地说：“你知道吗，洛基，这个拒绝的理由逊毙了。”

洛基不是同性恋？骗鬼呢。

索尔想起7年前，这么说可能有点让人厌烦，但是自从他和洛基重遇之后，他就越来越频繁地会想起7年前的事情。他记得那天晚上，洛基带着他参加一个派对。派对嘈杂，男男女女挤在房间里的不同角落里聊天或是接吻，有性急的更是索性跑到楼上的客房真枪实干起来。

还未成年的索尔端着一杯可乐，无所事事地坐在沙发上看着眼前混乱的成年人的世界。洛基原本不打算带他来，但架不住索尔的软磨硬泡。说到洛基，索尔抬起头在房间里面环顾了一圈，终于在靠近厨房的角落里发现了他的身影。

洛基和三个朋友站在一起聊天，他们说到什么，然后一起大笑了起来。洛基的脸颊有些发红，看起来是喝了不少，他很少这样笑，索尔并不是抱怨他从未对自己笑过，只是陈述一个事实。他看见洛基身旁一个高个子的男人乘机揽住他的肩膀，那颗脑袋离洛基越来越近。就在大家都没注意的时候，那个男人突然凑过去吻了洛基。

索尔感觉自己的脑袋里“嗡”的一声，连忙扭过头将整个人缩回沙发里。他看见洛基接吻——和一个男人。索尔看得一清二楚，洛基张开的薄薄的双唇，还有里面半伸出来的舌尖。那个画面不停地在脑袋里面重复播放。原来洛基对同性感兴趣，这个结论让索尔不由得全身发烫——按理来说，害羞的人不应该是他，但不知道为什么却异常觉得口渴、燥热又心烦。

不知道过了多久。他把手里的可乐大口地一饮而尽，犹豫了几分钟之后才站起身往厨房那边走。洛基已经不在那里了，震耳欲聋的音乐声中，他挤开流理台旁边站着聊天的人，给自己再倒了一杯可乐，很快又喝光。直到这时索尔才勉强放松下来。他的视线在读在房间里面逡巡，来来往往的人影中，终于在走廊转向二楼的楼梯口找到了靠着墙壁闭眼休息的洛基。

索尔走过去，坐在洛基身旁。他的眼睛看见洛基喝醉的皮肤又红又烫，鼻子还能闻到他身上散发出来的淡淡的酒精味。索尔伸手摇了摇洛基的肩膀：  
“你还好吗？”他轻声地问。  
洛基听先是点点头，很快又摇摇头。他费劲地张开眼睛，涣散地望着索尔好几分钟之后，才认出他来：  
“啊，索尔。”洛基凑过去，伸出手指点了点索尔的脸，确认是活人之后突然笑了起来：“你怎么……会在这里？”  
“我们回家，洛基？你喝醉了。”索尔试图将洛基从地板上拉起来，但对方一动不动。  
洛基开始靠着索尔说话，他先是掐了掐他的脸，然后又揪起索尔的金发，没有意识地嘟囔着说：“你真是一个讨人厌的小鬼……”  
索尔一听他这样说，整张脸立刻黑了下来。  
“之前很讨厌……现在……”洛基把头靠在索尔的肩膀上，继续自言自语。  
“现在什么？”索尔觉得自己的心脏不由得一跳又一跳。  
“现在……”  
洛基抬起头，两颗脑袋靠得更近了。洛基地黑发漫不经心地披散着，脸颊有点红扑扑的酒气，倒让那张脸变得比原来更好看了。索尔忍不住吞咽了一口，他问道：  
“现在什么？”  
“现在……”洛基伸手摸上索尔的脸颊，嘴巴微微张开，索尔觉得自己的心都要从嘴巴里跳出来了——但这时，洛基却洛基忍不住打了一个酒嗝，酒气全部喷在索尔脸上，整个人彻底丧失意识软瘫了。

索尔气鼓鼓地抬起洛基就往外走。他在路边拦了一辆计程车，把洛基整个人扔进后座之后就吩咐司机往家地方向开去。索尔贴着车窗坐着，他把车厢里尽可能多地空间都留给了喝醉了的洛基，和他那双大长腿。洛基原本还能好好地靠着，但很快就把索尔当成了巨型抱枕或是毛毯，整个脑袋耷拉下来，最后枕着索尔的大腿睡着了。  
索尔一动也不敢动。他的双手小心翼翼地护着洛基地脑袋，把他垂到脸上的长发拨开，洛基地鼻息让他的大腿隔着牛仔裤都觉得热得发烫。车窗外是不停往后退的闪烁的霓虹，车里除了司机放的电台声之外，没有一人说话。  
索尔其实很享受车厢里这段安静的时光，他知道洛基明早醒来一定不会记得这一切，但他也不在乎。只是那个吻，他无意间看见的那个吻，还有洛基伸出来的舌尖，从此却烙印在索尔的心里，在两人剩下的相处时光中，迅速生根发芽，绕着索尔的心脏盘根错节长成了巨树。

第二天一早，洛基一进办公室就看见书桌上放在两杯一模一样的咖啡。一旁的达希朝他露出一个鬼脸，慢吞吞地解释说：“其中一杯是我给你买的，另一杯是那个大个子给你买的。”  
“他人呢？”  
“放下咖啡就走了。他还说你午餐想吃什么可以提前给他发短信，他会送过来。”  
洛基默不作声地点点头，他刚坐下，手机就收到了索尔地信息，里面写道：  
[因为你没有给我正式的书面通知，也没有和弗瑞教授交代，所以你辞退我的事情并不成立。我还是你的助理。]  
看吧，这就是洛基最不想面对的局面。

这样的日子过了几天。索尔雷打不动地每天早上给洛基送咖啡、买早餐、订外卖，没有训练的时候还和达希一起整理文件和资料。那天晚上地表白和对峙两个人都没有提起，仿佛这件事情从不存在一样。但洛基知道索尔打的是什么主意，索尔想要悄无声息地入侵自己的生活，或许还试图改变自己的想法。  
但索尔表现并没有反常的地方，洛基即使想指责也找不到任何理由。他们变得向一对普通的师生一样，除了必要的工作交流并无其他，这一点“怪异”，连达希都看出来了。

那天下午索尔不在办公室，快下班的时候，有过几面之缘的彼得突然跑来，气喘吁吁的，在门口看到索尔不在里面之后又连忙抱歉。  
“抱歉，劳菲森教授，我以为索尔今天会在这里为您工作。”  
“他今天有训练，所以没来。”洛基记得这个学生，他朝彼得露出一个善意的微笑，“如果你有急事可以给他打电话。”  
“不是什么大不了的事情。”彼得抓了抓自己的头发，“我这里有两张之前索尔拜托我弄的电影票，麻烦您等他来的时候给他。”彼得走进办公室，把电影票从背包里拿出来放在洛基的书桌上，说了声再见就溜走了。  
洛基好奇地拿过电影票一看，电影是在本周末，电影院在遥远的布鲁克林东区，上映的是……《猛鬼街》。


	10. Chapter 10

球队里的人都知道索尔最近心情不太好。这段时间他变得沉默寡言，训练的时候时常对着空气发呆，不训练的时候更是推掉了所有队友们的集体活动，但没人知道他怎么了，包括平时和他关系比较好的范达尔。几番揣测之后，大家开始人云亦云地八卦，学校里最受欢迎的运动员、球队王子、舞会国王——索尔奥丁森，一定是失恋了。

那天的训练刚结束，索尔提着自己的运动包一走进更衣室，就看到范达尔坐在衣柜前的长凳上，摆出一副“嘿老兄我们来谈谈”的架势。范达尔看见索尔走进来，于是从长凳上起身，走到索尔的更衣柜旁，一边看他收拾东西一边问：“你最近怎么了？”  
“什么怎么了？”索尔只是瞟了范达尔一眼，脸上像盖着一层冰。  
“大家都说你最近很不对劲，连最迟钝的沃斯塔格都看出来了。今天的训练你居然错失了两个传球，这可不像你啊，兄弟。”范达尔用力捶了一圈索尔的胸口，换作平日，索尔肯定会立刻“反击”，但他这次居然只是愣了一愣，低着头从柜子里拿出毛巾，沉默地走向了浴室。  
“索尔！”范达尔在他背后叫他，“你到底怎么了？”

索尔也想和别人说自己到底怎么了，他也想给消极的情绪找一个出口。但心里面的话一咕噜冒上喉咙，又全部被他压下去。自从那天离开洛基的家，他就开始变得郁郁寡欢。洛基拒绝了他，用的还是一个奇烂无比的理由。索尔不是容易放弃的人，只是怎么都想不明白，洛基劳菲森，一个可以在派对上可以和男人舌吻的人，一个家里面有男同色情杂志的人，怎么会说自己不是同性恋？

难道是因为欧洲的土豆吃多了，把性取向都改变了？

“要我说，这就只是他随便想到的拒绝你的一个借口。”被洛基拒绝之后的一晚，索尔自己在家越想越烦闷，于是就约阿茉拉出来喝酒。嘈杂的小酒馆里，两个人各自喝了几瓶啤酒之后，作为索尔一直以来的“恋爱顾问”，阿茉拉开始帮索尔分析他失败的原因。  
“就好像我们女人拒绝一个不喜欢的男人，有时候直说太伤人，于是找一个伤害程度小一点的理由。”阿茉拉说。  
“对于我来说，这个伤害程度反而更大。”索尔朝吧台后的侍者招招手，一瓶新的啤酒立刻送了过来。  
索尔撑着脑袋四处望，吧台不远处，他早就注意到有一个年轻的男人一直在看向他，索尔烦不胜烦，干脆和阿茉莉拉换了个位置，留给对方一个无趣的背影。  
“我搞砸了吗，阿茉拉?我只是想告诉他我喜欢他。”  
“承认吧，索尔。人生就是如此，你不可能总是得到你想要的，别总是期望太高。”  
“我之前的人生，从来都没有期望任何东西。只有这一次，只有洛基劳菲森。”索尔深深地叹了口气，把脸埋进自己的手臂里。阿茉拉注意到对面男子投来的热情的目光，于是朝他大声地吹了一声口哨，用胳膊肘捅了捅索尔的头，说道：“12点钟方向，索尔，只要你点头，任何一个男的都乐意被你带上床。”  
任何一个男人？索尔在心里对这句话嗤之以鼻。如果真的是这样，为什么偏偏唯独洛基不愿意呢？

索尔在浴室里冲了很长一段时间，热气不停地笼罩在周围，脑袋也变得有些空空荡荡。直到几乎所有队员都离开之后，他才走出浴室，慢吞吞地整理好东西，离开了球队的更衣室。已经过了晚上8点，索尔绕过球场，莫名其妙地走到了洛基办公室楼下。索尔抬头一看，发现上面的灯还亮着。  
他掏出手机，攥在手里犹豫了几分钟之后，给洛基发了一条短信：  
[还在加班？需要帮你订餐吗?]  
又过了几分钟，洛基的回复才发过来：  
[你怎么知道我还在加班？]  
[我路过楼下看见办公室的灯还亮着。]  
[给你送一份三明治上去，不收外送费。]

差不多半个小时之后，索尔拎着一份三明治和一杯咖啡出现在洛基面前。办公室里只有洛基一个人，和他作伴的只有敲击键盘的声音。  
“达希呢？”索尔把吃的放在洛基的办公桌上。两只无所事事的手插在裤兜里。  
“她和弗瑞教授去看布展的情况了。”洛基的眼睛从电脑前抬起，飞快地看了索尔一眼。  
“我以为布展的事情是你在负责。”  
“的确是我。但是今天下午我有一个电话会议，所以才让达希代我去。”洛基那噼里啪啦不停打字的手终于停了下来，他呼出一口气，晃了晃因为加班而变得有些晕乎乎的脑袋，整个人也不再变得紧绷绷的。他拿过索尔买来的三明治，撕开外面得到包装纸刚咬一口，突然想起了什么。洛基拉开抽屉，从里面拿出两张纸递到索尔面前。  
“这个，”洛基说，“下午的时候彼得送过来，说是你要的东西。”

索尔拿过来一看，原来是那两张《猛鬼街》的电影票。他之前拜过托彼得帮他找一家还能放老旧B级片的电影院，原本是打算约洛基再去看一次，但没想到电影票好不容易搞到手了，他和洛基的关系却变得尴尬起来——看电影？NO，至少现在不太行。  
索尔将电影票塞进裤袋里，他看着洛基，洛基低头看着眼前的三明治和咖啡，似乎并没有继续想要交谈的意思。索尔也觉得没劲，他和洛基说了声再见就转身离开。但刚走到门口，索尔又突然回过身来，开口问道：“你还想去看吗，《猛鬼街》？”  
洛基咽下口中的生菜叶子，“我以为这张票是你约别人看的。”  
“别装傻，劳菲森教授。”索尔无奈地笑起来。  
“没有别人。我原本想约的就是你。”  
“如果我没理解错的话，这是个约会？”  
“如果我说是呢？”索尔彻底转过身来，他往屋子里迈了几步，两个人的中间只隔了一张书桌。索尔的眼睛一直盯着洛基的脸，不愿意放过任何一个微小的表情：不管是厌恶、惊讶、撒谎还是迟疑，他都想把这些画面记在脑袋里，一个一个、仔仔细细地分析，直到他知道洛基拒绝他的真正理由。  
“我不和男人约会，索尔。”洛基手里拿着咖啡，抬起头，朝他露出一个微笑，“我不明白你为什么会喜欢我，但是我说过……”  
“你不明白的话，我现在就告诉你。”索尔看着洛基的眼睛郑重地说，“从7年前开始我就喜欢你，和你再次相遇之后我变得更加喜欢你，现在也是。”  
“接下来我要说的话，如果冒犯了那么我很抱歉，教授。但我还是想告诉你，我想吻你，拥抱你，我想和你做爱。”

一瞬间洛基有些恍神，心脏仿佛停滞了一般空了几秒。  
“你真的不能接受我吗，洛基？”  
“还是你要继续说自己不是同性恋？”  
洛基张开嘴巴，却发现好像什么都说不出来，又或者说什么都是错。他不得不低下头避开索尔的目光，长长地叹了一口气。  
“这句话我之前说过，现在我最后一次和你说，我不是同性恋。索尔。”  
索尔听到这句话，“噗嗤”一声立刻笑了起来。他的眼睛弯弯地眯起来，里面泛起的难以觉察的水光，像阳光下的海面上一层又一层的波浪。他嘴角咧开，露出好看的牙齿，但没有人会认为这是个开心的笑。索尔轻轻地摇了摇头，很快神色恢复如常。  
“瞧，这样拙劣地借口不要再用第二次了，劳菲森教授。你如此聪明，再想一个拒绝人的理由并不是什么难事。”  
索尔仿佛是自嘲一般说完这句话。他耸了耸肩，从裤袋里掏出电影票随手撕了扔进一旁的垃圾桶里，转身离开了办公室。


	11. Chapter 11

洛基从自己的床上睁开眼，他仿佛听见门外的客厅断断续续传来嘈杂的音乐声，电视机里的主持人说完一段冗长的念白之后，突然插进了一段动感的音乐。洛基拿过一旁的枕头压在自己的脑袋上，但那音乐声还是清晰入耳，奇怪，他想，昨晚自己明明没有打开电视，这动静又是从哪儿传来的？  
随它去吧。洛基眯起眼睛，迷迷糊糊想要再次入睡，音乐声外，由远及近还有一个小跑着过来的脚步声，有人停在了自己的卧室门前。洛基紧张得全身一抖，刚准备从床上跳起来，就听见门外的人敲了敲门，张口说：  
“早安，洛基。你起床了？我已经煮好了咖啡，快来。”  
洛基一愣，那明明是索尔的声音。但索尔怎么会突然出现在家里？

如果不是自己昨晚睡太多，那么此刻一定是加班过多脑袋不好使的后遗症。带着疑惑，洛基从床上爬起来，在睡衣外随便套了件睡袍开门出去。一开门，他就闻到了满屋子飘散的咖啡香气，其中还有刚出炉的热腾腾的吐司的散发出来的味道，洛基的肚子被勾引地开始咕噜咕噜叫。他捂住自己的肚子，走到厨房门口，奇怪，里面站着的的的确确是索尔。  
索尔提着咖啡壶，专心致志地倒着手边的第二杯咖啡。他循声回头，看了一眼洛基，弯着眼睛露出一口洁白的牙齿对着他大声地说了一句：“早安。”

Wait,又有哪里不对。

洛基再度打量了一眼索尔。那是索尔没错，但是总感觉个子变矮了，而且头发也没有现在的长，至于那张脸，更是有些稚嫩得不像话。索尔端着两杯咖啡走到洛基跟前，将其中的一杯放进洛基手里，他喝了一口自己手里的，然后歪着脑袋问道：  
“好了你终于写完论文了，今天我们去哪儿玩？”  
索尔的上身穿着一件“I LOVE NY”的文化衫，傻不愣登的。洛基低头看着自己手里的咖啡好几分钟之后才恍然大悟，原来现在并不是“现在”——他在做梦，梦到了很久之前的索尔和自己。

洛基仿佛有些心虚般坐到一旁的椅子上，他慢慢地嘬了一口咖啡，看向那个年轻版的索尔：  
“你想去哪儿？”  
“我不知道。”索尔摇晃着脑袋也坐了下来，“但你之前说你会安排好。我们就按照你安排的路线。”  
洛基更疑惑了，他丝毫不记得自己曾经安排过什么，更对于这样的一个早餐接下来会发生什么毫无印象。  
他张开嘴，干瘪瘪地说不出一个单词，于是又知趣地闭嘴。只能找另一个借口说：  
“不需要完全按照我设计的路线，索尔，”洛基说道，“你想去哪儿都可以，我今天都会陪你去。”  
“真的？？”年轻版的索尔眼睛陡然发亮，一闪一闪地刺得洛基不得不闭起眼睛。  
“真的。”洛基再一次郑重地许诺。  
“我想去的地方有不少……不过在我们出发之前，洛基，”索尔顿了顿，他将椅子拉近，凑在洛基面前，直勾勾地盯着洛基说：“我有话对你说。”  
“什么……？”洛基不由得抱起双臂。  
“我想对你说，我……”  
“等一下……”洛基开始往后退。  
“我喜……”索尔越靠越近。  
洛基快缩到墙角里了。  
“停下！！别说！！”  
伴随着这一声大吼，洛基猛地睁开眼从床上惊醒。他的卧室无比安静，门外既没有电视机的声音，也没有脚步声。至于咖啡和吐司的香气就更别提了。洛基躺在床上喘着气，盯着天花板上的灯出神，额角边的黑发稍微有些濡湿。洛基有些不明白，自己为什么会突然梦见以前的事情，梦见索尔。

他从床上坐起来，用手捋了捋自己的头发，又顺手从床头柜上拿过手机一看，早晨7点05分。达希5分钟前发来了今天的第一条短信：  
[早安，教授。别忘了今天9点半在学校和弗瑞教授的会议。]  
洛基给达希回复了一个OK的表情，又划开手机里不同的APP，随便浏览了几分钟之后就扔到一旁。开会，开不完的会。洛基这次负责的展览的项目已经快进行到收尾阶段，文物在本周五就会从欧洲空运过来，在此之前需要通过大大小小无数个会议确认届时开幕仪式的一系列环节和邀请嘉宾的问题。  
洛基躺回床上，闭起眼睛什么都不想，给自己最后几分钟放空的时间——如果可以的话，他现在甚至想抽一支烟，然后再次从床上起身，沉默着走向浴室，新的一天开始了，还有数不清的工作等着他完成。

9点20分，当洛基穿着光鲜亮丽的西装出现在学校会议厅门口时，一旁等待的达希端着咖啡走了过来。  
“很准时嘛，教授。”  
洛基接过咖啡喝了一口，耸耸肩说：“迟到不是我的风格。”他带着达希走进会议室里入座，弗瑞教授还没到，在场的除了其他几位老师之外，还有一直以来跟着这个项目的学生。洛基不动声色地环绕一周，却发现依旧少了索尔身影。

距离上一次他俩在办公室的不欢而散已经过去了一周。从那晚起，索尔再也没有出现在洛基的面前，连他已经习惯了的那杯雷打不动的咖啡也一同消失了。达希私下问过索尔，对方给的回答说因为球队重要的比赛即将来临，索尔作为球队主力理所当然要增加训练时间，所以已经和弗瑞教授提出暂停参与项目的申请，最终弗瑞教授也同意了。  
这是索尔自己的决定，洛基作为一个外校的教授，自然也不好、更不会多说什么。

“劳菲森教授。”听见有人叫自己的名字，洛基扭过身一看，对方是另一个跟项目的学生，洛基记得他的名字叫范达尔，和索尔一样也是橄榄球队的队员。  
“早安，范达尔。”洛基的先是朝他露出一个客气的笑容，然后说：“我以为你和索尔奥丁森一样，忙于训练所以已经不再参与这个项目了。”  
“训练？”范达尔听不明白，他摇摇头问道：“什么训练？”  
一旁的达希敏锐地觉察到什么，于是抢过话茬说：“橄榄球队的训练？索尔说你们接下来会有很重要的比赛，所以……”  
“我不明白。”范达尔笑了，他说自己压根没听到教练提到什么比赛，之前这一周他们只是常规性训练，但由于需要帮弗瑞教授处理其他事情，所以有好几次训练甚至都没有参加。  
范达尔解释完之后就走到自己的座位前做好。留下一言不发的洛基和脑海里警铃大作的达希。  
“所以……”达希干巴巴地开口，想要快速地把这尴尬的话题带过去，否则她觉得自己就快要被着怪异的气氛压死了。  
“所以，索尔奥丁森说的都是谎话。他欺骗了你，也欺骗了我。根本就没有什么比赛。”  
洛基掏出手机翻出和索尔的短信界面，他快速地打下一整条短信：  
[你他妈的居然骗我？]  
刚准备点击“发送”，洛基觉得不妥，于是把“他妈的”删掉：  
[你居然骗我？]  
洛基盯着手机界面这条短信，过了无数个十秒之后，还是选择了将字母全部删除。短信并没有发出，那一串字母变得没有任何意义。

会议从早上一直持续到下午。等到洛基从会议室出来时，整个人的力气仿佛被掏空一样，口干舌燥，更别提达希了。纽约已经进正式进入了夏天，气候环境的恶化让热浪一年高过一年。师生两人沉默着朝办公室的方向走去，彼此再也没有多余的力气说多余的话。

走出教学楼，接下来的一段长路都要在烈日的余温炙烤下前行。洛基侧过脸看了一眼疲惫的达希，从她手里接过那一沓厚厚的资料，朝一旁的咖啡厅指了指说：“你去那边买两个冰淇淋，我在球场旁的树荫下等你。”  
达西先是一愣，而后感激地看了一眼洛基，一脸“教授你真是一个绅士”的痴迷表情，开心地朝咖啡厅狂奔而去。  
洛基坐在一旁树荫下长椅上，阴影将他完全遮住，缓解了一路上高温带来的不适。他脱掉西装外套，将白衬衫的袖口挽起，露出一段好看的小臂。不远处的球场，有三三两两的体育系的学生在训练，不管在哪儿都惹人注目的啦啦队响亮口号声随着热浪一波又一波地传进路人的耳朵里。

达希很快跑了回来。她将手里的香草味冰激凌递给洛基，两人坐在长椅上一口接一口地吃着。不一会儿，洛基的注意力被手机里的短信分散，压根没注意到球场上的动静，直到达希用手肘撞了撞他，才回过神来。  
“你看！”达希指着不远处的秀场，“橄榄球队开始训练了。”  
洛基毫不在意地“嗯”了一声，再次刚低头回短信，又听见达希在耳边叫唤起来：“看！索尔！”  
洛基这才愿意抬起头。他看见索尔和队员们从训练室走到草坪上，两只手臂下夹着两个橄榄球。他就那样随意的站在一旁和队员们说话，时不时仰起头对着天大笑，似乎聊得很开心。洛基发誓，隔着这么远，他还是能听见他爽朗的笑声。很快，拉拉队员的姑娘们也靠近，她们围在索尔和队员的周围，亲昵地——洛基觉得自己的这个用词很准确——超索尔抛媚眼、说笑话、甚至还特意摸了摸索尔露出的上臂肌肉。

“Damn，没想到索尔在球场上这么辣。”一旁的达希也不由得发出这样的感慨。  
“如果你在为自己没有趁早下手而后悔的话，我劝你还是打消这个念头。”洛基吞下最后一口冰激凌，用餐巾纸擦了擦黏黏的手指头。  
“我可不后悔。”达希吹了一声口哨，“我是为你后悔，教授。”  
洛基扭过头憋了一眼达希，“你再说一遍？”  
“我不是傻瓜，我看得出来索尔不是直男，更看得出来他早就对你有意思。”达希笑了起来，似乎在说什么普通不过的事情，“但是你怎么想呢？我亲爱的劳菲森教授，你好像把他赶跑了。”  
“我们不合适。”洛基耸耸肩。  
达希“噗嗤”一声笑了起来。“哪方面呢？”她接着问，“性格？老二的尺寸？还是性取向？”  
洛基朝她翻了一个白眼，“你知道我曾经……”  
“我知道，我知道，”达希大笑，“西格恩之前和我说过，你在和她谈恋爱之前也是男女不拒的。”  
“嘿！我不是男女不拒。”洛基大声地抗议，“年轻的时候我的确曾经试过和男人……短暂的，但还是觉得不合适。所以才没有选择变成彻头彻尾的男同性恋。”  
谁年轻的时候没有做过一些荒唐的事情呢？洛基想，那时候的他什么都想要去尝试，只有这样，才能知道自己真的想要什么，能够选择什么。这才是对自己的负责任的表现。

“所以，我可以理解为你是双性恋？”达希又问道。  
“虽然我还是比较喜欢女性，但在这个情境下，我暂且同意你这么说。”洛基点点头。  
“如果不是因为性取向，那么你为什么拒绝了索尔？”  
洛基望向草坪上的索尔，眼睛随着他的动作而移动，“他太年轻了，太招人喜欢。我不觉得我能应付得过来。更何况，我和他的关系太复杂了，我不想去处理如此复杂的事情。”  
“我明白了。”达希从长椅上站了起来。她站在洛基面前，挡住了他的视线，“所以你这是临近35岁的中年男人不自信的表现。”  
“我很自信。”洛基表示抗议。  
“其他方面，我同意。这个方面，我不觉得。”  
达希将一旁的文件拿起抱在怀里，另一只手顺带拎起洛基的西装。  
“或许你是在欧洲呆久了，连性子都变得磨磨蹭蹭。要我说，管他呢，不试怎么知道。”

洛基也站了起来。他望了一眼正在做热身运动的索尔，最后跟在达希后面走回办公室。他突然想起那条未发出的短信，  
[你居然骗我？]  
或许可以换成：  
[嘿，让我们谈一谈？]

但还是算了。洛基想，反正自己也找不到联系索尔的理由。


	12. Chapter 12

「如何说服一个人同意不同的观点？」  
洛基在网页搜索栏敲下这一排字，点击“搜索”，两只绿眼睛开始盯着哗啦啦出来的信息快速的浏览。上面提到的关键词无一例外都是“强势”、“有理有据”、“先相信你自己”、“从最简单的道理开始”和“口才要好”等等。  
1、口才好，OK，这个我可以做到。洛基在这一点的备注上打了个勾，开始盘算自己的优势——他打算和索尔开诚布公地谈一谈，但在此之前，还需要做一些准备。  
2、强势，不确定，他留下一个问号。没有人可以强势得过大学橄榄球队的四分卫，没有人。哪怕从体格上。  
3、有理有据，第二个勾。多新鲜啊，洛基心想，我当然占据真理的优势，我说我不喜欢男人，之前交往的也都是女性，没错啊，一点都没错。  
4、先相信你自己。Ease cake.  
5、从最简单的道理开始。最简单的道理，那不就是你喜欢的人不一定喜欢你，这个从小学的时候大家都了解的真理吗？没有任何心理负担地，洛基再一次打上一个勾。  
好极了，他心满意足地望着自己的结果，体格上我打不过索尔，那我总能用舌头说服他吧？

但自从知道每天下午索尔都会和球队在球场训练之后，洛基有些心虚般故意绕开那一片区域。按理说，从办公室出来之后走到校门口，最近的距离就是穿过球场那一片，但是他固执地不想再去，宁愿绕远路也绝不妥协。  
达希很快就察觉到洛基的怪异，她毫不留情地戳穿他：“你就是在逃避索尔。”  
“我没有。”洛基在办公桌前头也不抬地否定。  
“现在是下午时间……让我看看，”达希恶作剧版慢悠悠地看了眼手机，“4点20分。如果你真的没有逃避索尔，不如现在我们就下楼，去那附近走一走？”  
“外面很热。”洛基在欧洲习惯了穿三件套，就算只有马甲和衬衫，纽约夏天的比起欧洲来说还是太热了。  
“就下去五分钟。”  
“我拒绝。”  
达希撇撇嘴，她抱着文件离开办公室，朝里面大吼一句：“你在自欺欺人，劳菲森教授。”  
“我没有！”  
达希在走廊里听见了洛基大声的回答，抱着文件笑得直不起腰。她很快又跑回去，从门口探出一个脑袋继续说：“你知道这样的情况该如何解决吗，劳菲森教授？”  
这次还没等洛基回答，达希伸出一只手，五指环在一起在空中做出一个上下撸动的动作，“打一炮就好了！”

这样的逃避是有效果的，接下来几天洛基果然没有在学校里再看到索尔。或许这样的方法愚蠢了一些，洛基这样认为，但只要给索尔足够多的时间，说不定那种对自己的狂热就会烟消云散，更别提等展览结束之后，自己还要回到欧洲。隔了一个大洋之后，再怎么喜欢都是不真切的。

但让洛基万万没想到的是，在他特意避开一切可能和索尔碰面的场合之后，索尔还是误打误撞地闯了进来。那天他刚结束一场会议，其他人都走了，只有洛基一个人还留在会议室里。他刚准备离开时，一抬头就发现索尔站在会议室的门口，一言不发地看着自己。  
两个人对视了几秒，洛基正想着要如何开口，就听见索尔问道：  
“我来找范达尔。”  
洛基的心里松了口气，他不知道索尔倚着门口看了多久。他对着索尔笑了一下，“范达尔已经提前走了。”  
索尔点点头，他将运动包反手拎在肩膀上，伸手对洛基随意地抬了一下，算是说了再见。  
洛基听见他的脚步声由大变小，越来越远。他刚叹出一口气，又听见索尔的脚步声折返回来，一步一步塔在地砖上，越来越响，而自己的心跳也随着那脚步声的节奏扑通扑通地加速。洛基迅速抱起旁边的一沓资料、西装外套和笔记本电脑，刚准备冲出会议室就被索尔在门口堵了个正着。  
索尔的眼睛打量着洛基，他指了指洛基怀里的一堆东西，说：“我帮你拿回办公室。”  
“谢谢，但我……”  
洛基刚准备拒绝，怀里的电脑和资料就被索尔强行抱了过去。他一只手拎着自己的运动包，一只手抱着资料和电脑还算绰绰有余。  
会议室在9楼，两个人一前一后进了电梯，站的位置也比较尴尬，中间几乎能塞下一个半达希。洛基按下自己办公室所在的楼层按钮之后，电梯里安静地只有他和索尔的呼吸声。  
“达希怎么不来帮你？”索尔侧头看了一眼洛基，开口问道。  
“她下午有其他事情要忙。”  
对话结束。又是一阵沉默。“叮”的一声之后，电梯门打开，索尔先走了出去，洛基跟在后面。他看见索尔熟门熟路地走到自己办公室的门口，站在一旁等自己开了门之后，再把手里的资料全部放在办公桌上。  
“索尔。”眼看索尔马上要走，洛基突然叫住了他，“我上次和你说的，你都能理解，对吧？”  
洛基的脑袋里快速地回忆起自己多天以前搜索出来的“如何说服一个人同意不同的观点”的「实用手册」。  
眼看索尔没反应，洛基又往前迈了一步，继续问：“如果因为我拒绝你的理由让你觉得不能接受。那么我向你道歉。”  
“所以你现在是在和我道歉？”索尔扭过头望着洛基。  
“对，我向你道歉。这是我的道歉。”洛基又重复了一遍，“所以我们之间……没事，对吧？”  
“我们之间当然没事。”索尔的嘴角先是动了动，然后朝洛基露出一个没什么温度的笑容，“你说的我都能理解。但是我说的，不知道劳菲森教授又是不是能理解？”  
这句话到让洛基有些听不懂了。  
“我说过，”索尔彻底将身体转了过来，也往前迈了一步，拉近和洛基之间的距离。“我说过，‘我想吻你，拥抱你，我想和你做爱’，不知道这句话聪明的洛基劳菲森教授又能不能理解？”  
洛基一愣，他望着索尔的蓝眼睛，心里第一个反应是自己这一次输了。在索尔面前，任凭之前自己的口才有多么好，却仿佛什么话都说不出来。  
“我不接受你的道歉，洛基。”索尔朝洛基伸出手，看似随意地用手捻了一下他垂在肩膀附近的黑发，很快又松开：“直到你真的了解我那句话的意思之后，我们才来讨论道歉这个问题。”

「如何友好而有效地向一个人道歉？」  
回到家后，洛基在网页搜索栏噼里啪啦地敲下这一排字，飞快地浏览完第一页的结果之后不满意，洛基又在搜索栏补充：「如何友好、不伤人、不说刻薄的话而有效地向一个人道歉？」  
在看完前五页搜索结果之后，洛基终于意识到自己这样做也只是徒劳而已。他靠在沙发上，比起眼睛想要放空整颗脑袋，但却无法自控般不停回想着索尔那句话：  
我想吻你，拥抱你，我想和你做爱。  
我想吻你，拥抱你，我想和你做爱。  
我想吻你，拥抱你，我想和你做爱。  
我想吻你，拥抱你，我想和你做爱。  
我想吻你，拥抱你，我想和你做爱。

什么叫做“等到你真的了解那句话的意思”？一想到这里，洛基猛地睁开眼睛，“噌”地一下从沙发上坐起。浏览器打开内容最丰富的的色情网站，分类里选择“GAY”这个选项。  
在他无意识地滑动鼠标的同时，脑袋里愤愤地想：好歹自己比索尔大这么多，在他连下面的毛都还没长的时候，自己就已经进入青春期了好吗？男同性恋是有多了不起？自己年轻的时候好歹也是男女通吃过的，就算从来没有和男性做到最后一步，但是理论上的同性性经验也不少。

洛基扫了一遍点击热度最高的视频页面，从封面预览图片中选了一个看上去还算对胃口的视频，然后点开，把电脑抱在怀里，躺在沙发上就这样看了起来。刚开始，一边看，洛基还一边自言自语点评到：  
“这个不行，这个身材太烂了。”  
“这个体位是怎么做到的？身体折成这样，腰不会断吗？”  
“每个人看起来都是轻轻松松就进去了，有这么简单吗？”  
“这个这么粗，出来的时候不会很痛吗？”  
……  
等洛基把前五页的视频都看完之后，他的心里状态已经变成：  
“这个太弱了，屁股软趴趴的。”  
“这个体位很普通啊。”  
“这个体型不行，身材一看就缺少锻炼……还没有索尔的好……”  
索尔。洛基无意间想起他的名字，脑海里却立刻闪现出那天下午吃着冰淇淋的时候，在阳光下闪闪发光的索尔。他的完美的身高、结实的体型、全身的肌肉……几乎比这些GV男优的身材都还要好。  
洛基在沙发上换了一个姿势躺着，电脑里还继续播放着嗯嗯啊啊的情节，他将电脑推到一旁，闭上眼睛准备休息一下，脑海里却不停地重播这刚才看到的色情内容。迷迷糊糊中，视频里的两个男优似乎变换了角色，同样是在一张白色的大床上，洛基好像看见自己趴在索尔的身上，索尔的手揉搓着自己的屁股，而他俩还忘情地交换一个热辣的吻……

“WHAT THE FUCK!”洛基立刻从沙发上跳了起来。  
为什么，自己会幻象和索尔做爱？


	13. Chapter 13

那幻想的画面真的太羞耻了。在充满情欲的背景声中，洛基满脸通红地坐在沙发上，但整个人只是刚直起身，很快又软趴趴地躺了回去。他的脸埋在沙发的抱枕里，脑袋里开始回忆他刚才幻象到的情节——接下来，在那个吻之后，他们会做什么？

索尔会把他压在床上，从胸口开始一直亲下去。舌头濡湿了洛基的乳尖，用力吮吸再用牙齿轻咬，然后是小腹的肌肉，再往下是大腿的内侧的皮肤，索尔滚烫的呼吸会让洛基的身体像着了火一样难受。再然后，——在洛基的幻想中，索尔的手握住了他的阴茎，手指摩擦着顶端的沟线和眼口，最后用口腔包裹住了它。  
洛基倒吸了一口气，仅仅只是这一段想象，就让他无法自控地把自己的手伸进了睡裤里。他弯曲自己的双腿，在沙发上弓着身体，耳畔是电脑里似乎永不会停止的色情叫喊在给洛基助兴，顶端的液体很快就分泌了出来，打湿了手指，洛基不断起伏地呼吸被掩盖在沙发里，随着手上的动作越来越快，他发出小声的呻吟，脚趾甚至开始不由自主地、兴奋地弯曲、蜷缩。

他已经很久没有做这种事情了，射在手心的一瞬间，洛基靠着沙发重重地叹了一口气。他说服自己，这是在看了色情电影之后的反应，再正常也不过了。但当他脱掉被弄湿的睡裤，裸着身体走进卫生间洗澡时，脑袋里再次飘过索尔的那张脸，还是觉得有什么东西——他不能掌控的东西，就这样悄悄然地改变了。  
这样洛基开始觉得害怕。

那晚临睡前，达希给洛基来了个电话。电话里，洛基的情绪并不高，声音听上去无比的沉闷。达希和他核对了一次第二天的行程安排，还不忘提醒他再过两天这次特展的艺术品都要到了。  
“所以卸货那天你需要去现场吗，教授？”弗瑞最后选了离学校距离不远，但一个场地面积足够大的私人博物馆作为这次特展的举办地。  
电话这头的洛基慢了好几秒才回复说：“当然。我会去现场盯着工人们卸货。”  
“好，那我会和弗瑞教授确定卸货时间。到时候我们一起过去？”  
洛基没有回答，一阵沉默。  
“教授？”达希又叫了一遍他的名字，“你还好吗？”  
“当然。”洛基这才反应过来，他的脑袋居然一直不受控制地飘忽。该死，他低声骂了一句，“我只是太累了。”  
“早点睡。”达希也松了一口气，“明天学校见。”

三天之后，展览的文物全都安全降落在纽约机场。洛基和达希，还有其他工作人员一早就在博物馆等候着，按理说，卸货这种事情留给专业的人员处理就可以，但是洛基始终不放心，特别是听说在开来博物馆的路上，其中的一俩装着希腊雕像的货车因为避让不及差点和前面的车追尾之后，这更让洛基精神紧张，整个人都变得紧绷绷的。

眼看着五辆大货车顺利进到博物馆的下货区，洛基终于彻底地松了一口气。他和达希站在一旁，看着工人们陆陆续续把装着艺术品的木箱子搬下车。  
“数量都对吧？”洛基朝达希问道。  
达希拿着单据表，堵在货梯的门口一个一个的检查。  
“目前没什么问题。油画和陶瓷已经都搬上去了，还剩下大理石雕塑没有核对……让我看看，”达希把手里的单子往后翻了翻，“糟糕！我忘了把雕塑的清单拿下来了，教授，你在这里等我，让他们先别卸货。”  
达希抛下这句话就匆忙搭着货梯上去，留下洛基一个人站在一旁。

或许是因为不通风的缘故，下货区的温度和室外相比并没有低多少。洛基把黑色的西装外套脱下放在一旁，解开衬衫的第二颗纽扣打算透透气，就看见工人们正打算卸下最后一车雕塑。洛基连忙跑过去，或许是因为来的路上的意外，他发现有一个雕塑的木箱侧面被磕碰到了，栅板已经裂开，露出一部分被包裹住的雕塑本体，而一旁原本固定用的螺丝钉也翘了起来。  
“不不不！等等！”那个雕塑正被四个工人抬着准备下车，洛基一喊停大家都不敢动了。  
“先生，您快让开。让我们先把它放到地上”一个工人连忙说道。  
“这个雕塑的木箱已经损坏了，”洛基紧张地嘱咐道，“一定要小心，不能有磕碰，轻点。”  
工人们连连答应，但就在往下抬的过程中，或许是雕塑太重，其中一人的手一软，没接稳，整个雕塑突然就朝栅板开裂的那个方向倒过去。  
洛基的心顿时要从嘴巴里跳出来，他，还有另外一个眼疾手快的工人连忙朝雕塑扑过去。洛基太着急了，又太害怕出事，丝毫没留意上面那几颗翘起来的铁钉，两只手用力扶住了木箱子，右手的手指和掌心瞬间被尖锐的长铁钉戳破。

达希这时候拿着清单下来，一出电梯就看见洛基脸色苍白地站在货车旁，垂下的右手正在流着血。她大叫着跑到洛基身旁，拉过他的手一看，手掌被铁钉划了好几道伤口，食指和中指的指腹更被戳破了，伤口有些深，还沾了一些脏兮兮的木头碎屑。  
“我的上帝！！教授！！”达希眼泪都要掉下来了。  
洛基刚开始没感觉，现在冷静下来了痛感反倒渐渐袭来。他摇摇头说没事，但其实也疼出了一身冷汗。  
“我给你叫救护车，先去医院处理一下。”达希着急地掏出手机却突然愣住了，手指在拨号屏幕前停顿了好几秒，看向洛基小声地问道，“美国的急救电话，是多少来着？”  
洛基无奈地朝她翻了一个白眼，“911，我的小姐。”他想了想，又说，“算了，我打车回学校的医院就行。”  
洛基把脱下来的西装外套抓在手里，堵住鲜血直流的伤口，在离开前又回头嘱咐达希说：“剩下的清单一定要核对好，这里就交给你了。”

达希目送洛基离开。她一个人在博物馆里愣了好长一段时间才恍然想起自己接下来还有一堆活儿要做。但在此之前——她掏出手机，给索尔发过去一条短信。  
[劳菲森教授受伤进医院了。]  
然后在心中默数：10，9，8，7，6，5……  
[在哪个医院？？！]  
BINGO!  
[他回学校的医院了。别担心，不是很严重。]  
[谢了达希，下次请你吃饭。]  
达希在手机这边乐不可支，她还从不知道原来撮合别人是这么好玩的事情。  
[10顿。]  
[50顿都行。]

索尔赶到医院时，看见洛基正坐在等候椅上用左手费劲地填写着表格。他的外套包着右手，索尔立刻知道那一定是受伤的地方。此刻的洛基有些狼狈不堪，他的衬衫被汗水湿透，发型也有些糟糕。或许是伤口太痛了，索尔看见他一直咬着牙，一一刻都不敢放松。  
索尔走过去坐下，轻轻叫了一声洛基的名字，然后拿过他手中的表格看了一眼，问道：“还需要等多久？”  
洛基看见索尔的出现，顿时恍惚了一下，晃晃脑袋说：“护士说再等等。”  
索尔帮洛基把表格送回护士站，又再次询问了等待时间才回来。他指了指洛基手上的黑西装，“怎么弄伤的？”  
“只是意外。”言外之意就是没什么好大惊小怪的。  
“痛不痛？”  
洛基撇了索尔一眼，刚准备辩解，但只是张了张嘴，说不出话。

后来护士带洛基去处理伤口，索尔陪同了全程。洛基原本计划打发他离开，因为一看到索尔那张脸就想起那晚自己在沙发上在幻想中自慰的事情。可转念一想，索尔来得这么快，除了达希的通风报信之外，其中还是有那么一点点对自己的关心吧？洛基不是不知好歹的人，在这样的情况下，赶索尔回去这件事他怎么都不可能做到了。

洛基的伤口被清洗干净之后包上了厚厚的绷带。整个右手只有无名指和小指是可以自由活动的，剩下的全都都宛如木乃伊僵硬的截肢。  
“别碰水，按时换药。”负责帮忙包扎的护士眼睛不停地在洛基身上流连，纽约并不缺少英俊的男士，但像洛基这样黑发绿眼的，还真是少见。这样的眼神洛基或许可以用客气疏离的微笑化解掉，但一旁一直黑着脸的索尔却做不到。他不管不顾地挤进护士的视线里，耐着性子问：“不能碰水，那他要怎么洗澡？”  
“唔..”护士小姐的脸恰到好处地红了一下，“可能需要找人帮帮忙。”  
“有人可以帮你吗？”索尔低头看向洛基，在他耳边低声说。  
“这个不是问题。”洛基对索尔回道，“如果真的有需要，我可以找...”  
“找达希？”索尔立刻反问一句。他的眉头皱起，满脸堆砌起不悦的神色，“她是女的。”  
“索尔！”洛基回瞪了他一眼，对护士小姐再次礼貌地道谢之后，拿起西装外套就往外走。

索尔立刻跟了出去。他冲着洛基的背影叫他的名字，直到两个人都走到医院门口才停止。  
“我想你可以离开了。”洛基冲索尔说道。  
“你生气了？但我说出的是真相不是吗？达希不可能照顾你。”索尔朝他耸耸肩。  
“不需要你担心我。”  
“如果我说我就是担心你呢？”  
“你接下来打算去哪儿，劳菲森教授？回办公室？还是去博物馆布展？你知道你现在有多糟糕吗？我甚至能闻到你身上散发出来的汗臭味，还有西装上沾染的血腥味。”索尔收起了刚才咄咄逼人的气势，整个人仿佛换了似的，口气也软了下来，“你该回家洗个澡，休息一下。放松些，达希那边不会有任何问题。”  
洛基的脸被太阳晒得有些发红。他知道自己现在糟糕透了。  
“就算我要回家，和你也没关系。”  
“当然有关系。”索尔笑了起来，“你知道吗，洛基。别看纽约这么大，几千万人里能照顾你的男人，只有我了。”


	14. Chapter 14

洛基不情不愿地把索尔带回家，他知道索尔说的是对的，自己现在的状态真是要多狼狈有多狼狈——但至于索尔口中的“照顾”，他觉得还是能免则免。洛基把索尔晾在客厅里，走到卧室翻出毛巾和睡衣打算洗个澡，索尔见状堵在卫生间的门口，抬起眉毛瞟了眼洛基手上的伤：  
“医生说伤口不能碰水。”  
“我不会碰到水。”洛基深吸一口气，站在索尔面前说道。  
“那你要怎么洗澡？”  
“和你没关系。”  
两个人就这样僵持着，索尔盯着洛基的脸，来回打量了几次，态度终于软化了下来。他打开卫生间的门，走进去拧开浴缸的水阀，热水和凉水来回调了几遍。洛基看着索尔弓着背在帮自己准备泡澡的水，热水带出来的蒸汽让他觉得里面的空间变得狭窄了。他清了清嗓子，低声说：“不需要这个，淋浴比较方便。”  
“你太累了，”索尔头也不回地说道，“泡个澡放松一下，更何况淋浴容易弄湿伤口。”他试好了水温，站在一旁看着浴缸里的水放得差不多了之后才退出来，走到洛基身边说：“有需要再叫我。”  
最后还不忘帮洛基把卫生间的门带上。

洛基举着自己受伤的手，有些艰难地把身上的衣服脱了。他光着腿踩进浴缸里试了试温度，居然还真的刚刚好。他挑起眉毛松了口气，单手扶着浴缸边缘小心地坐了下来，整个人泡在舒服的热水里。洛基的头枕在浴缸边缘的弧形凹槽里，两只腿支着，水刚好到他的胸口，身体微微往下一沉，水就没过下巴，打湿肩膀附近的黑发。卫生间里只有阵阵水声，洛基闭着眼睛，脚趾舒服得伸直又蜷缩，来回几次之后他才觉得自己是真的放松了下来。  
他回想起刚才索尔给自己准备泡澡水的模样，早就感觉到索尔的内心和外表截然不同，当初需要自己照顾的小屁孩真的知道如何照顾人了。有的时候甚至，洛基咬着指甲想，有点太会照顾人了，想必这些索尔也一定是从前任们的身上学到的吧？  
脑袋里一出现这个念头，洛基就觉得不妙。即使是真的和前任相关，但和自己又有什么关系？  
他连忙摇摇头，憋了口气，“噗”的一声把头沉进浴缸里。

洛基带着热乎乎的身体和周身沐浴露的味道从卫生间出来，客厅里的空无一人让他一愣。屋子里没有索尔的身影，洛基以为他去了厨房，他过去一看，但厨房里也没有，连空气里都闻不到第二人的味道。洛基一只手拿着毛巾随便擦了擦自己的头发，想着索尔要是在自己泡澡的时候就离开了，似乎也没什么好奇怪的。  
洛基打开冰箱的门，看了眼仅剩的果汁和气泡水，犹豫着要和哪个当作晚餐，门铃这时突然响起。洛基随手拿了一瓶走过去把门一开，看见索尔拎着两大盒外卖站在门口。索尔笑着把食物在洛基眼前晃了晃，径直走进客厅，将手里的东西往茶几上一放。  
“你或许已经饿了，”索尔一边把装着食物的纸盒掏出来，一边对洛基说：“我到楼下的餐厅买了两份牛排，过来，洛基。”  
没听见洛基的回答，索尔扭过头望向他，洛基的头发擦到一半，毛巾耷拉在肩膀上，手里还拿着一瓶果汁。他这个模样可不像平日里绅士儒雅、有板有眼的教授，倒像是一个和索尔年纪差不多大的学生。  
“你渴了？”索尔用手指着他手里的瓶装果汁，“为什么拿着果汁?”  
“这是我的——”见鬼，洛基的喉咙有些紧张地卡住了，“晚餐。”  
索尔终于忍不住大笑起来。  
“我以为你走了。”洛基有些尴尬地坐在一旁的沙发上，他打开索尔买来的食物一看，一块还不错的牛排，还有一些烤西兰花和土豆当配菜。他的确饿极了，顺手接过索尔递过来的一次性刀叉，刚准备大快朵颐就犯了难。  
洛基这才反应过来自己的右手根本用不了刀。  
索尔笑吟吟地望着洛基，他快速切好自己的那一份，用叉子叉起一块牛肉伸到洛基嘴边。  
“你可以吃我的。”索尔脸上的笑意都快盛不下了，“不介意的话我可以喂你。”  
“所以你是故意的。”洛基沉下声音说。  
“你家附近的确没什么吃的，”索尔继续切着自己的那一份牛排，他看了洛基一眼，继续说：“要不就只能叫中餐外卖。我想筷子你应该也用不了。”  
索尔顿了顿，叉起之前的那一块牛肉又问一次：“真的不需要我喂你？”  
“我不是小孩。”洛基挑着眉，冷哼一声。  
“OK、OK，我的错。”索尔举起双手表示投降，他把自己刚切好的那一份推到洛基面前，又在他的手里塞了一个叉子，“吃吧，我都切好了。”

两人吃着各自的牛排，一时间都没有开口说话。洛基端着自己的食盒，假装不留神地偷看了几次一旁的索尔，他想问他是不是还在生气——不对，不应该这样问，应该问“是不是已经接受了自己的道歉。”但是洛基转念一想，如果没有接受的话，索尔应该也不会收到达希的消息就赶去医院，更不会帮自己买吃的。洛基拧开那瓶果汁喝了一小口，肚子里打着接下来要说的话的腹稿，他轻轻地咳了几声，刚准备开口就听见索尔的手机响了。  
索尔掏出手机看了眼，很快就按下了通话键，他朝洛基做了个“妈妈”的口型，洛基一瞬间就明白了。索尔拿着电话走到一旁，隔着走廊，洛基隐隐约约听见他说“好的”“没什么问题”“对”“是的我们见面了”“我现在就在他家里”，其他的就再也听不到了。  
索尔挂了电话很快回来，他坐在沙发的另一端望着洛基，犹豫了几秒种后开口说：“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”  
“什么？”洛基皱起眉头问。  
“好消息是，我妈妈知道你回到纽约了，让我代为问好。”  
洛基点点头，他小声地说了句“我也很久没和你的母亲见面了。”  
“接下来是坏消息。”索尔的一只腿盘在沙发上，趁机往前挪了挪，“她说她和我爸爸一周后会来纽约，想和我们吃饭。”  
“和我们吃饭？”洛基不由得重复了一遍，确保自己的耳朵没有听错。  
“和我们。”索尔特意把“我们”的发音加重，还用手指在俩人之间来回指了指。  
洛基把索尔伸到面前的手拍开，他从沙发上站起来，疯狂地摇头。这太疯狂了，他对索尔说。自己已经有很多年没见过奥丁森夫妇，这样见面太不合适了。  
“但我妈妈想见你。”索尔耸了耸肩，把洛基吃光的食盒从沙发上收拾好。他双手交叉撑着自己的下巴，一脸期待地抬头望着在房间里踱步的洛基。“我知道这个请求有点突兀，洛基，”索尔说，“但就当是为了我，一顿晚餐，就一顿。”  
洛基用力地叹了一口气，仿佛要把脑袋里一切混乱的思绪的清空。他倒回沙发，望着索尔有气无力地问：“你母亲怎么知道我在纽约？”  
索尔和洛基对视着，说：“可能在报纸上看到展览的消息了，上面有弗瑞教授和你的名字。”

一说到展览，洛基连忙从沙发上坐起来，他抛下一句“我还有工作要做”就溜进了书房。刚准备打开电脑，又才想起自己的手现在根本不能打字。洛基正懊恼着，丝毫没注意到索尔也走了过来。索尔倚着门框，敲了敲门说：“需要我的帮忙吗，劳菲森教授？”  
“怎么帮？”洛基恨不得朝他翻好几个白眼。  
“我可以帮你打字，收发邮件……所有你需要做的一切。”索尔走过去站在洛基身边，低下头看着他：“怎么样？让我再当一次你的助理？”  
洛基觉得索尔的目光变得越来奇怪，更觉得自己的脸有些发红，他拿起桌上的一沓文件对索尔说：“把我的笔记本电脑拿着，我们去外面工作。”

他俩坐回沙发上，洛基在睡衣外面加了一件深色的睡袍，戴上了细边框的眼镜。他坐在沙发的一端，把需要在电脑上敲写的文字念出来，索尔坐在沙发的另一端，抱着电脑打字。两个人都看似认真地工作着，索尔的手跟着洛基的节奏快速地敲下一个个字母。只是他知道，自己会时不时走神，偷看几眼劳菲森教授的侧脸，那样的侧脸被鹅黄的灯光修饰后变得更加温柔，连鼻子的线条都柔和了起来。  
但他不知道的是，洛基早就发现了自己隐藏不住的小心思——知道自己在偷看他。  
“所以，”洛基把一条腿搭在另一条腿之上，翻阅着手中的文件对索尔说：“你看够了吗？”  
“什么？”索尔从屏幕上抬头，一脸不解地望着洛基。  
洛基轻轻地摇摇头，“别一直看我，要是有拼写错误我一定会找你的麻烦。”  
“百分之百没有。”索尔把头缩回电脑屏幕后，小声地嘟囔了一句。  
接下来两个人除了工作的事情之外，并没有再闲聊其他的内容。索尔一直知道洛基的工作压力很大，作为一名年轻的教授，似乎每天都要处理数不完的文件。老实说，即使有达希的帮助，他也不知道洛基是怎么应付过来的。这些工作和自己在球队里面的训练完全不同，洛基的工作需要很多的耐心和细致的态度，很多很多。

等到索尔好不容易把洛基交代的文件都敲进电脑里之后，他站起来伸了个懒腰，才发现洛基已经闭着眼睛靠在沙发上，手里的资料不知什么时候掉在地上，看起来洛基像是睡着了。索尔走过去看了眼，轻轻叫了洛基的名字，但他除了眼皮轻轻跳了几下之外，其他什么反应都没有。  
他犹豫着要不要就这样把洛基抱进房间，门外适时响起一阵敲门声。索尔把门一开，发现敲门的人是拎着一袋东西的达希。达希看见索尔很明显没反应过来，她回想了一下之后才记起今天自己给索尔发了短信，告诉他洛基受伤的事情。  
“谢天谢地。”达希深吸一口气，“劳菲森教授呢？快让我进去，我今天忙晕了。”  
索尔用大半个身子堵住了达希，他回头看了一眼还在熟睡的洛基，压低声音对达希说：“小点声，达希。他睡着了。”  
达希踮起脚尖从索尔的肩膀往里面往了眼，只能看见洛基的侧脸和翘起的交。她对索尔耸耸肩，用同样小的声音说：“我快饿晕了，给我弄点吃的，我随便吃点就走。”

索尔把达希放进屋里。他不知道为什么达希没有按时吃晚饭，非得跑来洛基的家里吃。他让达希坐在餐桌旁等着，把晚餐送的剩下的餐前面包片用烤箱热了热，又从冰箱里找出一瓶果汁，没过期的蓝莓果酱，还有一些芝士片。  
索尔把能吃的东西都放在达希面前，老实说这根本算不上一顿像样的晚餐，但达希也不在乎。索尔又去客厅看了一眼洛基之后才坐到达希身边，他望着面前狼吞虎咽的达希，问道：“你今天忙什么了？连烦都吃不上。”  
达希把嘴巴里的面包嚼碎了咽下去，干巴巴的，又喝了一大口果汁，然后才说：  
“今天一直在博物馆盯着卸货，还要核对、拆卸包装，和工作人员把展品按之前的计划分配好位置……我必须确保一切完美。”  
索尔点点头，算是对达希辛苦一天的赞赏和慰问。  
“刚才你在厨房的样子，”达希把篮子里面包片全部吃完了之后说：“就好像对劳菲森教授的家了如指掌一样，感觉起来……”  
“感觉什么？”索尔问。  
“感觉就好像你俩在同居一样。”达希说完之后“噗嗤”一声就笑了出来。  
“鬼扯。”索尔摇摇头，他走回厨房倒了杯水，又坐下来：“我只是之前来过几次，所以比较了解。”  
“那你们……没事了？”  
“你指什么？”  
“见鬼！”达希顿时提高了音量，但一想到客厅里睡着的洛基又赶紧捂住嘴巴，“抱歉，我的意思是，别装傻索尔，你知道我问的是什么。”  
“我们的问题还没有解决。”索尔对着达希坦诚地说，“现在就好像全世界都知道我喜欢他——当然包括你也知道，但是他却不愿意接受。”  
“关于这一点，”达希身体前倾凑到索尔面前，用神神秘秘的语气说：“我可以告诉你一个秘密。但你要发誓，绝对不能和教授说是我告诉你的。”  
“什么？”索尔也把耳朵凑过去。  
“他亲口和我说过，自己对你不算完全没有意思。”达希故作玄虚地停顿了一下，吊足了索尔的胃口，“也就是说，教授他其实是双性恋，只是现在，唔，或者说最近几年比较喜欢女性，交往的也是女性，就比如西格恩小姐……”  
索尔简直不知道要如何面对这个消息，他能感觉到自己的心都要从喉咙里跳出来了。  
“你确定？我的意思是，他自己说他是双性恋？”  
“当然！我的记忆力没有任何问题。”达希就差拍自己的胸脯保证了，“或许这对你是个好消息，毕竟你也不是毫无胜算。”  
“刚才你提到的那位小姐，她又是谁？”索尔又问。  
“啊！”达希笑了笑，“西格恩小姐，教授之前的交往对象，但是我不确定他们现在是不是还在一起。”  
索尔沉默着点点头，他又想起洛基熟睡的那张脸，他多么渴望从洛基的脸上看出一切真相，看破他所有的谎言，但是太难了，洛基总是习惯用不同的借口来伪装和掩盖自己。

达希吃完之后没呆多久就离开了。索尔站在客厅里望着睡在沙发上的洛基，他突然想把他抱在怀中，吻他。于是索尔走进，他的双手撑在沙发上，把洛基整个人笼在自己的阴影之下。洛基的眼皮又动了动，索尔于是说：“别装睡了，洛基。”  
“我知道你一直都没睡着。”索尔又凑近了些。  
但还是一阵沉默。  
“还是你想玩睡美人的游戏？需要我把你吻醒？”  
这次索尔使出了杀手锏。他的脸和洛基的脸越来越近，近到快要数得请洛基有多少根睫毛。索尔故意张开嘴，用舌头润了润嘴唇，发出了轻轻的舔舐的声音。  
就在这时，洛基突然动了动喉咙，他猛地睁开眼睛，用手按住索尔试图进一步的举动。  
他们就这样看着对方，只看着对方。  
洛基觉得自己的呼吸变得有些急促，于是咽了口唾沫，说：“别太过分，索尔。”  
“我没有。过分的是你。”  
索尔垂下眼睛，他的目光来回在洛基的脸上打量，温柔地扫过他的额头、眉眼、鼻子、脸颊，最后来到嘴唇。  
“我都知道了，是你骗我说对男人没兴趣。”  
索尔俯身靠得更近，洛基觉得他俩的身体几乎就要贴在一起。索尔的手指大胆地抚上洛基的嘴唇，勾着嘴角继续说：“所以我要惩罚你，洛基劳菲森教授。”  
索尔的那只手抬着洛基的下巴。洛基觉得自己的耳边不停地响起隆隆的声响。  
见鬼，洛基有些手足无措，他们快要吻到一起了。

但这时——  
“索尔？！”门外又响起达希的敲门声，还有说话声。索尔和洛基几户同时看向门口，“我忘记拿东西了！快开门。”  
索尔一晃神，洛基趁机把压在自己身上的索尔推开。他站起来抖了抖自己的睡袍，脸颊发红，不自然地看了眼索尔，说：“很晚了，你待会也和达希离开吧。”  
然后快速地溜进了卧室。

索尔望着洛基的身影消失在卧室门口，甚至还听见了门被反锁的声音。  
好好的机会就是这么被搅黄的。索尔无奈地抬头望着天花板。  
去你的，达希。他忍不住骂了一声。


	15. Chapter 15

索尔和达希走后，洛基那晚几乎没怎么睡。他躺在床上，双眼盯着天花板，直到快将那儿盯出一个黑魆魆的窟窿，他心烦意乱，心里不停地回响着轰鸣声，但只要一闭起眼睛，洛基就能看见索尔越靠越近的那张脸，蓝色的眼睛和浓密的黑睫毛，还有他的气息喷在自己脸上的温度。这温度自从索尔离开后，洛基却越发觉得滚烫，几乎快要将自己的脸颊烧起来。

洛基躺在床上翻了个身，拿过床边的手机一看，已经下半夜3点多了，但他依旧睡意全无。洛基拿着手机无意识地滑动着网页浏览，手指鬼使神差一般打开了前几天他浏览过的那个情色网页。他随便点开一个影片，刚开始就是两个演员在忘情地接吻，洛基盯着手机屏幕看了一会，手指居然不由自主地抚摸自己的双唇，他的大拇指和食指揉搓着自己的唇瓣，情不自禁地开始假设，如果达希没有打断他和索尔的话，那索尔的嘴唇吻起来会是什么滋味？

这个问题注定无解。疯了，疯了，我一定是疯了。洛基把手机扔到一旁叹了一口气，用枕头把自己的脑袋埋了起来。

第二天一早，索尔就拎着早餐敲开了洛基的家门。他给洛基买来了咖啡、羊角面包和几个生鸡蛋。洛基抱着手臂站在一旁，他看了眼袋子里面的东西，没什么精神地嘟囔着问：  
“生鸡蛋？”洛基抬起眼睛看了眼索尔，满脸疑惑，“我不吃生鸡蛋。”  
“我给你做煎蛋。”索尔对着洛基笑了笑。他看见洛基整个人像是没什么精神，脸色苍白，更没办法忽视他眼睛下的黑眼圈，于是伸出手刚准备摸上洛基的脸，却被洛基皱着眉躲开了。  
“你的黑眼圈……”索尔有点不好意思地指了指自己的眼睛，“昨晚没睡好？”  
洛基避开索尔的目光，沉默着拿过咖啡坐在餐桌旁，手撑着脑袋看向索尔说：“我饿了。我的煎蛋呢？”  
洛基并不是那种颐指气使的人，更不热衷要求别人为自己做事。他望着索尔拿着鸡蛋进厨房忙活的背影，在他的手指快要摸到自己的脸时，脑袋里居然又一次一片空白，于是只能使唤索尔为自己做早餐来逃避那个连自己都不想回答的问题。

早餐之后达希也来到了洛基的家里。今天她和洛基要继续去博物馆盯场，展览在五天之后就要开始了，为了确保万无一失，不只是达希，连洛基都不禁紧张起来。索尔上午要回学校，下午球队有训练，于是和洛基说等他训练完之后回赶到博物馆和他见面。  
“你不需要去。”洛基穿上外套，站在衣柜前选了一条灰色的细纹窄领带，他犹豫了一下决定还是和索尔讲清楚，“那边工作人员挺多的，没什么特别需要你做的事情。”  
索尔走过去，他站在洛基的身后，拿过他手里的领带。洛基单手不方便打领带，索尔稍微弯下腰，把洛基衬衫的第一颗扣子解开，拉下领口，把领带在洛基的衬衫下面绕了一个圈。  
“我可以帮你……”索尔在洛基的耳边轻声说，手上在认真地打领带结，“比如做这种事情。”  
洛基能感觉到索尔的体温隔着衣服传过来，还能感觉到的头发无意间摩擦着索尔的脸颊。  
索尔对自己打的结感到满意，“怎么样？”他有些骄傲地看向洛基。洛基站在试衣镜面前认真看了看，说：“好像有点歪。”  
“真的吗？”索尔低头凑过去，盯着洛基的的领口来回打量好几次。或许是室内空调没开，洛基开始觉得身体有些发烫。  
“算了没关系。”洛基用另一只手调整了一下，然后一把将索尔推开。

洛基的达希赶到了博物馆，昨天达希的工作只是对展品的初步整理，接下来还有展厅的布置、展板内容、参观者的引导这些内容需要在这几天内完成。洛基在欧洲的时候也没少做这些文物展览的工作，因此也算得上得心应手，但这次他却时不时地心不在焉。达希无疑是第一个发现洛基不对劲的人，他们刚把展品的位置调整好，两个人坐在玻璃走廊的长椅上休息，天气热得让人发晕，达希给洛基拿了杯冰咖啡，洛基接过来，对她说了谢谢。  
“你看起来怪怪的，教授。”达希坐在一旁，盯着眼前落在地板上的光线，对洛基说。  
“什么？”洛基扭过头，疑惑地看着她。但他很快又意识到达希想说的是什么，只能怪自己刚才工作的时候走得实在是太明显了。  
“我从没见过你这样，教授。”达希耸耸肩，“之前我一直认为——当然我现在也还是这也认为，你一直都是冷静和理智的代表，简直就是古希腊中的雅典娜或者是古埃及中的托特的化身。但是经过今天，我才知道原来即使是脑袋里充满了智慧，也逃不开丘比特的爱之箭。”  
“这里没有丘比特。”洛基喝了一大口咖啡，用鄙夷的语气回答道。  
“别不承认，教授。”达希大笑着提高音量，“就我早上看到的，你和索尔之间的气氛绝对不正常。”  
洛基没有回答她。  
“不过这也没什么，索尔喜欢你，而你也知道他喜欢你这个事实，所以我还是很期待在某一天听到你们在一起的好消息的。”  
“不过，”达希站了起来，像是突然想起了什么皱着眉自言自语道：“你和西格恩小姐关系处理得怎么样了……”  
“闭嘴，达希。”洛基恨不得把她的大嘴巴封起来，“再说下去我就把你的论文毙了。”

那天直到工作快结束时，索尔才匆忙赶到。他的手里拎着自己的运动包，洗过的头发半湿，跑到洛基面前的时候还有些气喘吁吁。洛基又一次提起不需要索尔特意跑过来，但索尔却不以为意。他一直等到洛基和达希工作结束之后才一起离开。达希无处可去，还要继续帮洛基处理工作，而索尔更是恨不得直接睡在洛基的家里，三个人商量了半天之后，洛基最后还是同意让他俩来家里吃饭，然后接着加班。  
接下来的几天都是如此。按理说，洛基有了达希的帮助之后，即使右手不方便大部分工作还是可以顺利完成了，因此索尔的存在也就变得不再那么必要。洛基和索尔提过几次，让他可以不必要每天都陪着自己加班，但索尔却依旧以“我有留下来的充分理由”拒绝了洛基。  
“什么理由？”洛基和索尔站在走廊里，压低声音质问他。  
“比如，”索尔的脑袋里飞快地闪过无数个理由，他对洛基说，“万一你换衣服的时候不方便怎么办？还有需要去卫生间的时候？这些总不能依靠达希。”索尔把洛基受伤的那只手拉起来，仔细看了看他新换上的绷带，“如果没有我帮你，你一个人换不了绷带。”  
“伤口已经快好了。”洛基抽回手。  
“还有两天就是展览开幕的日子了，”索尔说，“至少让我待到那个时候，你说呢？”  
索尔低头望着洛基，他的眼睛闪着光，那样的光如同一张蜘蛛网，渐渐将洛基捕获。  
“那就再待两天。”洛基小声的支吾着说，“两天之后你就离开我家。”  
“好的。”索尔点头同意，“那让我们两天之后再说。”  
索尔望着洛基露出一个满意十足的笑容。洛基觉得自己身体里面的某个地方开始变得柔软起来。

等到展览那天终于到来之时，洛基觉得自己的心从早上开始就一直在狂跳。会场从早上开始就陆陆续续进来了邀请的嘉宾、学者、媒体还有学生和普通的参观者。洛基那天穿了一套正式的黑西装，达希也难得换上了长裙。开幕仪式在早上10点开始，弗瑞教授和洛基还有奇谈一起参加了剪彩，之后洛基更是作为欧洲的合作代表进行了一段剪短的发言。

在仪式结束后的酒会上，洛基好不容易才在满屋子的人中找到了达希。达希看见洛基朝自己走过来，连忙挥手，“教授，劳菲森教授！”达希开心地叫着洛基，“我有一个好消息！”  
“什么好消息？”洛基觉得自己快渴死了，从一旁侍者手里拿过一杯香槟，猛地灌了一大口。  
达希拉着洛基往酒会的门口走去，两个人刚走到门口，洛基仔细一看，门口居然站着许久未见的西格恩。  
西格恩看见洛基脸上的惊讶和不解，得意地挑着眉说：“惊喜吗？我特意从英国飞过来帮你庆祝。”  
“什么？怎么会？”洛基看了看她，又扭头看向达希。  
达希耸耸肩，“是西格恩小姐问了我具体的情况，她说他想过来见见你。”  
洛基像是如释重负般松了口气，他无奈地摇摇头，对西格恩说：“如果你想过来，可以直接和我说，我也好让达希帮你准备好一切。”  
西格恩往前迈了一步，她站在洛基面前，伸手抱住了他——就像一对多年未见的好友，“我们太久没见了，我只是有些想念你。”她用力亲了洛基的脸颊，上面留下来一个浅红色唇印，“更何况，”西格恩接着说，“达希我和说你最近和一个年纪比你小的学生关系暧昧，我想过来凑凑热闹。”  
“达希！”洛基扭过头瞪了一眼达希。  
达希被吓得吐了吐舌头，“对不起教授，是西格恩小姐逼问我的。”  
“和她没关系。”西格恩松开洛基，朝酒会里望了望说道：“所以，他在里面吗？”  
“我们不是那种关系。”洛基说。  
“说不定很快就是了。”

正当他们三人站在门口说着话时，索尔也刚好从电梯里出来。他刚从学校赶过来，特意换上了一套深蓝色的西装，和他的眼睛颜色十分般配。索尔一出电梯，就被眼前的景象愣住了——洛基背对着自己站在走廊里，他的身边有一位陌生的棕色长发的女士黏在他身上，两个人的手还挽在一起。  
索尔从未见过这位女士，正当他犹豫着要不要和洛基打招呼时，达希率先看到了他。她叫了一声索尔，洛基和西格恩于是连忙回头。  
“恭喜你，洛基……劳菲森教授。”索尔走到洛基面前，笑着和他说恭喜。他知道自己错过了剪彩的环节，但是也尽力赶过来了，幸好还不算迟到得很严重。  
“谢谢，索尔。”洛基也笑着回答，他居然觉得索尔穿上这套西装变得更帅气了。  
西格恩也打量了一下索尔，然后侧过脸小声地问洛基：“他是谁？”  
“是我在这边的助理。”洛基也同样小声地回答。  
西格恩的眼睛顿时一亮，扭过头朝索尔笑着问到：“所以你就是索尔奥丁森先生？洛基的助理？”  
“我是索尔，不知道我该如何称呼……”索尔的话还没说完，西格恩伸出手轻轻握住了索尔，又很快放开。她故意把洛基挽得更紧，甚至还用手指拨了拨洛基脖子后的发梢。这一系列动作在索尔看来十分怪异，更像是在彰显某种占有的意味。  
“我是西格恩，或许你曾经听洛基和达希提起过，”西格恩朝索尔露出一个意味不明的笑容，“我是洛基在英国的未婚妻。”  
这句话像是一个炸弹，把四个人周围的空气都点燃了。达希瞪大了眼睛看向洛基，洛基扭过头一脸疑惑地看着西格恩，只有西格恩仿佛踌躇满志般直勾勾地望着索尔。  
“未婚妻？”索尔听到这句话的时候脑袋开始嗡嗡作响。  
“嗯，未婚妻。”西格恩故意用英式口音又重复了一遍，“我们去年在英国已经订婚了。”  
DAMN,西格恩手指上的淡绿色戒指还在闪闪发亮。  
你他妈一定是在逗我。  
索尔脑袋里空空如也，只剩下这句话。


	16. Chapter 16

洛基望着一脸疑惑的索尔，刚准备开口解释，手腕就被索尔一把拉住。索尔望着洛基，声音有些发抖，更像是在祈求，他说：  
“洛基，给我一分钟，我们借一步说话。”  
洛基还没回答就被索尔拖到走廊的角落里。身旁是人来人往的参观者和嘉宾，索尔把洛基“囚禁”在走廊拐角一个储物间的门口。他低下头深呼吸了几口，像是好不容易做出一个艰难的决定一样，抬起眼睛望着洛基，问道：“你订婚了？”  
“索尔，”洛基脸上露出一丝尴尬的表情，“你听我解释。”  
“解释什么？”索尔说完这句话扭过头，过了一会儿才转回来：“你脸上还有她亲吻留下的唇印。”  
洛基一听，连忙用手背搓了搓脸上的口红印。那原本印在上面的红色面积变得更大，在索尔看来变得格外刺眼。  
“我一直以为，不管你是不是同性恋，只要我努力争取总会有希望。”索尔望着洛基说，“——甚至前几天，我们在你家里的时候，靠得如此之近，我觉得我已经看到了希望。但现在却突然出现了一个在英国的未婚妻。”索尔停下来，他用手捂住脸，洛基甚至能看到那双手在微微颤抖。  
“索尔，你冷静一点听我说。”  
“还能说什么呢？”索尔摇摇头。  
“洛基，洛基，洛基。”  
接下来，索尔什么话都说不出来了。他叫了几声洛基的名字，躲在掌心背后长叹一口气之后，抛下洛基转身离开。

洛基眼睁睁地看着索尔的背影消失在电梯里。他想叫住他，大声地叫出索尔的名字，但话到了嘴边却什么都说不出口。如果索尔真相信西格恩是自己的未婚妻，那这样是不是解决他和索尔暧昧关系的最好办法呢？毕竟连洛基都不知道，自己对于索尔是什么感觉。他想靠近他，千真万确，但内心深处又害怕这是个错误。  
没有人能告诉洛基要怎么做。  
索尔走了之后，西格恩再次来到洛基身边。她晃了晃洛基的手臂，洛基看了她一眼便皱起了眉头，“这个玩笑开得太过火了。”洛基也有些埋怨。西格恩却显得格外不在乎。  
“我们是订过婚！”西格恩强调。  
“那已经是好几年前的事情了。”  
“我是在帮你。”她露出一个神神秘秘地微笑，“只有这样你们才会知道彼此是多么的重要。”  
“我不这样认为。”  
“好，那就让我们过段时间看看。如果最后你真的和索尔在一起了，可别忘了谢谢我。”

索尔的意外出现又仓促逃离，让那天的酒会活动上的洛基显得格外心不在焉。好几次他拿出手机，想要给索尔发条解释的短信，但却对着手机屏幕不知道要从何说起。为什么我要如此在乎索尔怎么想呢？洛基安慰自己说，说不定过几天索尔就会彻底把这件事情抛诸脑后，再也不提。但是又不知道为什么，洛基的心脏好像被一个拳头紧紧攥住，有些难受更有些不知所措。  
展览正式开始之后，洛基的在纽约的工作变得不再忙碌。他决定再在纽约呆到展览结束，那时候就能和这堆文物一起飞回欧洲。第二天，他依旧准时出现在办公室里，只是那儿只有达希，索尔和他的咖啡并没有出现。洛基望着桌面上那原本会放索尔买来的咖啡的位置，心底泛起一点酸酸的失望，但又觉得这样实在是太感情用事。  
“你知道，教授，”一旁的达希撑着脑袋对洛基说，“任何一对情侣冷战，其实只需要把事情说清楚就好了。”  
洛基飞快地看了眼达希，然后清了清喉咙说：“这儿没有什么所谓的情侣。”  
“那你是在和索尔冷战吗？”达希问。  
“不是。”  
“那你是在想念索尔之前天天为你买的咖啡吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那你为什么一直盯着桌面放咖啡的位置发呆？”  
“我没……”洛基表情不自然地看了眼达希，把这句话的最后几个词吞回肚子里。他不禁问自己，难道我的表现，真的有这么明显吗？

又过了三天，刚好是索尔的父母奥丁森夫妇来纽约探访的日子。洛基记得他们之前约好了时间一起吃晚饭，那晚他提前来到约定好的餐厅等待奥丁森夫妇的到来。餐厅里面的人不少，但好在环境并不显得嘈杂。洛基落座之后，望着桌面上的酒杯发了一会儿呆，弗丽嘉和奥丁就已经到了，身后跟着的还有好几天未见的索尔。  
弗丽嘉是洛基大学时候的老师，但自从他去了欧洲之后就多年未见，洛基自然也表现得十分体贴。他们四人分坐在小桌的四面，索尔坐在洛基的左手边。好几次洛基忍不住侧过脸看了几眼索尔，但自从进到餐厅之后，索尔几乎是一言不发，只有在自己的父母问话的时候才会开口，其他时间都在沉默地喝着餐前酒。他甚至一眼都不曾望向洛基。  
在奥丁和侍者点菜的时候，弗丽嘉开口问索尔：  
“上次打电话的时候，你曾经提到自己在洛基家，原来你们已经提前见过面了？”  
破天荒般，索尔摇摇头。  
“只是在学校里见过几次，那一次出现在劳菲森教授家只是一个意外。”  
好极了，开始撇清关系。  
“我记得索尔第一次来纽约的时候，就是住在你的家里，对吧？”弗丽嘉又把问题抛向洛基。  
洛基看了眼索尔，面带笑容地点头说：“对，很多年前的事情了。”  
“所以我已经不记得了。”索尔突然插话，“过去的事情就过去吧，妈妈。别再提了。”

晚餐之后的话题，再也没有关于索尔和洛基之前或现在的事情。他们聊了索尔在学校里球队的情况，聊了洛基在欧洲的工作，一切都是如此的客气。尤其是索尔，他的情绪一直不高，甚至连洛基都觉得他的不开心有点过于明显了，这无疑会让弗丽嘉和奥丁有些担心。但洛基转念一想，索尔这样的坏情绪有一部分是因为自己带来的，似乎就更没有理由再埋怨他什么。

晚餐一直持续到10点多。结束之后，洛基和索尔在餐厅门口给弗丽嘉和奥丁打了辆回酒店的车。等到那辆黄色小车消失在路口之后，索尔只是转头看了一眼洛基，然后就往另一个方向走去。  
“索尔！”洛基连忙叫住他，跟在他的身后，“我们聊一聊？”  
“我们已经没什么好聊的了。”索尔停下脚步，等洛基走到身边的时候才继续说：“我们还能聊什么呢？或者你需要我祝你未来‘新婚快乐’？”  
“别说这些愚蠢的气话。”路旁不停地有车飞驰而过，洛基不由得提高了音量，“你知道我和西格恩不是那种关系。”  
“或许我们之前是……我的意思是，现在已经不是了。”  
“什么？”索尔不解地反问。  
“我们之前的确订过婚，”洛基飞快地和索尔解释道，“但那已经是好几年前的事情了。现在我和西格恩只是朋友关系。”  
“那西格恩为什么又要骗我？”  
为了帮助我们尽快在一起。这句话洛基可说不出口，他犹豫了，最终含糊地说：“她就是喜欢开玩笑，我希望你别介意。”  
“好极了！”索尔动作夸张地耸了耸肩，“之前是你骗我，现在是她骗我。你们都是骗子。”  
“索尔！”  
说完这句话，索尔在路边随便招了一辆出租车坐上就走，剩下洛基一个人站在马路边。

 

那晚洛基回到家，给自己放了热水泡了一个舒服的澡。即使泡在热水里，他的手依旧抓着手机不放，和索尔收发消息的界面不停地打开又关上。在犹豫了无数次之后，他终于打出一句完整的短信：  
[关于西格恩和你说的一切我真的很抱歉。我想我们还是应该继续聊聊？]  
发完这条短信之后，洛基才是彻底松了口气。他没想过索尔会回复，事实上他觉得索尔一定会对这条短信嗤之以鼻。  
快到午夜，洛基才从浴室里出来，他刚准备走进卧室，就听见门外传来一阵敲门声。洛基走过去把门一开，发现是索尔整个人倚在门口。他的脸变得红扑扑的，呼吸间也有一些麦芽酒精的味道。索尔看见洛基站在门口，把手机在他的面前晃了晃。  
“你想聊聊？”  
洛基没想到索尔会回复得这么快。他点点头，但很快又皱着眉说：“现在恐怕不行，得在你清醒的时候。”  
“我现在很他妈的清醒！”  
索尔把洛基往屋里一推，随手“砰”地一声把门带上。洛基连退好几步，之后整个人被索尔压在了沙发上。索尔的双手撑住洛基身体的两侧，把洛基笼罩在自己的身影之下。  
“你或许可以坐在那边的沙发上。”洛基用手往远处的沙发一指，但手刚伸出去就被索尔拉住了。他紧紧握住洛基的手，把他的掌心放在自己的脸颊旁，感受着洛基的温度。  
“你醉了，索尔。”洛基低声说，但并不打算抽回手。  
“今天晚上我喝得很开心。”索尔把洛基的手掌又拉过去一些，在他的掌心吻了几下，“阿茉拉不让我走，她说‘为了庆祝我失恋’，我知道她一定是故意的。”  
亲了几口之后，索尔终于放开洛基的手。他把身体往上挪了挪，把头在洛基的胸口找了一个舒服的位置，无比自然地靠在洛基的怀里。  
“我知道你不喜欢我，洛基。你一直都是。从你第一天在机场见到我的时候，我就知道你不喜欢我。”借着酒意，索尔开始小声地嘟囔，“但是我也没有办法不喜欢你。我从16岁的时候就开始喜欢你了，你一定不知道吧？”  
索尔抬起有些醉意地眼睛望着洛基。  
“我和你说过吗？”索尔接着问。  
“说过什么？”  
“那次被你抓到我在这张沙发上打手枪，其实我的脑袋里想的人是你。你是我的性幻想对象，洛基。”  
索尔闭着眼睛，金色的脑袋在洛基的怀里又蹭了蹭，“7年来一直都是。”

这下轮到洛基说不出话来了。他当然记得所那次尴尬的意外，只是当时他以为索尔对着打手枪的是他屋子里的色情杂志，却怎么也没想到那时候他早就喜欢上了自己。洛基伸出手，摸了摸索尔干燥又柔软的金发，用有些无奈地语气说：  
“你今天喝醉了来找我，就是想和我说这件事情吗？”  
“当然不是。”索尔小声地打了一个酒嗝。他的手伸进牛仔裤的屁股兜，费劲地从里面掏出两张纸，递到洛基面前，“虽然上一次我把电影票撕了，但我是真的想和你去看一场电影。”  
洛基从他的手中接过电影票一看，上面写的居然是电影院最近上映的一部卡通片。  
这才是真的让洛基哭笑不得。  
“已经没有《猛鬼街》了，”索尔说又用脸蹭了蹭洛基，“电影院的人说最近这部最好看。”  
“那你想和我去看吗？”洛基问。  
索尔猛地抬起头，他们的脸快要碰在一起了。  
“我很喜欢你，洛基。”索尔突然低声说。  
“我知道。”  
“可是我又觉得好痛苦。”索尔用懊恼的语气说，“我不知道你究竟是怎么想的，更不知道你是不是真的没有订婚。我看不透你，反而觉得自己已经被你看透了。这太不公平。”  
“那你要结束我们这样的关系吗？”洛基听见索尔这样说，语气也变得严肃起来。  
“唔……”索尔拖了一个长音，然后摇摇头，“我不想。”  
索尔把洛基的身体抱得更紧，身上的体温渐渐让洛基也觉得发烫。或许是酒精的作用，索尔的身体开始放松，整个人像是软瘫的松饼一样。  
“我一直想吻你。”索尔闭着眼睛，小声地说了一句。他的头顶的发丝弄得洛基的下巴有些痒，洛基笑着用手挠了挠，也同样用小声而又温柔的声音问索尔：  
“你不问我，怎么知道我会不会同意呢？”  
但躺在洛基怀里的索尔却一动不动，就如同并没有听见这句话一样。  
“索尔？”  
洛基用手摇了摇他，然后低头一看——索尔奥丁森，喝了一晚上酒之后，在这个关键时刻居然睡着了。  
看起来他们的第一次接吻，又要等到下一次了。


	17. Chapter 17

索尔睡在洛基的怀里，手臂搂着洛基的肩膀，双腿和洛基的腿缠在一起。他的个子很高，只能勉勉强强地挤进沙发里。  
“索尔。”洛基又叫了一声，但回答他的只有索尔平稳的呼吸声，看起来是真的睡着了。  
洛基情不自禁地勾起嘴角，用手拨了拨索尔的头发。索尔一身的肌肉压在自己身上，这并不是一个舒服的姿势，但洛基却不忍心叫醒他。  
他抬起下巴，凑近索尔的头发闻了闻。不知道是不是错觉，他在索尔的身上闻到了属于他自己的味道，这让洛基突然有种家的感觉，像有羽毛刷过心底。  
洛基于是把睡着了之后变得死沉死沉的索尔往上拉了拉，他侧过身，让索尔的的头和身体可以靠着沙发的后背，再把索尔的手臂搭在自己的腰上，沙发的空间还是太窄了，只能勉勉强强侧躺下两个人。洛基盯着索尔闭起的眼睛看了一会儿，甚至还数了数他有多少根睫毛。等到睡意也涌上来之后，他凑过去搂住索尔，用脸蹭了蹭索尔的肩窝找到一个舒服的角度，闭起了眼睛。

第二天一早，索尔从睡梦中醒来，有些迷茫的坐在沙发上。身上穿着的还是昨天的衣服，仔细闻的话上面还残留着不怎么样的酒精味。客厅里面空空荡荡，一旁的窗户打开了，看样子是早上8、9点，阳光还不算刺眼。他听见厨房里传来咖啡机工作的声音，于是连忙跳起来跑过去。  
洛基一手撑着流理台，另一只手拎着咖啡壶倒刚煮好的咖啡。他听见索尔的脚步声，于是扭过头朝他说了声早安，平静地就像昨晚他俩什么事情都没有发生一样。  
“我昨晚……”索尔一开口就被自己沙哑的声音吓到了，他咳了几声，有些不好意思地抓了抓睡得乱糟糟的头发，朝洛基走过去说道：“我昨晚在你家睡的？”  
“对。”洛基拿起咖啡壶朝索尔晃了晃，“咖啡？”  
索尔似乎还是昨晚喝醉酒的状态，他花了几秒钟才反应过来。洛基给他倒了一杯递过去，两个人各自站在厨房里沉默地喝着咖啡。  
“我昨晚有没有说什么不该说的话？”  
“你要不要先去洗个澡？”  
索尔和洛基同时开口，他们对视着，索尔有些尴尬地望着洛基。洛基突然笑了一下，继续说：“你现在闻起来有点臭，我建议你还是先洗个澡。”  
索尔拉起T恤的领口闻了闻，身上的味道的确不怎么样。

洛基给他找了一件能换的上衣，和浴巾一起塞到索尔的怀里把他，赶进浴室。热水不断淋在身上，索尔站在花洒下想了老半天，却怎么也想不起来自己来到洛基家后发生的事情。他只记得自己和洛基站在路边吵了一架，然后叫了阿茉拉一起去酒吧借酒浇愁。阿茉拉嘲笑他像个失恋的蠢货，自己更是生着闷气连灌了好几杯。他还记得快到午夜时，洛基给他发了条短信，于是自己抛下阿茉拉，敲开了洛基的家门。但在这之后发生的事情，他就彻底记不清了。

自己究竟和洛基说了什么呢？想到这里，索尔觉得自己非要问个清楚才行。他匆忙地洗完澡，套上牛仔裤裸着上身就冲出了浴室。洛基坐在餐桌旁，他看着全身湿淋淋的索尔，皱着眉问：“为什么不把头发和身上的水擦干？”洛基又看了眼地板，“水已经滴到地板上了。”  
“昨晚我和你说什么了？”索尔用浴巾随意地擦了擦头发，站在一旁问道。  
“没什么。”洛基一想到昨晚喝醉的索尔就想发笑，他好不容易控制住自己脸上的表情，站起来对索尔说：“我们把事情聊清楚了，就这样。”  
“什么事情？我们聊清楚什么了？”  
“就是你不再生气了这件事。”洛基拿着咖啡杯走回厨房，扔进水槽里。  
“我不生气了？你说什么了我才不生气的？”  
索尔站在洛基的身后，他的问题穷追不舍。洛基转过身来，面对着索尔，似笑非笑地说：  
“我什么都没说。反倒是你说了很多。”  
“老天，那我说了什么？”索尔简直想把自己的脑袋敲开，拉出昨晚的记忆一帧一帧的过一遍。  
“你说你喜欢我。如果我可以引用的话，你的原话是‘你是我的性幻想对象，洛基，从七年前就是’。”  
索尔的脸几乎是一瞬间就被这句话烧着了，从脸颊一直蔓延到耳根。他懊恼地大叫一声，不敢看洛基的眼睛，只能绝望地，又小心翼翼的不确定地问：“你一定是在骗我，我真的这样说了？”  
“千真万确。”就差拉着你的手对上帝发誓了。  
“这太糟糕了。”索尔抓住洛基的手腕，紧张地问：“我还说什么了？”  
“让我想想，”洛基故意拉长语调逗他，“你说了好几次很喜欢我。”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有……”连洛基也忍不住笑了，“你说你想吻我。”  
空气安静得快要静止了。索尔瞪大了眼睛，吞咽了几口唾沫，喉咙上下滑动。  
蠢货啊蠢货，索尔在心理骂了自己好几遍，怎么就把心里话说出来了？  
“那你的回答是……？”索尔有些底气不足。  
“你忘了？”洛基大笑起来，“我昨晚已经把答案告诉你了。”真奇怪，他现在居然有一种逗小狗的快感。  
“不不不不！洛基！这不公平！”索尔大叫起来，他抓着自己的头发，急得在屋子里打转，“这不公平，我昨晚喝多了什么都记不住！”  
“再告诉我一次，你昨晚怎么回答的？”  
“不。”  
“洛基！”索尔要彻底崩溃了。  
“我说不。”  
还真是像逗狗一样好玩。

洛基笑着走出厨房，丝毫没留意身后的索尔已经蓄势待发扑上来了。他把洛基抵在走廊的墙壁上，几乎是用可怜的语气开口：“拜托，洛基，别再玩我了。”  
“我没有玩你。”洛基的眼中闪过狡黠的光芒。  
“我只是想知道……”  
“如果我说，”洛基抬起头望着索尔，他假装轻巧地开口，但藏在背后的两只手几乎快紧张地绞在一起，“如果我告诉你我的回答，你还会吻我吗？”  
索尔皱起眉头，沉默了。  
“什么……？”  
“还不明白？”洛基终于忍不住翻了一个白眼，他拍开索尔拦住他的手，“听不明白就算了……”  
索尔感到惊讶极了，他的脑袋像是被一道光束点燃，理智终于回归，全身的血液沸腾起来。他按住洛基的肩膀把他压回去，双手捧着洛基的脸，用力地吻他。  
他等这一天，真的是等得太久了。

索尔用舌头撬开洛基的牙齿，找到洛基的舌头交缠在一起，他吻得发狂，用力地吮吸、啃咬着洛基的双唇，像是狂风骤雨，毫不留情地夺走了洛基的呼吸。洛基本能地张开嘴唇，急促地喘息。索尔一直压着他，吻他，这使得洛基的心脏开始狂跳，连指尖都忍不住发抖。  
洛基稍微推开索尔，偏过头躲开索尔的吻，但索尔又用手固定住洛基的脸不让他逃开。他追逐着洛基，炙热的吻开始密密麻麻地落在洛基的耳畔、脸颊，睫毛和鼻尖，最后又回到了双唇。  
“索尔！”洛基终于忍不住了，他把黏在自己身上的索尔彻底推开，“我真的不能呼吸了，冷静一点。”  
“我做不到。”索尔低头喘着粗气，他的手抚摸上洛基的脖子，温柔地摩挲着后颈的皮肤，“你不知道我现在有多开心。”索尔索性把整颗脑袋靠在洛基的肩颈处，放肆地闻着洛基身上的味道。  
“别像只小狗一样。”洛基拍拍索尔的后背，示意让他起来。  
“我们换个地方。”索尔在洛基的耳畔嘟囔了一声。  
“不。”洛基已经猜到索尔在打什么鬼注意。  
“洛基，拜托。”索尔恳求着说，态度又软了一些。见鬼，他的阴茎早就硬得不行了。  
“我说不。”洛基咬着牙拒绝。  
“说真的，”索尔抬起头望向洛基，“我已经迫不及待想要从你的口中听到一些其他的话了。”  
他再次吻住洛基，一只手扶住洛基的腰，另一只手向下托住洛基的臀部。索尔的一只腿卡进洛基的双腿间，双手用力往上一抬，再一顶，洛基的身体就被索尔托起来。  
洛基惊呼了一声，下意识地用手和脚搂紧索尔。  
“索尔！”洛基忍不住骂起来，“别以为我会像个小姑娘一样仍由你抱着去卧室。”  
“我想这里有一个关于我的错误认识，劳菲森教授。”索尔把洛基抱得更紧，硬邦邦的阴茎刚好顶在洛基的腹部，托住洛基臀部的双手还不忘揉搓几下，“我从来就不和小姑娘上床。”

索尔抱着洛基走回卧室，将他压在床上，低下头继续吻他。他的双手解开洛基的睡袍，出乎意料地，洛基在睡袍里面也只穿了一条裤子，没有穿上衣。他打开睡袍，埋头亲吻洛基胸前裸露的皮肤，从锁骨一直到乳尖。  
洛基明显还不太适应索尔的亲吻，他的手一直推着索尔的脑袋，甚至开始用腿踢他的小腹。洛基的乳尖很快就被索尔舔吮得发红，不仅是洛基，连索尔的身体都开始变得滚烫，他抬起头看向洛基，充满了疑问：  
“你不喜欢？我弄疼你了？”  
洛基的声音开始变得有些颤抖，咽了好几口唾沫之后说：  
“感觉太奇怪了，我从没有这样被男人亲过。”  
索尔趴在洛基的身体上，用脸亲昵地蹭了蹭他，低声说：“我以为你之前有过和男人做爱的经历。”  
洛基摇摇头。  
“我记得我亲眼见过你和男人接吻。”索尔吻了吻他的鼻子，“在你大学时候的某一次派对上。”  
“我不记得了。”一说到过去，洛基也不由得发笑，“太久了。”  
“当我第一次看见你和别的男人接吻的时候，我觉得我的身体里面有一种美妙但又痛苦的感觉。之前的我懵懵懂懂，直到那一刻我才明白原来我喜欢的是你，而我痛苦的是，那个时候和你接吻的人不是我。那时候我觉得既害怕又无法控制。”  
“所以你在告诉我，原来是我把你变成同性恋的吗？”  
“或许是这样，劳菲森教授。”索尔故意用那种一板一眼的语气把洛基逗笑，他喜欢看见洛基绿色的眼睛弯起来，“不过都不重要了。”索尔吻住洛基的耳朵，然后一直往下，“别担心，洛基。我会让你很舒服。”

索尔脱掉了他们的裤子，俩人的身体毫无保留地展示在彼此眼前。索尔拥有标准的运动员身材，每一块肌肉都是如此完美。洛基也不得不承认，这个躯体对于任何一个人来说都是强有力的吸引。洛基看见他压在自己身上，温柔地吻过自己的每一寸皮肤。他能感觉到索尔发烫的阴茎顶在自己的双腿间，而自己的也好不到那儿去，顶端早就变得湿润。  
索尔又凑上去吻了他，然后吻着吻着，索尔伸手抓住了洛基的手指，把他更紧地拥进怀里。“你看看我，”索尔一边拥吻一边低声说，“我已经无可救药了，洛基。”  
索尔的这句话让洛基心中原本涌动的情感此刻溢满了，他的手臂搭上索尔的肩膀，更用力地拉紧，洛基开始主动地吻上索尔，他能感觉到索尔的手把彼此的阴茎握在一起，甚至还能感觉到它们彼此的炙热的跳动。索尔沿着洛基的胸口往下，吻过他的腹部和干净的耻毛，用手握住洛基勃起的阴茎，然后含住了顶端。

洛基原本想要将索尔推开，但双腿却被索尔的双手压着，动弹不得。他叫索尔的名字，想让他暂停，但索尔却用更深的口活回答他。索尔的舌头扫过敏感的表面，沿着沟线和凸起的小血管游走，他能感觉到洛基的身体越来越兴奋，连大腿内侧都开始不由自主地轻微颤抖。  
“不要在那里打转。”洛基忍不住叫出来。他更用力、更急促地喘息，索尔能感觉到他快要射了，分泌的前液也越来越多。索尔于是把洛基的顶端从口中吐出，故意用舌头舔干净上面的分泌物，抬头看着洛基说：  
“我想让你射出来。”  
洛基的阴茎再次被温暖濡湿的口腔包围住，在一阵越来越甜蜜浓稠的快感中，索尔如愿让洛基射进了自己的嘴巴里。

高潮后的洛基变得格外迷人，尤其是从索尔看来。洛基的皮肤染上了浅浅的红色，特别是脸，耳垂的软肉更是红得像要滴血。他俯下身，温柔地吻了吻洛基的嘴唇，然后心满意足般再一次蹭进洛基的怀里。  
他能听到洛基的心跳声，快要爆炸了。  
“如果这个时候你愿意说一句‘我很舒服’，那么我会很高兴。”索尔在洛基的怀里挪了挪，给自己找了个舒服的位置。  
洛基用手背遮住自己的眼睛，他觉得喉咙，不仅仅是喉咙，整个人都像在沙漠里的植物一样缺水。索尔的口活很好，但实际上洛基觉得他的口活有点太过于好了。  
“你像一个火球。”洛基把索尔从自己的身体上推开。  
“以后你会习惯的。”索尔支起上身，在洛基的脸上亲了一大口。他从床头柜上拿过洛基的手机，递到他面前说：“我建议你今天给达希发条短信，说你今天不会去学校了。”  
洛基拿过手机看了看时间，糟糕，已经快到中午了。他看了眼手机，又抬起头看了看光着屁股走出卧室的索尔，疑惑地问道：“你去哪儿？”  
“出去买点东西。”索尔朝他眨了眨眼睛，“现在是中场休息，我们还有下半场没开始。”

等到索尔从附近的超市拎着一堆东西回来，在洛基面前像变魔术一般掏出两瓶不同口味的润滑剂时，洛基才真正知道他所谓的“下半场”是什么意思。


	18. Chapter 18

索尔把润滑剂的塑封拆开扔在一旁，趁洛基还没回过神来又将他压回床上。索尔一边吻着洛基一边摸他的大腿，“用腿夹住我。”索尔咬住洛基耳后的软肉要求道。洛基被他吻得晕晕乎乎，两只长腿就像不听使唤一般盘上了索尔的后腰，脚背勾住。牛仔裤粗糙的布料摩擦着洛基，还有里面藏着的索尔粗硬的阴茎。在酥酥麻麻的刺激下，洛基刚射过的阴茎很快又再度勃起。索尔低声笑了笑，他很满意洛基的反应，他那大而又温柔的手顺着洛基的大腿往下摸，摸到洛基的囊袋之后，像是玩弄一般揉搓了好几下。

洛基被刺激地不由得打了一个颤。他停下了和索尔的深吻，嘴唇上沾满色情的水光还来不及擦拭。洛基紧张地看着索尔，感觉到他的手已经开始不怀好意地朝某一个地方进攻，太快了太快了，洛基想，自己还没做好准备。  
“我不行……不行……”洛基连忙撑起上身，把腿从索尔身上放下来。如果说上半场的口交他还可以接受，那接下来要做的简直让洛基开始怀疑一定是脑袋发晕了才会让索尔爬上自己的床。  
“嘿，”索尔用手架住洛基的腿，他把俩人的鼻尖碰在一起，语气中包含着无尽地温柔说道：“别害怕，我不会伤害你。”  
洛基说不出话，绿色的眼睛一直盯着索尔看。  
“我知道你在担心什么，洛基。”索尔吻上他的眼睛和睫毛，“相信我，我会让你很舒服。”  
“如果我真的不行……”  
“那我们就停下来。”索尔朝洛基露出一个轻松的笑容，想把他的疑惑都赶跑。坦白说，索尔之前也接触过一些对男人之间的性爱好奇的直男，但每次到了最后一步却总是犹豫不决。这没什么好责怪的，人总要鼓起很大的勇气才能朝自己从未体验过的领域迈出最重要的一步。  
“我的意思是，”洛基想了几秒，又说：“如果我在下面不行，能不能让我在上面？”  
这简直是一道闪电劈在索尔的脑袋上。  
“你会介意吗？”洛基耸了耸肩，又问，“毕竟我之前只和女人做过，你知道……”  
“当然不。”索尔勾起嘴角，捻过洛基的黑发在指间玩了玩，他沉下声音说：“但是洛基，我想让你明白，”索尔凑在洛基的耳边吹气，“我会把你插得很爽，爽到让你这样的念头彻底烟消云散。”

话音刚落，索尔就握住洛基的腿把他拉向自己，洛基的一只腿折叠着，被迫架在索尔的肩膀上。洛基的腰被抬高，索尔故意用自己发硬的阴茎顶住洛基囊袋后的敏感部位，甚至还轻轻摇摆身体模仿着插入的动作。他随便打开一瓶润滑剂倒在手上，另一只用力拍了拍洛基的臀部说：“放松。”  
索尔湿滑的手指刚开始只是在洛基后穴附近轻轻按压，像是在做按摩一般。他俯身上去含住洛基的唇，尽可能地安抚他，洛基的身体原本紧张得发僵，手一直抓着索尔的上臂，但两人吻着吻着，洛基终于开始渐渐放松。  
索尔敏锐地捕捉到了洛基的变化。于是就像所有人类的第一次一样，洛基感觉到一个小小的异物开始插进自的身体里面。润滑剂足够湿滑，索尔的手指挤压进去的时候几乎毫不费劲。  
“索尔！”  
但当索尔放进第二根手指的时候，洛基还是忍不住叫了起来。  
“放松，洛基。”索尔低声说。上帝，如果他此刻可以说实话，早就恨不得直接插进去横冲直撞，但是现在还不行，洛基还没彻底准备好。  
“现在我要再放进去一根手指。”

三根手指开始在洛基的身体里面小幅度地翻搅、抽插，索尔推开里面紧致的肠肉，扩张他狭窄的穴口。洛基刚开始觉得难受，而当他渐渐习惯了之后，身体里面居然开始涌起从未体验过的感觉，洛基开始感觉到索尔的手指按压到内壁的某一处，身体居然像触电了一样抖了抖。他的两只腿都被架了起来，索尔跪在床上，两只手掰开洛基的臀，开始揉搓、挤压他的后穴，想把那里弄得软一点，再软一点。  
“索尔……”洛基忍不住叫了他的名字。洛基的身体因为发热而出了汗，脸更是红得不像样。  
索尔把他的腿放下来，用力地啃咬了几口洛基的大腿内侧，然后解开牛仔裤的纽扣，和内裤一起往下一脱，早就硬到不行的阴茎就跳了出来。  
洛基的腿保持着分开的姿势，后穴的润滑剂流了一些出来，弄湿了床单。他靠在枕头上，红着脸看向索尔，难耐地喘息着。他看见索尔握住自己的阴茎，用分泌出来的前液在顶端和柱体随意抹了抹。索尔也看了一眼洛基，他蓝色的眼睛早就被情欲掩盖，他吻在洛基的胸口，用舌头舔舐乳尖，然后把阴茎发红充血的顶端对着洛基那已经用手指操软，微微发红的后穴往前用力一挤。  
“你可以再放松一点。”索尔只是刚把顶端挤进去就难受得流下一头汗。洛基也好不到哪儿去，他的大腿紧张地打颤，想要并拢在一起。  
“不行，不行……”洛基捂住自己的脸。  
索尔抓住洛基的大腿，双腿被按压着分开。他把自己阴茎从洛基的身体里抽出，“噗嗤”一声，而后又把顶端插进去。重复几次之后，洛基的身体里突然袭来了难耐的空虚，像是渴求着什么将自己填满。最后，在觉察到洛基的身体逐逐渐适应之后，索尔用力往前一顶，终于挤进洛基的体内。  
身体被往上顶，洛基连话也说不出来，他忍不住伸手握住自己的阴茎，随着索尔的节奏开始套弄。  
“忍不住了？”索尔在他的膝盖上啄了几口，把洛基的手拉开，不让他碰自己。  
索尔的阴茎开始在洛基的身体里面冲刺，寻找着他最敏感的地方。洛基不想否认，他张大了嘴用力呼吸，这就是快感——连骨髓都会为之融化。  
索尔用力地顶撞，肉体碰撞出溢满情欲的声响。洛基觉得自己的身体越来越热，连手指和脚趾都开始用力，他的大腿不自觉地抖动了一下，阴茎随着碰撞的节奏吐着透明的液体，把小腹的弄得一塌糊涂。洛基用带上哀求的眼神看向索尔，哑着声音说自己快射了，索尔却将洛基的大腿抓得更紧，他的全身都在用力，手臂和腹部的肌肉的线条变得更加清诱人。  
“射吧。”索尔俯视着他，满意地看着洛基在自己的面前射了出来。  
洛基被索尔按住肩膀，索尔覆在他的身上亲吻他，在他的额头、鼻子、脸颊落下无数个吻。洛基闭着眼睛享受着索尔带来的体贴温存，他突然意识到，被人爱着，的确是一件无比幸福的事。

“你别扭来扭去。”洛基靠在索尔的身上说。  
索尔挪动了一边肩膀，有点烦躁地回答：“你浴缸水龙头出的热水，太热了，快把我的脚指头烫掉了。”  
下半场彻底结束之后，他俩一起进浴缸泡了个澡。浴缸一个人泡刚好，两个人就显得窄了些。索尔抱怨热水的时候，洛基正舒展着手臂，仰头躺在索尔的肩膀上。洛基不说话，他觉得现在的水温刚刚好。他在床上的时候累坏了，现在终于可以享受水滑过全身的每一处细小凹凸的感觉。  
索尔看了他几秒，然后低下头吻了他。他喜欢洛基的耳朵，看起来灵巧又可爱。过了一会儿，他听见索尔在他耳边轻声说：“你看，我们的腿都混在一起了。”  
洛基张开眼睛看了一眼索尔的大腿，索尔的皮肤明显是被太阳晒过的，比自己的黑一些。索尔让洛基把脚掌踩在自己的脚背上，他们的脚趾触碰在一起，像是在水下牵着的手。

过了一会儿，洛基放在一旁的手机响了。索尔伸手帮他拿过来一看，发现是几条西格恩的短息。他皱了皱眉头，脸顿时拉长了。  
“为什么是这个表情？”洛基在他的肩窝里找到另一个舒服的位置。他在索尔面前划开短信，本来也不打算瞒着他，索尔低头一看，西格恩在短信里写  
[明晚陪我去吃饭？]  
[就我和你。]她补充了一条。  
[行吧，带上你的巨型宠物也可以。到时候我会和他分享我们之前订婚的每一个细节。]西格恩最后说。  
索尔的脸拉得更长了。他咬着牙，用手指了指屏幕，问洛基：“巨型宠物说的是我吗？”  
洛基笑着点头。  
索尔长叹一口气，“我不是你的宠物。”  
“她只是开玩笑，索尔。”洛基伸手拍了拍他的脑袋，继续问：“你要去吗？”  
“晚餐？”  
索尔犹豫了几秒，最终还是决定给洛基保留私人空间，不去打扰。  
话虽这么说，但那晚索尔还是趁洛基睡着之后偷偷给阿茉拉发了短信。  
[明晚陪我去办件事？]  
[什么？]  
[陪我去跟踪一个人。]  
[你什么时候有了这么变态的癖好？等一下，别告诉我你要去跟踪那个劳菲森教授。]  
[明晚见面之后再告诉你。]

于是第二天晚上，索尔特意穿了一件洛基没见过的衣服，和阿茉拉鬼鬼祟祟地跟在洛基和西格恩后面。他看见他俩走进了一家餐厅，隔着落地玻璃窗他还看见洛基体贴地帮西格恩拉开座椅，两个人笑吟吟地对视着入座。  
阿茉拉和索尔坐在马路斜对面的长椅上，她手里拿着一个汉堡，张大嘴咬了一口，用手肘撞了一下索尔，讽刺地说：“你现在看起来真想一个善妒的女人。”  
“我才不是。”索尔一直盯着洛基，好极了，看起来他们已经喝完了餐前酒，准备上前菜了。  
“我只是想知道他在做什么，但是又觉得贸然去问有些不好。”  
“但你有没有想过，如果劳菲森教授知道你跟踪他，说不定会生气。如果换了是我，就一定会。”  
“他不会知道。”索尔拍着胸口保证。  
“你们睡过了？”阿茉拉吸了一大口可乐，等待着索尔的回答。  
“对。”  
“那你们现在是……试着交往的关系？”  
索尔摇摇头。他看见洛基和西格恩喝了一杯又一杯酒。  
“我不知道。我还没来得及问他。”  
一聊到这个，索尔也不由得叹了口气。睡是睡过了，但他和洛基现在到底算什么关系呢？

洛基和西格恩吃完饭之后就叫了辆出租车离开餐厅。索尔和阿茉拉也跟在后面。索尔不知道接下来他们回去哪儿，商场？还是酒吧？但当那辆出租车停在第五大道附近的一间酒店时，索尔还是倒抽了一口凉气。  
阿茉拉也觉得有些尴尬，她说自己要先回家，于是索尔一个人走进酒店的大堂。实际上连他自己都不知道为什么要出现在这儿，或许阿茉拉说的对，他根本就不应该跟踪洛基的西格恩，洛基说他们之前订过婚也没关系，婚约早就被取消了。  
索尔望着身边来来往往的酒店住客，突然觉得自己多此一举。

“你在看什么呢，索尔？”听见有人叫自己的名字，索尔连忙回头一看，发现洛基站在角落里盯着自己。或许他从一开始就站在那儿。  
“跟踪我好玩吗？”洛基走到索尔面前，打量了好几次他身上的衣服，黑色的连帽衫，牛仔裤，墨镜，还有一顶“I LOVE NY”的游客帽。  
“我不是故意……”索尔紧张地咽了口唾沫。  
“真是一个糟糕的理由。”洛基朝他耸耸肩，“从我们在餐厅吃饭的时候我就看到你了，你在怀疑什么？以为我和西格恩会旧情复炽？还是来酒店打一炮？”  
“我没有那么想。”索尔的头摇得飞快。

接下来洛基没再说话。他叫了辆车回家，索尔跟在身后。等好两个人终于进了家门，索尔才紧紧抱住洛基不撒手。  
“我只是想弄清楚我们现在是什么关系。”索尔开始吻住洛基的耳朵，他真的爱死他的耳朵了。  
“什么关系？”洛基反问了一句，“我们已经上过床了，索尔。”  
“但是上过床也可以是其他关系。”索尔不依不饶，他开始拉着洛基往卧室走。  
洛基叹了口气。晚上当他和西格恩刚走进餐厅，就在玻璃上看到对面反射过来的倒影，马路边上站着的一个壮得和熊一样的家伙，不是索尔又是谁呢？更何况，现在只有需要伪装成游客的人才会戴那样愚蠢的鸭舌帽。  
他并不是生索尔的气，老实说心里还有些小小的窃喜。只是他突然觉得索尔似乎有些过于紧张了。  
“如果我要把你当成我的炮友，索尔，”洛基顺势被索尔压倒床上，他们的四肢缠在一起，心平气和地说话，“那么我从一开始就会告诉你。”  
“我不是那种模糊不定的人。”  
“我也不是。”索尔压在洛基身上，开始脱他的衬衫纽扣，“那我可以和别人介绍你是我的男朋友了吗？”  
卧室里没开灯，洛基在黑暗中看着他。阳台外的车灯一阵有一阵地扫过，这让洛基觉得自己处在某一种幻境之中。  
“那要看你今晚的表现。”洛基笑着说。

不过，事情总是出人意料。当洛基再一次被索尔从后背抱住，毫不留情凶猛地后入时，他终于忍不住咬牙切齿地叫嚷着：  
“去你的，索尔！下一次我要操你！”  
索尔这时候停了下来，他满意地看着洛基撅起的臀部，再一次缓慢地抽出又插入。索尔低声笑着说：“劳菲森教授，你连腰都直不起来了，还想怎么操我？”

==============

洛基劳菲森教授：我有一颗时刻反攻的心。


	19. Chapter 19

如果要问洛基和索尔上了床之后的生活有什么变化，那恐怕就是家里突然多了一个“常住人口”，而且这个常住人口并没有打算回自己家的意思。索尔抽了一天时间把自己常用的换洗衣服和用品都打包搬来了洛基家里。洛基看见他的连帽衫和牛仔裤理直气壮地占领了衣柜的一半，还有浴室的柜子里，电动牙刷、牙膏、须后水还有一切其他的。  
洛基并不是对索尔的这种行为感到生气或者觉得私人空间被侵犯，毕竟他从7年前就知道索尔奥丁森是个绝对不拘小节、得寸进尺的家伙。但是这在洛基看来，恰好又是索尔的优点——他开朗和热情的性格，的确很容易让人喜欢。  
   
洛基抱着一本书看索尔在屋子里面走来走去，忙到满头大汗。等到他好不容易收拾好了自己的东西坐在沙发上时，洛基觉得自己的整个家都变了。  
“你不需要带这么多东西过来。”洛基从书本上抬起头看向索尔，“如果只是住一两晚，我这边备用的东西都有。”  
“万一不止一两天怎么办？”索尔抱住洛基的腿，他伸手握住洛基的足弓，像是习惯性一样按摩他的脚背，还有小腿肌肉。他记得洛基之前特别累的时候就会心情不好，这样按一按能够让他放松下来。  
洛基没搭话，他把眼睛又移回书里。  
过了一会儿，索尔凑过去，把自己的头压在书本上，仰头看着洛基问道：“还痛不痛？”  
“什么？”  
“你的屁股还痛不痛？”  
洛基深呼吸了一口气，朝索尔翻了一个大大的白眼。  
“你让我在上面操一次就知道痛不痛。”  
索尔“噗嗤”一声大笑起来。他抱住索尔的后颈把他往下拉，咬住洛基的嘴唇，一边吻一边含糊着说：“你要是真的这么想在上面操我，洛基，我没意见。”  
“真的？”洛基的眼睛亮了。  
“当然。不过我有条件。”  
洛基这样低着头接吻觉得后颈难受，他把索尔拉起来换了个躺着的姿势，两个人又挤在沙发上。  
“你要和我去看那部电影。”  
“什么电影？”  
“我喝醉酒的那晚买的那部动画片。”  
洛基一愣，他拉开索尔的脸，“我不是小孩子了。”  
“我也不是。”索尔说，“但你还是欠我一部电影。”  
洛基撇撇嘴，犹豫了几秒之后才答应。  
   
第二天，等洛基忙完学校的工作之后，索尔已经在楼下等了他好长一段时间。索尔知道洛基不不想让太多人关注他们之间的关系，因此在非必要的场合索尔基本控制住自己不在洛基和弗瑞教授的面前出现。他们在电影开场前的十分钟赶到了电影院，放映厅里基本都是父母带着小孩，索尔和洛基走进去的显得格外古怪。但好在索尔买的电影票在最后排的角落里，入座之后并不会太引人注目。  
“我还是不明白你你为什么一定要看这部电影？”在对着大银幕连续叹了好几口气之后，洛基压低声音凑在索尔耳边问。  
“关键不是看什么。”索尔扭过头，也望着洛基：“我只是想和你一起看。”  
洛基张开嘴，但又觉得自己说不出什么。他点点头，把眼睛移回银幕。  
之后两个人都闭上嘴，努力地想要融入这部低幼的动画片剧情中，结果就是他俩都在电影院里睡着了。  
   
但是从电影回去之后，洛基想要在上面操索尔的要求似乎进行地就不是那么顺利了。他们在离家两个路口的中餐厅买了两份炒面和陈皮鸡带回家，吃完晚饭之后各自洗了澡，再然后——只穿了一条内裤的索尔就被洛基压在了床上。  
“你确定你可以？”索尔双手放在脑后，靠着松软的枕头看着骑在自己身上的洛基。  
洛基比他好一些，上身至少多了一件睡衣。  
“闭嘴。”洛基故意露出凶狠的表情，他拍了拍索尔的大腿，吩咐道：“自己把内裤脱掉。”  
索尔看见洛基伸手要拿床头柜里面放着的润滑剂，开心得把嘴巴咧得更大了：“现在就进行扩张了吗？劳菲森教授，我需要一点前戏。”  
“没有前戏。”洛基瞟了他一眼，“你应该感到庆幸我还没有让你趴在床上撅起屁股。”  
“但我没办法进入状态。”索尔趁机提条件，“我需要一点刺激的玩意，比如亲爱的洛基劳菲森教授用他的裸体来诱惑我……”  
他扶住洛基的腰，伸手把他睡衣的纽扣一颗颗解开。  
“我需要变得兴奋一点。”索尔低声说，他的眼睛里开始泛起欲望，蓝色的瞳孔变得更深更迷人。索尔把洛基的睡衣解开后往两边一拨，露出两颗浅色的乳头。索尔用手指左右各拨了拨，然后低头咬住了。舌头不停地在乳头敏感的周围吮吸逗弄，手也不老实地滑到洛基的后腰，摸到内裤的边缘，拉起，大声地弹了几下。  
“索尔！”洛基按住索尔的手，“我们说好的，今晚是我操你。”  
“OK，OK。”索尔举起两只手作投降状，“那你能不能也摸摸我？”  
索尔把自己的内裤脱下一半，他的阴茎还是软的状态。索尔拉着洛基的手按到自己的阴茎上，说：“来吧，教授，像我之前挑逗你一样，你也要先挑逗我。”  
洛基的手握住索尔的阴茎，他的手指修长，关节处还透出淡淡的肉粉色，这个景象对于索尔来说绝对是一种享受。他撑着上半身，饶有兴致地盯着洛基帮自己自慰。洛基上下套弄了几次之后，索尔很快就勃起了，连之前软绵绵的囊袋也开始变得鼓胀起来。  
   
索尔舒服地叹了口气，他的眼睛暗了暗，把洛基往自己的怀里拉。他的手抚摸着洛基的脸颊，还有旁边的几缕黑发，又忍不住凑过去和他接吻。索尔用手扣住洛基的后脑勺，张嘴含住洛基的舌头，用力吮吸，连口腔里的一个细小的角落都不放过。洛基本能地张开嘴，索尔的吻总是很急，他只能让索尔带着自己的节奏。洛基原本以为这只是一个普通的吻，但当他再次被索尔吻得脑袋缺氧之后才觉得事情开始变得糟糕了。索尔的双手用力箍紧洛基的双臂，连吻也变得越来越用力，两个人赤裸的上身也挤压在一起。  
洛基被索尔吻得脑袋一片空白，他的手刚搂上索尔的脖子，就被索尔一个翻转压在身上。索尔握着他的大腿，把他俩的下体紧紧蹭在一起，嘴巴还一直啃咬着洛基的脖子。  
“我们说好的……”洛基气呼呼地瞪着索尔，这才惊觉自己的计划要失败了。  
索尔停下来，伸手握住彼此的勃起，开始慢慢地撸动。  
“放弃吧，洛基，”索尔笑嘻嘻地说，“你的计划从我吻你的那一刻开始就失败了。”  
   
洛基不情不愿地再一次被索尔压在身上。当他被索尔操射了好几次之后，又觉得这笔买卖还是划算的，虽然屁股很痛，但和索尔这样的男人做爱实在是太爽了。  
   
接下来的一周，索尔每天都睡在洛基家里。他们一起起床，一起站在浴室里刷牙，一起吃早餐，如果是时间还早，从学校回来之后还会去附近找新开的餐厅吃饭。这样的日常相处是索尔从没期盼过的，不，准确地说是他曾经期盼过但从没想过有一天会实现。但现在洛基就在自己身边，索尔无数次觉得这样的生活真的是太棒了。  
   
那晚洛基吩咐他下楼去附近的超市买牛奶，索尔屁颠颠地去了又屁颠颠地拎着两大桶牛奶回家。洛基不在客厅，索尔把牛奶放进冰箱之后在书房找到了他。他走过去，洛基抬头看了他一眼，手指噼里啪啦在电脑上打了一段之后就把电脑合上了。  
“怎么了？”索尔走到洛基身边问道，“有工作？”  
洛基点点头，说欧洲那边有一些邮件需要处理。  
“我是不是打扰到你了？”索尔有些不不好意思，他一直都知道洛基工作的时候若是被打扰了，很容易心情不好。  
“没有。”洛基笑了笑，“都已经处理完了。”  
“明晚你有没有空？”索尔蹲下身，平视着坐在椅子上的洛基，说道：“明天晚上阿茉拉打算在一家小酒吧办一个小聚会，私人那种。只有一些和我们关系比较好的朋友参加。她也邀请了我，所以我想，或许你会想去。”  
“我不知道索尔，”洛基面露难色，他用手指敲了敲电脑面，说：“我明天下午约了弗瑞教授开会，你知道，展览后期的一些媒体公关宣传计划，所以我不知道明天什么时候才能结束。”  
索尔恍然大悟，他理所当然地想得太简单了。虽然展览已经成功地开始了，但是后面还是有很多事情需要洛基和学校配合。他站了起来，有些抱歉地对洛基说：“我明白，工作重要。”他朝洛基笑了笑，“但是如果明天你们结束得早，答应我一定要来好吗？”  
洛基点点头，说了句OK当作答应了。  
   
那晚当索尔推开酒吧大门的时候，里面已经挤满了不少人。他看见阿茉拉在吧台不远处和自己招手，于是穿过人堆挤过去。派对比索尔想象中的还要热闹，阿茉拉叫了一些和索尔熟悉的朋友，还有一切索尔不熟悉的。索尔靠在吧台边上，手里拿着一只啤酒，时不时掏出手机看一眼。已经9点多了，但洛基依旧没有给自己消息，索尔也不确定他是不是一定会来。  
后来人渐渐多了起来，朋友带着朋友蜂拥而至。在酒吧昏暗的环境中，索尔看见之前那个给自己发过裸照的劳伦也出现在这里。索尔用手肘推了推一旁的阿茉拉，问：  
“为什么劳伦也会来？”  
阿茉拉摇摇头，“我可没有邀请他。可能是其他人带来的。”  
劳伦从一进来就看到了索尔，他吸了一口气，故意端着姿态走到索尔面前，笑嘻嘻地说：  
“我听说你交了个男朋友，索尔。”  
索尔瞪着他，没说对也没说不对，只是问他怎么知道的。劳伦斜靠在一旁，撩了撩自己头发说圈子里面的人都传遍了，炙手可热的索尔奥丁森有了一个男朋友，还是直男。  
“为什么想不开呢？”劳伦说，“直男最不靠谱。他随时可以和你分手，然后找一个女人结婚。”  
索尔连看都不想看他。他喝了一口啤酒，神情严肃地说：“他不会。”  
“你又如何能确定？说不定到时候习惯了伤人心的索尔奥丁森也能尝试一下被别人伤透心的滋味……”劳伦还试图添油加醋，但被一旁的阿茉拉推开了。  
索尔垂下眼睛没说话，他一直盯着一旁放着的手机。过了几分钟果然来了一条短信，但发件人却是达希。  
[下周二上午7点20，英国航空飞希斯罗，对吗教授？]  
索尔看着这条短信的一瞬就愣住了。他还没反应过来，达希又发过来一条：  
[SHIT!!!!!!]  
索尔觉得自己的心在狂跳。他板着脸，拿着手机快步走出酒吧，连阿茉拉都被吓了一跳。索尔给达希打过去一个电话，达希那边应该也有些不知所措，愣是在等了好长一段时间之后才鼓起勇气接听。  
“洛基下周要回伦敦？”电话一接通，索尔劈头盖脸就问达希。  
达希支支吾吾了一下才说“是”。  
“那他什么时候回来？” 电话那头的达希觉得心脏都要提到嗓子眼了。她清了清喉咙。用最小声的声音说：  
“教授没让我订回纽约的机票。”  
意思就是不会回来了，至少暂时是这样。  
“他现在在哪儿？”索尔抓着手机的手越来越用力。  
“一个小时前刚开完会，现在应该回到家……”  
   
达希后面说了什么索尔已经完全不在乎了。他匆忙挂了电话，和阿茉拉打了声招呼就先行离开。索尔用最快地速度回到洛基的家，洛基没有给他钥匙，索尔只能站在门口大力地敲门，直到洛基把门打开。  
洛基看见出现在门口的索尔讶异了几秒，但很快又恢复平静。他咬着自己的嘴唇，对索尔说：“对不起，我开完会就忘了派对的事情……”  
“那是不是连回纽约的机票也忘了买？”索尔走进房间，随手把门带上。他冷静地把达希错发的那条短信打开，给洛基看了一眼，接着说：“我想我需要一个解释，劳菲森教授。”  
洛基在心里骂了一句达希的大意，他低头想了想，然后才平静地抬起眼睛望着索尔说：  
“学校临时有事，我不得不赶回去。”  
“OK，那你什么时候回来？”  
“索尔……”  
“什么时候？”索尔问得咄咄逼人，洛基也不知道要如何对他开口。但这件事情迟早都是要发生，要面对的。洛基不可能一直呆在纽约——这个索尔也知道，但只是在他俩甜蜜度过的一个多礼拜里，没有人提到这个问题，一次也没有。  
事实就是这样，他俩都在逃避。  
“你知道我不会一直呆在纽约，索尔。我迟早都要回欧洲。”  
“那你为什么不和我说你下周就要回去？你是计划着在周一的晚上才和我开口吗？”索尔表示极大的不能理解。  
“我只是没想好要怎么和你开口。”洛基从沙发上站起来，他从索尔的身边走过，想去厨房倒杯水。但索尔一把抓紧了他的手臂，他把洛基拉回来，紧紧地攥着他。洛基在他的眼睛里面看到了燃烧的怒火。  
“那你认为我是什么？你回了英国不再回来了，那我们又是什么？”  
洛基从索尔的手掌里抽回手，他想让索尔冷静，但似乎已经太迟了。  
“我在英国有我已经习惯了的生活。我并不是说以后就不会飞过来看你，我们也可以打电话，视频，这些都可以。”  
“你看上去就不是一个喜欢打电话的人，洛基。”索尔轻笑一声，“你在骗我。你回到英国之后，说不定很快就会和我说分手了。你其实并不在乎我，说不定我只是你在纽约这三个月的调剂品。”  
“你又在胡说什么？”洛基皱着眉头问。  
“为什么你不能亲自告诉我？如果没有达希发错短信这个意外，我是不是就会这样毫不知情地和你分开？我永远都看不懂你，洛基。”索尔低下头，看着自己的脚尖，“而你也从来不给别人看懂你的机会。”  
“或许我们根本就不了解彼此。”  
   
索尔扭过头，他在客厅里又站了一会儿，然后才默默地转过身，打开门。离开前，他说的最后一句话是：  
“祝你一路顺风，劳菲森教授。”


	20. Chapter 20

阿茉拉从厨房里走出来，手里端着两份刚做好的煎蛋。她走到客厅，用脚踢了踢睡在沙发上的索尔。  
“起来，大个子。”阿茉拉把餐盘放在玻璃茶几上，碰撞声把索尔吵醒了。  
索尔把脸埋在毛毯里，叹了口气之后才神情恍惚地坐起身来，实际上他根本就没有睡着。那晚和洛基大吵一架之后，索尔并没有回自己的家。他不想一个人呆着但又没地方可去，最后还是拨通了阿茉拉的电话。阿茉拉在陪他喝了酒，放任他颓丧了两天之后，终于有点受不了了。  
“只是分手而已。”阿茉拉又端过来两杯牛奶，“我也分过很多次手，这没什么大不了的。”  
索尔用叉子叉起了一块煎蛋，看了会儿又默默地放下，“问题是我根本不想分手。”  
“那你为什么不联系劳菲森教授？”阿茉拉实在是不理解索尔是怎么想的，“他下周二就走了，现在已经周五了，你可是在白白浪费时间。”  
索尔拿过牛奶喝了一口。  
“我知道你不喜欢他连离开纽约都瞒着你，但是你也应该知道他是不可能为了你留下来的。”  
“我只是不喜欢他什么事情都不告诉我。”索尔小声地埋怨道，“这让我觉得他其实并不在乎我。”  
阿茉拉叹了口气，她拍了拍索尔的肩膀说：“当初你追他的时候，难道就没有想过——哪怕只有一秒，你们会分隔两地的事实吗？”  
“我没有想那么多。我那时候只是发了疯一般想和洛基在一起。”  
“幼稚的行为。”在结束了两天孜孜不倦地感情劝导，阿茉拉决定不再为索尔浪费自己的时间。她站起来，把索尔用叉子插得千疮百孔的煎蛋毫不客气地拿走，冲着索尔已经丧失思考能力的大脑大叫：“我要是你，要不就立刻打电话和他说清楚，要不就彻底结束，他回英国，你就继续呆在纽约，重新变成三个月前的陌生人。”  
“哦，现在你有资格教训我了？！”索尔被阿茉拉这样一骂，忍不住扭过头回呛她一句。

但他的心里空荡荡的。那晚索尔从洛基的家里出来，漫无目的地走在街上。他的脑袋里不断回想着洛基和他说那番话的表情——那么冷静和理智，不为所动得就好像他们7年前和7年后的第一次见面。索尔发现自己在他的脸上居然看不到半点不舍，哪怕对于他们这段关系或者对于纽约。

索尔却觉得自己的心脏快要爆炸了。

阿茉拉走了之后，索尔又躺回沙发上。他好几次掏出手机想给洛基打个电话，但只能对着屏幕叹气。或许阿茉拉说的是对的，事情总要摊开说才能解决，索尔不想和洛基分手，但是洛基又是怎么想的呢？他会不会认为从那晚之后他们就已经彻底结束了？  
不行，他们可以吵架，可以冷战，但是绝对不能分手。

一想到这里，索尔立刻从沙发上坐起来，但这时范达尔却给他打来了电话。球队新一轮的训练即将开始，为了备战4个月后的大学橄榄球联盟赛，教练要求所有成员都回归球队，范达尔打电话过来就是为了通知索尔回学校和教练开球队会议的事。  
索尔知道这件事情一刻也不能耽误，他赶回家匆忙洗了个澡，换了套衣服就往学校飞奔过去。今年的联盟赛将是索尔代表学校参加的最后一次，作为球队最厉害的四分卫，索尔的身体力量和爆发力都优于大部分球员，而这也是教练对他给予厚望的原因之一。索尔所在的球队在若干年前曾是大学生联盟赛的冠军，因此今年，大家都希望那个又高又大金光灿灿的奖杯能由索尔为他们夺得。  
球员们开完会就立刻投入到了日常训练之中，而之后索尔和其他主力仍继续留下来，和教练定制新的训练计划。虽然距离联盟赛的开始还有4个月，但这120天对于一只想要获得冠军的球队来说仍然十分紧张。会议一直持续到深夜，等他终于解脱之后，即使想联系洛基也觉得时间有些太晚了。

第二天即使是周末，教练也要求他们每天下午按时出现在学校的球场。索尔的的生活因为训练而变得忙碌，或者是他故意让自己忙碌。训练开始之前，他故意绕远路，走到洛基办公室的楼下。其实什么事情也没有，但索尔只是站在那儿，仰着头盯着上面的楼层发呆。洛基的那间办公室还在吗？里面的东西是不是已经都搬走了？索尔想上去看一眼，但又觉得自己莫名其妙。即使看了又如何，洛基是一定要回英国的。

他想打的那通电话一直没打成功，到后来，好像也没有打出去的必要了。

“教授，这个需要带回去吗？”周一晚上，达希来洛基的家里帮他整理需要带回英国的资料。她在洛基的书桌上找到展览的文件册，关于展览前期的准备工作都整理在里面了。洛基走过来翻了一下，点点头，让达希装进箱子里。  
“奇怪，”达希又往后翻了几页，“我记得我没有帮您做过这本资料。”  
洛基连头也不回地说：“不是你做的。你那时候还在医院里呆着。”  
“索尔做的？”达希不敢置信般瞪大了眼睛，她撇着嘴说：“做得还不错。”达希特意等了一会儿，发现洛基没接话之后才发现自己说错话了。  
她吞了口唾沫，谨慎地走到洛基身旁——洛基还在电脑前回着邮件，她说：  
“我不是故意发错短信的。”  
“我知道。”洛基轻飘飘地回答她，有些有气无力，“你已经和我说过对不起了。”  
“所以你们还在吵架吗？”  
“不是吵架。”洛基敲着键盘的手指停顿了一下，“用‘分手’这个词或许会更合适。”  
“这么快？！”达希大叫一声，立刻捂住嘴巴，“对不起，教授。我的意思是，我感到很遗憾。”  
“这没什么。”洛基抬起头看着她笑了笑，“索尔以后说不定会遇见更合适的人。我对于他来说，可能只是年轻时的遗憾，现在遗憾弥补了，他也能继续往前走了。”  
“但是我不认为索尔是这样的人。”达希说。她不是傻子，自然看得出来索尔对洛基的感情不一样，“我觉得他不会放弃，他很执着。但如果我是他的话，我也会生气。毕竟您什么都没和他说，就要这样离开了。”  
“或许是，或许不是。”洛基说。  
“他有联系你吗？”  
“没有。”  
“上帝，那索尔是不是还生着气？”  
洛基并不想继续聊这个话题，他开始对达希下逐客令，“我这边没有需要你帮忙收拾的东西了，明天早上记得来接我去机场。”  
那天洛基收拾东西到很晚才结束。他把之前带过来的衣服基本原封不动地带回去，倒使得索尔的连帽衫在衣柜里显得格外怪异。索尔的东西洛基并不打算动，他想等自己离开之后，再把自己公寓的钥匙转交给索尔，好让他来收拾东西。

第二天，洛基在清晨就醒了。即使纽约已经进入了夏天的尾声，天空还是很早就亮了。达希叫了出租车在楼下等他，司机上来把两箱需要带走的文件提前搬了下去。洛基最后确认一遍公寓里没有遗留下任何东西之后才最后离开。  
达希坐在车里，她隔着玻璃看着洛基走出公寓的大门，然后就在马路的不远处，她居然看见了索尔的身影。刚开始达希以为自己眼花，使劲眨了眨眼睛之后才发现，原来真的索尔。  
达希按下车窗，对着走过来的洛基说：“左手边！左手边！”  
洛基疑惑地扭头一看，发现索尔朝着自己走过来，他穿了一套运动服，卫衣的帽子戴在脑袋上。早晨的光线并不是特别强烈，洛基觉得索尔整个人都被一种浅浅的蓝色笼罩住了。  
“走了？”索尔走过来，在离洛基两步的地方停下了。  
“是的。”洛基朝他点点头，一时间居然不知道要说什么。  
“我来是因为……额，”索尔顿了顿，他低下头，深呼吸了一口气还没开口，就听见洛基说：  
“你的东西我还在我家里。别担心，我什么都没动。”  
索尔看见洛基打开行李箱的侧兜，掏出一把备用钥匙递到自己面前：“你有空的话可以上去收拾。”  
两个人就这样站在路边对视着，接下来谁也没有说话。索尔觉得自己的喉咙像是吞下了无数个酸涩的苹果，想开口但又不知道该怎么说。  
“我们没事吧？”洛基又问。  
时间快到了，是时候该走了。  
“没事。”索尔弯起眼睛，笑着朝他点点头。“东西收拾完之后，我会把钥匙寄到英国。”  
“OK。”  
司机帮洛基把行李箱放在后车厢，临上车前，索尔走过去拉住车门，又问：  
“我还可以和你联系吗？”  
洛基愣了一会儿之后才点点头。  
“随时。”  
有一群鸟从天空飞过。索尔的耳畔全都是杂音。他看见洛基坐进那辆黄色的出租车，拐了一个弯之后消失不见。

索尔回到学校，日复一日地开始枯燥而高强度的训练。洛基回到英国之后再也没有主动联系过索尔，有好几次索尔忍不住在脸书和INS上搜他的名字，但全都是空白。后来没办法，他又去搜了学术网站，反而在上面看到了一些动态。但只有文字，没有照片。

他有些后悔，如果洛基离开那天他可以对他说“我们不是分手，只是冷战。等我想清楚了就没事了”，那么事情的结尾会不会不同？索尔不知道、他只是觉得生命中有什么东西起了火，燃烧成黑烟，消失得无影无踪。

四个月后，联赛正式开始。他们的第一站需要去芝加哥客场比赛。在出发前，索尔才意外地发现纽约的树叶已经枯萎，光秃秃的枝丫直冲着天空。  
他用手机拍了一张照片，上传到自己很久不更新的ins上，配文说  
“冬天快来了。”  
大洋彼岸的另一边，洛基的手机弹出了一个特别提醒——  
[您关注的用户索尔奥丁森刚刚发布了一张照片。]


	21. Chapter 21

太阳已经有些西斜，洛基的办公室吸收了一整天的阳光，现在还能保持着热度。一进入11月，伦敦的潮湿又阴雨连绵的冬天铺天盖地就来了，甚至没有给人喘口气的机会。洛基站在窗前看着天空飘下的小雨，楼下停车场上一辆辆汽车尾喷出尾气把天空染成了珍珠白，从牛津街那边不停传嘈杂的交通声。  
洛基新来的助理端着新沏好的茶站在办公室门口，她看见洛基站在窗前好一会儿了，犹豫着要不要上去打扰他。她才刚来两天，仍旧摸不清这位年轻又英俊的教授脾气，达希更是故意吓唬她，说劳菲森教授脾气古怪不说，要求还很严格，并不好惹。  
洛基闻到了茶的味道，他回过头，看见他的新助理一脸紧张地站在门口，于是说：“谢谢你，放桌上吧。”  
新助理走过去，小心翼翼地把瓷杯放在洛基的书桌上，避开满书桌摊开的各种资料和书籍。  
“你有一头好看的金发。”洛基一直盯着新助理的头发，她还很年轻，比达希小两三岁，五官依旧是年轻生动。  
新助理摸了摸自己的头发说：“这并不是我原本的发色，教授。”她有些不好意思地说，自己的头发原本是褐色的，但是染成金色更好看。新助理站在一旁，无意间瞥到洛基的电脑网页上打开了一个美国橄榄球联盟的页面，这个爱好和劳菲森教授的性格似乎不太符合。她刚准备开口问，就看见达希从门口走了进来。  
“我真的讨厌伦敦的鬼天气！”达希的头发被雨水打湿，风衣外套的下摆也是，整个人有些狼狈。新助理朝她吐了吐舌头，缩着脖子趁机溜了出去。洛基只是看了一眼达希，默不作声地坐回书桌后，端起热茶喝了几口。  
“我们接下来就去西班牙呆半年，希望你到了那儿不要抱怨阳光太强烈。”  
“但是西班牙的阳光现在并不能让我的身体停止发冷。”  
“你可以让翠西帮你泡杯茶。”洛基从达希手中接过她递过来的资料，从头开始翻阅。  
“她是你的助理，不是我的。”达希抱怨道，她把洛基摊开的书往里面挪了挪，半个屁股坐在他的书桌上，“等我10年之后成为了教授，一定要找金发碧眼的帅哥当我的助理。”  
“品味不错。”洛基低头评价道。  
达希大大咧咧地打了哈欠，她朝洛基凑过去，刚好也看到电脑打开的网页。于是小声地问：“他们打到哪儿啦？”但她又突然觉得自己不该问——即使她和洛基已经从纽约回来将近半年了，但关于索尔的事情，达希觉得还是尽量不谈比较好。  
洛基用红色的笔在资料上圈了几个地方，一会儿之后才说：“刚进四分之一决赛。”  
达希不由得瞪大了眼睛，“上帝，那他们的运气还行。”

联盟赛开始之后，索尔会在每打完一场比赛就在自己的社交媒体上发一些关于比赛的动态。有的是一些媒体公关照，有的是在大巴上队友之间的偷拍，还有一些则是比赛开始或是结束后的合影。他很少发自拍，但只要是集体合影，索尔一定是其中最醒目的那一个。洛基用一个私密的账号关注了他，也花了点时间看了看美国本土对于比赛的报道。他知道在和田纳西大学的比赛中索尔的右肩被对方撞到脱臼，知道球队因为飞机晚点差点错过挤进16强的比赛，还知道索尔在球队比分落后的糟糕情况下，靠两个直踢得分为球队赢得比赛。

索尔在联赛中的优异表现，让很多体育评论人都惊呼他会是美国橄榄球的未来之星，或是能够直接进入职业联盟的最有力竞争者。出色的外表和优秀的球技让索尔也渐渐有了一些粉丝，无论男女。他们在比赛之外追逐着索尔，有时候就为了拿到一张和他的自拍发在社交媒体上炫耀。虽然索尔很少在自己的ins上发这些照片，但洛基总能在索尔奥丁森的关键词下搜到它们，数量还不少。

洛基知道的还有很多。他已经习惯了在往上追踪索尔的动态，但他从不留言，也不评论，只是有时候会点一个“喜欢”。他的账号不公开，ID名字也没什么特别，在索尔每张照片下的数千个“喜欢”中，看上去普通极了。

“嘿！”范达尔用肩膀撞了一下索尔，“你在看什么呢？”他看见索尔拿着手机在翻阅自己的INS账号，于是半开玩笑地说道：“难道你想从你的粉丝中找一个出来约炮？”  
“去你的范达尔，这么恶心的事情是你会做的，不是我。”  
“开玩笑而已。”范达尔耸耸肩，“别太紧张，兄弟，只是四分之一决赛。密歇根那群蠢货不值得一提。”  
“希望如此。”索尔撑着自己的下巴，手指继续飞快地翻着自己发出来的照片。因为暴雪的原因，飞机已经晚点了好几个小时，一群大男孩在机场百无聊的地等着起飞。索尔叹了口气，扭过头对范达尔说：“我发现有一件很奇怪的事情。”  
“什么？”  
“有一个名字很奇怪的账号，在我的每张照片下面都点了‘喜欢’。”  
范达尔忍不住“噗”了一声，露出一个夸张的表情，“拜托，你现在是全美国大学生中最受欢迎的运动员，有陌生人给你点‘喜欢’再正常不过。”  
话是这么说没错，索尔盯着那个头像是空白的个人页面发呆。的确，这看上去就只是一个普通得不得了的账号，唯一让索尔觉得奇怪的地方，只是那个账号的ID名字是LKKKLFFFS。

LKKKLFFFS，看上去多么像“Loki Laufeyson”。

范达尔指着那个ID，问索尔：“就这个？”  
索尔点点头。范达尔于是低头认真看了眼手机页面。  
“这个名字难道不是‘I LIKE U I LIKE TO FUCK PLEASE’的缩写吗？”范达尔大笑着问。  
“操你的，范达尔！”

等到他们下了飞机拖着一堆行李来到酒店入住时，已经快折腾到早上5点了。天空依旧是黑色的，还飘着零星的雪花。索尔和范达尔住一间房，进去后他让范达尔先去洗澡，自己躺在床上看着手机。索尔计算着时差，现在伦敦时间应该是早上了。  
他和洛基谁也没有联系过谁。有好几次索尔想发条短信过去问问他最近好不好，你知道的，就是那种最普通的问候，但到只差按下“发送”键的时候又全部删掉。索尔打开之前和洛基发送过的短信页面，那些字母变成了画面，画面勾起了回忆，不敢相信时间真的过得太快了，一眨眼那已经是大半年前的事情。

夏天的味道开始变得遥远，连那些绿色的植被，蓝色的天空，粉色的落日都已经变成冬日沉重的灰色。但索尔还是记得，他紧紧抓住那一个多礼拜的相处不愿放手。只要他沉下心去回想，就还能在这个寒冷又萧瑟的季节中，燃起一把炙热的火。他记得洛基身上的味道，皮肤的触感，绿眼睛弯起来时的弧度，那种生动又熟悉的感觉就好像他依旧和洛基睡在那间卧室里，什么都没有改变。

但即使这样，在回忆之外的大部分时间中，索尔还是觉得渐渐无力。这种情感像是冰冷刺骨的海水，要将他毫不留情地淹没。

索尔在床上闭着眼睛躺了一会儿。等他和范达尔都收拾好了之后，就跟随整个球队就去到球场，开始适应性训练。如果一切顺利的话，只要他们赢了这场比赛，就能进入半决赛，甚至决赛。索尔所在的球队已经有好几年没有离奖杯如此之近，他们肩上的压力毋庸置疑。

比赛当天，热情的田纳西州大学的学生把球场坐得满满当当。索尔所在的球队发挥得不错，或者又像范达尔之前说的，田纳西州大学的球队成员都是蠢货。索尔带着球员们推进，不断给对方施压。他的手感不错，甚至还完成了几次漂亮的前传。在大比分领先对方之后，裁判在比赛正式结束之时宣布索尔他们顺利打进半决赛。  
但这时，对方的球员却因为主场失利，一名球员看到索尔脱下头盔，便冲动地抡起拳头朝他狠狠揍过去。男士橄榄球本就是容易让人热血沸腾又冲动的运动，索尔被揍出鼻血，也开始毫不留情地反击。球场上还响着比赛结束后欢愉的音乐，但双方球员却开始在草坪上扭打成一片。  
这场景看上去滑稽又热闹，在出动一群安保和各自教练拉架之后，双方球员才彻底被拉开。结果就是，那名最先动手的田纳西球员和索尔伤得最重，除了鼻子之外，索尔的眉骨被打裂了，满脸都是血。  
有好事又动作迅速的媒体拍下索尔的这个惨状，网络上的新闻头条马上变成：  
“OMG！明日之星在球场上被打到眉骨开裂”  
“因面临禁赛处罚，索尔奥丁森或许会缺席接下来的比赛”  
“没有了索尔，奖杯是否又远了”

消息同样也传到了网络的另一端。达希原本好好地刷着手机，看到索尔出事的新闻之后连忙把这条新闻分享给了洛基。  
[你看到了吗，教授？]  
[当然。]  
[索尔不会真的被禁赛吧？]  
[我怎么知道，我不是裁判。]  
[OMG教授，你真的太冷静了。]  
[别再给我发消息，达希，我正在开会。]  
达希看到这条消息之后忍不住做了一个鬼脸，又发了一个哭泣脸和OK的表情，最后说：  
[我想这个时候发一条短信给索尔表达慰问，应该不会太过分？]

洛基不动神色地看完这条短信后，就把手机锁屏继续开会。但他却忍不住猜想索尔到底伤得严不严重。从媒体公布的照片来看，的确满脸都是血，但又考虑到媒体一贯喜欢夺人眼球，还有禁赛的事情，虽然大部分评论员猜测这起事件不是索尔先动的手，应该并不会面临太严重的处罚。  
洛基开始变得烦躁，会议接下来的任何一句话他都没有再认真听，脑袋里不停地浮现着索尔满脸血的那张照片。最后洛基还是决定投降，他打开INS，在索尔发布的比赛前的一张新照片下留言说：  
“照顾好自己。”  
但这条留言很快就被更多的留言淹没。

三天之后，关于这次打架的处罚公布了。两只球队的赛季积分都被扣掉3分，但所幸索尔所在的球队累积的积分超出第三名一大截，所以实际上并不影响球队接下来的赛程。但索尔的个人积分却被扣掉了5分，并被禁赛一场。这样一来，他注定会缺席接下来关键的半决赛，而外界原本看好他顺利拿下本赛季的“最有价值球员”的舆论，也渐渐变得销声匿迹。

在大家都为索尔捏一把汗的时候，他自己反而变得轻松起来。脸上的伤让索尔在医院躺了几天，除了他之外的球员先返回纽约。索然每天的活动除了关心球队的训练情况之外，最开心的居然是在医院里足足看了几天的电视。阿茉拉和索尔的父母飞到田纳西看他，原本以为他会以为被禁赛而心情不好，但当大家看到索尔对着老电影开怀大笑时，原本悬着心也放了下来。  
阿茉拉进到病房的时候，索尔刚做完一轮身体检查。  
“你感觉怎么样？”她把带来的花插进花瓶里。  
“还不错。”索尔对着她咧嘴笑，“谢谢你来看我，但是真的没必要每天都送我花。”  
“我只是关心你。”换了是平时，阿茉拉肯定会假装把手里的花瓶砸在索尔的脑袋上，“如果来看望你的是别人，我想你巴不得他每天都来。”  
索尔愣了几秒，很快就意识到阿茉拉的话是什么意思。  
他的笑容凝固了，把头扭回去，眼睛盯着电视机，“这不好笑，茉。”  
“抱歉。”阿茉拉耸耸肩，“我们的需要往前看不是吗？”  
阿茉拉知道自从洛基离开纽约之后，索尔就如同变了一个人。虽然很多人可能都看不出来，但她知道索尔其实一直都过得不开心。  
“你们还没有联系？”  
“现在不是感情资讯时间，茉。”索尔叹了口气，他拿出手机刷了一下，看到INS上有很多留言，犹豫了几秒对她说：“我的INS里有一个奇怪的账号，名字看起来，好吧，至少是我自己觉得很像洛基。但是范达尔说我在犯傻。”  
“所以你觉得是他？”阿茉拉问。  
“我不知道。或者我现在假装那个账号是他，”索尔露出一个自我嘲笑的表情，“这样我会觉得他并没有离我太远，他仍然关心着我。”  
“索尔，”阿茉拉叹了口气，“现在我真的有理由怀疑你的脑袋坏掉了。”  
“有点惨，对吧？”  
索尔拍了拍阿茉拉的肩膀，示意她别担心。  
“我只是很想他。”他最后低声说。

一周之后，半决赛正式开始。没有了索尔担当四分卫的球队并不被外界看好，但好在还有范达尔和其他球员一起，大家顶住压力，和对方死磕到加时赛之后，终于把最关键的一场比赛拿下。等到决赛索尔正式归队，似乎再也没有任何人能阻挡他们拿下今年的总冠军。  
而另一边，洛基却再一次收拾东西，准备去巴萨罗那开始为期半年的学术访问。那晚翠西留在办公室里处理文件，还要帮忙整理带过去的资料。洛基的办公室里有一个小隔间，里面放着一张他平日休息的长沙发。时间已经很晚了，前段时间的熬夜让洛基实在忍不住困意，躺在沙发上睡着了。  
翠西在外面轻手轻脚地工作，过了一会儿她听见洛基放在书桌上的手机开始震动发亮。她走过去一看，屏幕上显示的只有几个字母——ODINSON。  
翠西看了一眼隔间，想着要是这样吵醒劳菲森教授似乎不太好。她于是拿着手机走到办公室外边，按了接通键，小声地说：“你好？”  
电话那头的索尔顿时愣住了。是一个陌生的女人的声音，听起来还很年轻，这让他不由得怀疑自己是不是打错了电话，连忙看了眼屏幕显示的“LOKI”才敢确认。  
“对不起，”索尔也有些拘谨地说：“我找洛基，劳洛基菲森。”  
“哦，”翠西边回答边点头，“这是他的电话。但是……”  
“能不能让他接电话？”索尔问。  
“已经很晚了，他前段时间熬夜工作很辛苦，所以现在已经睡着了。”  
索尔顿时明白了。伦敦时间的深夜，一个陌生的女人接了洛基的电话，还有比这个更显而易见的事情吗？索尔在心里嘲笑自己。  
他的喉咙一阵阵发烫，什么话都说不出来。  
“先生，请问你还有别的事情吗？”电话那头的翠西又问。  
“没事了。谢谢你。”索尔回答，心里又不甘心，于是又问：“请问我该如何称呼你？”  
劳菲森太太？索尔心想，可能早就是劳菲森太太了。  
“翠西。”  
“翠西，翠西劳菲森？”  
“噢不不不不！”翠西差点吓得大叫起来，“我不是他的太太。”她哭笑不得，“我只是教授的新助理，我叫崔西。”  
听到翠西的否认之后，索尔的心快从嘴巴里跳出来。他握紧了拳头，在心里骂自己是个蠢货。如果可以的话，索尔甚至控制不住想大叫。  
“那么，”索尔听到自己的声音在发抖，他清了清喉咙继续说：“能不能帮我转告劳菲森教授，我，额，我有一张橄榄球决赛的票想送给他，下周五在纽约。如果他可以来的话就最好不过了。”  
“下周五？”翠西皱着眉头反问，“很抱歉，下周五教授要从伦敦飞巴塞罗那，恐怕去不了纽约了。”  
电话那头的索尔愣住了。  
“劳菲森教授要在西班牙呆大半年，等他醒来之后我可以帮你转告。”  
索尔觉得自己的脚开始变冷，冰水从脚趾开始灌进身体里，让他感觉到沉重。  
“不需要了，别吵醒他，让他睡吧。”

决赛之夜很快就到来了。随着开场的临近，在场所有人体内的血液都沸腾了起来，或许这也是体育的魅力，能够让所有人都享受其中。体育场被灯光装点得五彩缤纷，热闹的音乐和拉拉队员们一直在努力活跃气氛。虽然大学联赛比不上最重要的超级碗，但对于热爱橄榄球的人来说，它们之间并没有任何区别。而对于球员来说，这场比赛更是自己能不能成为职业球员的关键。

弗丽嘉和奥丁特意飞过来为他加油，还有阿茉拉一起。他们坐在观看角度最好的那几个位置上，票当然是索尔赠送的。赛前，索尔特意找到他们打了声招呼，他把自己的手机和其他一些乱七八糟的东西交给阿茉拉，让她保管好。  
“为什么交给我？”阿茉拉朝他翻了一个白眼，“你知道我记得你的密码，说不定会偷看你发给别人的肉麻短信。”  
“如果你找到的话，记得也分享给我。”一旁的弗丽嘉也开心地凑热闹。  
“还有我。”奥丁拿着两杯可乐说。  
“拜托！！”索尔不由得大叫一声。  
但临走前索尔还是看了一眼阿茉拉身旁的空位置，假装自己对空荡荡的位置并不在意。今天晚上，除了认真比赛之外，他必须要把其他事情都暂时抛在脑后。

比赛从一开始就快速进入你争我抢地焦灼状态。好在索尔今晚拥有幸运女神。，使对方球员三番五次想干扰他，想让他因为犯规而吃牌，也阻挡不了索尔和全队球员强劲的势头。他们一次次冲破对方的防守，用肩膀去撞，去抢，一码又一码地往对方的球门推进。但对方的实力也并不弱，直到上半场结束时，索尔他们虽然领先，比分差距却也并不明显。

“索尔！”下半场开场时，作为中锋的范达尔朝索尔大叫一声，然后把球扔向了他。橄榄球比赛都由中锋发球，在休息时他俩就商量好了，下半场一开始要率先发起冲阵（1），只有这样才能在短短的30分钟之内压制住对方。  
索尔接到范达尔传球之后，在两名跑卫（2）的掩护下朝着对方的球门冲过去。他们的速度很快，几乎没有人可以拦得住。但这就这时，突然从索尔的右前方冲过来对方的一个全卫，朝着索尔直接撞过去。索尔躲闪不及，对方扑过去死死地把他抱住，把他拖到地上，用膝盖压制住他的上身，拦截成功。索尔丧失了一次得分的机会。  
全场观众发出一声惊叹，而后又是一长串懊恼的声音。索尔和范达尔的这次配合打得十分漂亮，如果不是最后的意外，这次长传肯定成功得分了。弗丽嘉和阿茉拉在一旁看得紧张极了，俩人的手用力地扣在一起。  
“会赢的，对吧？”弗丽嘉担心地说。  
“当然，当然！”阿茉拉拍拍她的手。她从包包里掏出自己的手机，却看到一旁索尔的手机也亮了起来。阿茉拉翻出来一看，发现是几条“达希”发过来的短信，最新的一条写的是：  
[拜托！！索尔！！你看到之后立刻回我！]  
阿茉拉知道她是谁，如果没记错的话，达希应该就是洛基身旁的助理。她弯下腰，解锁索尔的手机，给达希回了一条“发生了什么”。只是一分钟不到，达希就打了电话过来。她在电话里面哇哇乱叫，阿茉拉这边也很吵，不由得也提高了音量说：  
“我不是索尔！他现在还在打比赛，到底是什么事？”  
“我的上帝，”电话那头达希的声音像是快要哭了一样，“等他打完比赛，能不能让他给我回个电话，我找不到劳菲森教授，他消失了！”  
“你说‘消失了’是什么意思？”  
“我们原本是今天一起抵达巴塞罗那，但是他后来说有事情要改签，坐下一趟航班过来。但是我现在在机场已经等了将近6个小时了，根本找不到他。后来我又问了他的另一个助理，她说索尔之前找过教授，让他去纽约看比赛，所以我想教授是不是去了纽约……”  
阿茉拉看了一眼身旁的空位，一切都明白了。她摇摇头说：“但是劳菲森教授根本没来。我的意思是，那个位置是空的，他根本就没拿到索尔的那张票……”  
“那他人现在在哪儿！！”达希在那边叫了起来。

阿茉拉忍不住回头看。体育场里坐满了人，无论从哪个角度看都是黑压压的一片，这种环境下想要找到一个人简直太难了。她对达希说自己会在比赛结束之后第一时间告诉索尔，让她别担心。但就在她快挂电话之时，那端的达希又叫了起来：  
“弗瑞！！弗瑞！！”  
“什么？”阿茉拉皱着眉头问。比赛已经进入到最后的加时赛，目前的双方打了个平手，现场观众的情绪也越来越高涨。  
“他之前联系过弗瑞教授！”  
但这和弗瑞教授又有什么关系？！阿茉拉几乎想大骂起来。

就在这时，全场的焦点都集中在索尔身上。比赛剩下的时间不多了，只够让索尔他们组织最后一次进攻。阿茉拉挂了电话，她看见一个跑卫把在半场的远距离位置把球传给了索尔，索尔成功接住之后现场立刻爆发了一阵欢呼，连解说员高呼：“我的上帝！一次完美的Hail Mary pass(3)！！索尔做到了！”  
索尔紧紧地抱着球以最快速度往对方的端区跑。两旁跟着他的对方球员试图阻挠他，或是将他擒抱在地，但都被索尔一一躲过。在突破了对方的防线之后，索尔最终成功抱着球跑进了对方的端区。  
“达阵！！！”两名解说忍不住再一次高呼，“索尔达阵成功了！！这样他有为自己的球队获得了一分！关键的、领先的1分！！”  
“时间还剩下最后30秒，索尔还有一次进球得附加分的机会，让我们看看他最后会不会成功。”  
“即使不成功也没关系，靠着刚才达阵的1分，索尔所在的球队已经提前锁定本届联赛的冠军！”  
“联盟赛附加分的历年得分率是93%！如果索尔拿下了这个进球，那么他就能将本届“最有价值球员”收入囊中！”  
阿茉拉觉得自己也快不能呼吸了。所有人的眼睛都盯着索尔。索尔平复了一下心情，他朝弗丽嘉他们的方向望了一眼，即使什么都看不见，但他知道他们一定会为自己祈祷。置球手帮索尔把球放在对方阵区三码线的位置，但索尔却摆摆手，他低头和置球手说了几句。全场顿时都安静极了。  
索尔站回到原来的位置，他朝置球手点点头，置球手站直身体，用正常直踢的手法将球从空中扔下，索尔看准时机，出脚稍微延迟，在球刚刚触地弹起的一霎那间将球踢出！  
“完美！！”  
当球成功飞过对方高空的球门时，现场爆发出热烈的欢呼。比赛正式结束，队员们像一股巨大的海浪冲向了索尔，将他团团围住大声欢呼，又用力把他高高抛起，以示庆祝。  
“恭喜索然奥丁森，本次大学联赛表现最出色的球员！”广播里解说仍在念着本赛季各个球队的积分情况，阿茉拉在看到胜利的一瞬间，连忙抓起索尔的手机就往内场跑去。

这个夜晚注定是属于胜利者的，欢呼、掌声、烟花和彩带把他们装扮成了英雄。一簇簇人群中，里面是一团团抱在一起的球员，外面是无数媒体的闪光灯。阿茉拉好不容易冲进内场，却在偌大的场地和拥挤的人群中找不到索尔的身影。  
她回头看了一眼观众席，已经开始有部分人散场了。如果洛基真的来了，但索尔却没能找到他……上帝，阿茉拉简直不敢想象索尔会怎么样。  
阿茉拉在人群中大声地一遍又一遍地喊索尔的名字，她推开面前无数个摄影师和记者，终于在一群人中间找到了索尔。  
阿茉拉抓着索尔的耳朵大叫：  
“劳菲森教授来了！”  
“什么？”现场的烟花还在继续，除了爆炸声，耳朵根本听不见其他声音。  
“洛基！！！洛基来了！！”早知道就带一个喇叭来了，阿茉拉忍不住抱怨。  
但是即使索尔听不到她的声音，也从口型中看懂了。  
洛基。阿茉拉说的是洛基，洛基来了。  
“他在哪儿？！”索尔用力抓住阿茉拉的手臂。  
“我不知道，但达希说他来了纽约。还提到了弗瑞……”

身旁还有摄影师在不停地拍照，但索尔已经顾不上这些了，他需要尽快找到洛基。但是……等一下，洛基明明没有票，又怎么会来到现场？这又和弗瑞有什么关系？索尔看了看四周在陆续散场的观众，他突然醒悟过来：自己可能并不是唯一一个打算送票给洛基的人。  
所幸的是，弗瑞的那几张赠票和自己的票位置相差不远，只隔了两个区。索尔来不及换衣服，身上穿着球服就推开人群往观众席的位置跑去。  
他不知道阿茉拉说的话可信度有几分，但是哪怕只有0.01分他都要去试一试。索尔明白自己已经浪费了太多太多时间了，无数次生气和无数次犹豫让他始终不敢再和洛基联系，但如果洛基真的来了，那么他一定不会再迟疑下去。

散场的人渐渐多了起来，全部都挤在通道里，索尔跑过去，紧张地四处张望，生怕错过洛基的身影。他的耳边已经开始听不见嘈杂的声音，只有自己扑通扑通的心跳声。他跑到座位席，那儿已经空无一人。人群开始往外走，索尔飞快地扫过，但没有一个人的背影是洛基。  
就在这时，索尔本能地回过头一看，逆着人群的方向还有零零散散的几个观众。在通向那边的走道里，他看见一个穿着黑色风衣的高个子男士，围着一条墨绿色的围巾，黑色的头发被围巾包裹住，只露出一点点卷翘的发梢。

索尔往前跑了了几步，他的全身都在发抖。  
“如果我不是在做梦的话……”索尔用力握住拳头，强行让自己镇静下来，“劳菲森教授，你连一句祝贺都不和我说就要走？”  
听到身后传来索尔的声音，洛基的身体明显楞了一下，然后转过身，对索尔笑着说：“BINGO，被你找到了。”  
“恭喜你索尔，球赛打得很……”  
洛基的下半句还卡在喉咙里，整个人就被扑过来的索尔撞到一旁的角落里。肩膀被撞得发疼，索尔用手护住了他的后脑勺，气恼而又发狂般吻上了洛基的双唇。他用手掐着洛基的下巴，用牙齿咬他的双唇，用舌头撬开洛基的牙齿，蛮横地把舌头伸进去，用力的吮吸。索尔不让洛基呼吸，连动都不让他动，他就这样压着他，吻他，似乎要把这半年来压抑的情感全部都释放出来。  
那股属于洛基的熟悉的味道又回来了，索尔激动地全身发颤。如果可以他想现在就把洛基拖到床上，什么冠军奖杯，什么最有价值球员都滚一边去，这一次再也没有任何东西能够阻挡他。  
洛基快要喘不过气，索尔把吻停住，用牙齿咬着洛基的下唇低声说：  
“我好想你。”  
“我好想你。”  
这两句话快要消耗掉索尔的全部力气。  
“我知道，”洛基绿色的眼睛闪着光，湿漉漉的，“我也是，索尔。”  
“我以为我回到伦敦之后会和从前一样，但是我错了。”洛基双手捧着索尔的脑袋，他吻上眉骨的伤口，用温暖的唇安抚他，用湿润的舌头舔舐他。  
“原谅我什么都不和你说，这并不是不在乎你，而是我习惯了这样处理感情。”洛基低声说，接下来吻上索尔的眼睛和脸颊，“但很显然，我错得很离谱。我在伦敦的每一天都在想着你。”  
就好像发皱的灵魂被熨烫平整，一瞬间所有的痛苦都烟消云散。  
索尔把头埋在洛基的肩膀，他说：“我应该和你解释清楚……虽然那晚我真的很生气，但我并不是想和你分手。我只是太生气了。”  
“我知道。”洛基笑了。  
“所以我们不是分手？”索尔抬起头望着他，等待着确认。  
“索尔，我们从未分手。”  
“只是吵架？”  
洛基突然笑了，“只是吵架。”

索尔于是把他往更黑暗的角落里推。他把洛基的围巾扯下，吻住他的耳垂，还有颈侧的皮肤，用力的吮吸，留下一个个红色的吻痕。他把洛基压向自己的身体，他们的下半身在不断靠近，索尔一边吻一边握住洛基的大腿，把他的大腿抬起，让他们更紧密地贴在一起。  
直到洛基感觉到索尔发硬的东西顶着自己的时候，才不得不把黏在自己身上的大个子推开。  
“你还要去和队员们庆祝，”洛基的脸发红，呼吸也开始不稳，“我也该走了。”  
“你去哪儿？”索尔紧张地握住他的手臂。  
“机场，红眼航班飞巴塞罗那。”  
“所以你不留在纽约？”  
“不行，索尔。你知道的，我有工作。”  
“那我呢？”今晚的最有价值球员突然有了很大的意见。  
“慢慢来，索尔。”洛基把围巾搭在索尔的脖子上，把他往下一拉，在他的嘴唇上又轻啄了几下。  
“我们还有很多时间。”

 

索尔刚出机场就被伦敦冬天的雨冷了个够呛。他拖着行李箱上了计程车，从手机中翻出洛基给他的地址给司机看。索尔对天发誓，即使这已经不是他第一次来洛基的家，但还是记不住他家的地址，这不怪洛基，索尔想，得怪伦敦，还有这糟糕的鬼天气。

洛基的家在离学校不远的街区，和纽约的公寓完全不一样，这儿的独栋公寓还能有自己的小花园。索尔站在门廊前，从行李箱里翻出洛基给他的钥匙，轻车熟路地打开门，拖着行李箱就走了进去。  
不出意料的话，洛基一定是在书房工作。

洛基听见屋子里有其他声音，他从电脑屏幕前抬起头一看，下车后被浇了个透的索尔就站在门口，满脸带着笑的看向自己。  
“我以为你是明天的航班。”洛基惊讶极了，“我还打算明天去接你。”  
“Nah，”索尔摆摆手，他走到洛基身后，抱着他蹭了蹭脑袋，“我自己过来就可以。”  
“你全身都湿透了。”  
“我讨厌伦敦。”  
洛基拉下索尔的头，舔了舔他脸上残留的雨滴，笑着说：“去洗澡吧，我还有一点工作就结束了。”

如果你足够了解洛基劳菲森教授，就会知道他口中的“一点”绝对不是普通人口中的“一点”。索尔洗了澡，溜到书房门口看了眼洛基，自觉地跑到客厅打开电视消磨时间。他去厨房给洛基煮了咖啡，给自己也倒了杯，然后像个巡视自己领地的狮子一样，开始在洛基的家里转悠。距离他上一次来已经过了好几个月，这次刚好可以趁着圣诞假期飞过来休假。  
索尔站在落地窗前，看见他上一次和洛基去花市买回来的绿植已经快死了，于是冲着书房大叫：“劳菲森教授！看看你对我的植物做了什么！”  
书房安静了好长一段时间之后，洛基才慢悠悠地回答他：“没办法，它和它的主人一样也讨厌伦敦。”  
索尔撇撇嘴，然后又上了二楼的卧室。他上一次故意留下来的衣服还放在衣柜里，安安静静地洛基的衣服排在一起，索尔看到之后脸上又笑嘻嘻的，整个人开心地“噗”的一声朝着松软的床躺下去。洛基换了一套新的床品，但还是索尔熟悉的味道。他把头埋进枕头里，直到闻够了之后才放开。  
上帝，连索尔都忍不住吐槽自己，他现在可真像一个变态。

等到他巡视完整间屋子之后才重新坐回客厅百无聊赖地看着BBC。索尔看了眼时间，已经快到7点了，他又走到书房门口问洛基：  
“晚上吃什么？”  
“附近新开了家意大利餐厅。”洛基的眼睛还是盯着电脑屏幕。  
他看了眼窗外连绵的阴雨，说：“不然还是叫中餐吧？”  
外卖到了之后，洛基被他拉到餐厅吃饭。依旧是两份炒面、陈皮鸡还有一份烧麦。索尔用筷子夹起几根面条，卷了卷，然后伸到洛基面前，  
“张嘴。”  
“我的手没问题。”洛基瞪了他一眼，这让他想起一年多以前在纽约的时候。  
“我知道。”索尔笑嘻嘻地说，“我只是想喂你。”  
“张嘴。”  
“拜托，洛基。就吃一口满足我。”  
两人一开始僵持不下，但最后洛基还是张开嘴，把索尔夹起的面条吃了。  
“你真的太烦人了。”

那晚索尔剩下的活动就只是在不停地看电视，要不就是偶尔刷刷社交媒体的动态。他知道洛基工作的时候绝对不能被打扰，但直到他躺在沙发上睡着之后，洛基的工作仍然没结束。  
下半夜的时候，索尔突然觉得自己的身体在发热。他迷茫地睁开眼睛一看，客厅里的电视和灯不知什么时候被关掉了，四周黑黑的，只留了走廊的一盏过道灯。索尔低头一看，洛基居然睡在了自己的怀里。  
感觉到动静，洛基也睁开了眼睛。两个人在黑暗中对视着，过了一会儿洛基凑过去亲了亲索尔的脸。  
“我吵醒你了？”洛基轻声说。  
索尔摇摇头，他忍不住打了一个哈欠，“结束了？”  
“对。”  
“那我们要不要回卧室？”索尔把手揽住洛基的腰，让他往里面靠了靠。  
“很抱歉，”洛基望着他的眼睛说：“我最近太忙了。”  
“这没什么。我的圣诞假期挺长的，可以在伦敦呆上一段时间。”  
“那球队怎么办？”  
去年的时候时候，索尔带领球队获得冠军。有不少商业球队向他抛来了橄榄枝，但索尔却出乎意料地拒绝了。  
“我以为你会想成为职业选手。”洛基说。  
“之前有这个想法，但后来发现商业不太适合我。”他咬着洛基的鼻尖，继续说：“我还是想过比较平静的生活。”  
“比如？”  
“比如……再念个书什么的，你知道的，研究生，博士……”索尔说到这里突然笑了，他握住洛基的手，突然语气郑重地说：“不知道劳菲森教授愿不愿意再收留一个学生？”  
“什么？”洛基瞪大了眼睛。  
“我打算申请英国的大学，来伦敦念个研究生。”  
“你一定是在骗我。”  
“我觉得念商业体育就不错，以后还能当个体育经纪人之类的。”索尔的书伸进洛基的睡裤里，开始慢慢揉搓他的臀部。  
“你今天需要几点去学校上课？”索尔突然沉下声音问道。  
“下午2点。”  
“太好了。”索尔的手从洛基的臀部摸到前面，握住了他的阴茎，用指腹摩挲顶端的敏感处，这让洛基的身体忍不住抖了一下。  
“我们还有很多时间。”

洛基一直以为索尔要来英国读书的事情是句玩笑。但当索尔在平安夜对着自己拿出一枚订婚戒指单膝跪地的时候，他才突然意识到索尔是认真的，并且从没有如此认真过。  
洛基突然想起很多年前自己在机场第一次见到索尔的情景。这么多年过去，那双望向自己的眼睛似乎从来都没变过，而不管过多久，他们这场恋爱永远都不会结束。

【全文完】

（1）冲阵：四分卫在接到中锋发球后，自己带球或者将球递传给其他队友（通常是跑卫）后由这名队员持球向前跑，称为冲阵（rushing，或称跑阵）。  
（2）：跑卫：跑卫是橄榄球持球跑动进攻的球员。跑卫又分为半卫（Halfback,HB）和全卫（Fullback,FB） 。  
（3）：距离很远的前传通常被称为“祈祷圣母传球”（Hail Mary pass），因为这种传球的难度太高又容易被拦截，成功率太低，传球者大多都在暗自祈祷神明相助。 （4）：达阵（touchdown），当球员持球跑进对方端区，或在对方端区内接到传球（前提是接球时脚必须有接触地面的过程，并且落地之前没有掉球或被擒抱推出端区），便是达阵。


End file.
